Un verdadero demonio no debería poder sonreír dulcemente
by Ceniza Tareth
Summary: Aquella fue la primera vez que lo vi. Caminando con paso lento entre un mar de cadáveres, mientras el viento removía sus cabellos plateados cubiertos de sangre. Sus ojos escarlata brillaban por las llamas que ardían incasables a su alrededor. Era una imagen casi demencial. (Una extraña relación fraternal/paternal entre Gintoki y OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el segundo fanfic que escribo (y subo a esta página) y soy novata en esto (tanto en los fanfics como en la página). Espero que le deis una oportunidad y se aceptan cualquier tipo de crítica (constructiva). Si hay algún error ortográfico o de cualquier clase, me disculpo de antemano. Pese a que lo repasé varias veces siempre se me cuela algo. Además, soy lenta para el inglés y la tecnología, así que no sé muy bien como funciona Fanfiction, disculpad si metí la pata en algo.**

Gintama no me pertenece. Es obra del genio Hideaki Sorachi-sensei

* * *

Aquella fue la primera vez que lo vi. Caminando con paso lento entre un mar de cadáveres, mientras el viento removía sus cabellos plateados cubiertos de sangre. Sus ojos escarlata brillaban por las llamas que ardían incasables a su alrededor. Era una imagen casi demencial: aquel joven, el único en pie en todo el campo de batalla, permanecía erguido cuan alto era, todavía enarbolando una katana manchada de sangre y vísceras. Inmóvil, con un rostro serio e inexpresivo y una mirada que parecía observar la realidad con verdadero hastío.

Después de eso, mi memoria se vuelve confusa y aleatoria. Recuerdo que mi primera acción fue fingir estar muerta. Recuerdo tirarme al suelo en absoluto silencio, tratando de calmar mi respiración. También recuerdo pensar lo inútil de ello, después de todo, aquel hombre parecía saberlo todo, parecía que no había nada que no pudiese ver u oír.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. Eso lo recuerdo bien: El aterrador sonido resonando cada vez más fuerte en mi interior, abarcando hasta la última de mis células, haciendo vibrar mi sangre. No podía escuchar nada más a parte de ese ensordecedor martilleo, e irremediablemente fui poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa, hasta que me di cuenta de que probablemente iba a morir.

Fue entonces cuando lo noté: me miraba, ya no parecía observarlo todo sino que mantenía sus ojos clavados en mí. Se detuvo, pero no se giró, permaneció volteado al frente, mirándome con la cabeza inclinada de lado. Sus cabellos empapados se pegaron a su frente y la sangre corría alrededor de sus ojos. Verlo así daba todavía más miedo, era como observar a la muerte a los ojos, como mirar al mismísimo infierno.

Sin embargo, algo había comenzado a crecer en mi cabeza, una idea, o más bien un hecho del que no me había dado cuenta antes: Iba a morir de todas formas, ya fuera a manos de aquel hombre o de hambre, así que ¿por qué no intentarlo? ¿Por qué no simplemente pedirle ayuda?

Recuerdo que me levanté del suelo y le devolví la mirada. Me habría gustado decir que permanecí impasible y firme, pero sería mentira, porque estaba asustada, porque probablemente me eché a llorar. A lágrima viva. Porque tenía miedo, un miedo atroz. Porque los ojos de aquel hombre, pese a parecer tan aburridos, estaban llenos de odio. Eran los ojos de un asesino, los ojos de un demonio.

Lloré durante minutos, aterrada y cohibida, contemplándolo desde lejos, con aquel incendio a la espalda, ahora sí, mirándome de frente con una expresión indiferente. Hasta que sonrió.

Lo hizo de pronto, sin razón aparente. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba sonriendo y pese a ello, su expresión siguió siendo amenazadora, más todavía si cabe. Volvió a ladear levemente la cabeza y comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, sin cuidado de donde pisaba, ignorando todo lo que hubiese a su alrededor.

Después de eso creo que me desmayé. A causa del hambre, del frío y, sobre todo, del miedo. Caí cuan larga era sobre el cadáver de un soldado, y lo último que vi antes de perder el conocimiento del todo fue el grito desesperado y macabro que se había congelado para siempre en el interior de aquella garganta, los ojos abiertos de par en par con la expresión de alguien que desde el fondo de su alma no quiere morir. ¿Tendré ahora su misma mirada? Pensé justo cuando la negrura se adueñaba de mi cabeza, difuminando aquella visión; apaciguando el dolor, el frio y el hambre; ahogando en el olvido los pasos firmes y seguros de aquel hombre que avanzaba hacia mí. Me dejé llevar sabiendo que moriría, y en el último momento me di cuenta de que en el fondo deseaba vivir.

 _"_ _Ya no tengo frío"_

Ese fue mi primer pensamiento, lo primero que me vino a la cabeza cuando recuperé la capacidad de pensar por mí misma. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo entraba poco a poco en calor, como me invadía una calidez realmente agradable, e iba recuperando gradualmente mis fuerzas, pese a sentirme todavía muy débil. ¿Me estoy muriendo? ¿Es esto lo que supone morir? Eso podría tener sentido, el frío, el cansancio, todo desaparece porque he dejado de percibir el mundo. Sin embargo, es una sensación tal liberadora y a la par tan plena que no puedo imaginarme que esto sea lo que signifique morir. Simplemente es demasiado cálido y reconfortante como para serlo.

Y de pronto desperté.

Repentinamente abrí los ojos y para cuando fui consciente de ello ya miraba sorprendida el techo de una habitación. Lo siguiente que noté fue que estaba aguantando la respiración a causa de la tensión bajo la que estaban todos mis músculos de mi cuerpo. Inspiré profundamente y con dificultad, tratando de relajarme poco a poco. Luego de haber dado un número considerable de bocanadas intenté enderezarme, pero fue inútil, pese haber conseguido relajar mi cuerpo este seguía demasiado cansado como para responderme. Ni siquiera era capaz de girar el cuello, condenada a contemplar aquel techo destartalado continuamente.

—Veo que por fin has despertado. —Habló de pronto una voz desde mi costado izquierdo, asustándome.

Entonces recordé la situación en la que me encontraba. Intenté voltearme hacia él, en guardia y asustada. ¿Estaba viva? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso aquel hombre me había perdonado la vida? Es más, ¿Dónde estaba?

Mientras seguía intentando averiguar todo eso, los pasos se acercaron cada vez más. Una figura humana apareció de pronto en mi campo de visión, inclinándose sobre mí. Era un hombre joven, de cabello y ojos castaños y con una expresión bastante dulce. Quizá a causa de su apariencia tan amable o a su agradable voz que me preguntaba una y otra vez cómo me encontraba, de alguna manera me sentí un poco más tranquila.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Repitió por enésima vez.

Esta vez respondí, motivada por el aura de tranquilidad que emitía aquella persona.

Intenté decir "bien" pero acabó convertido en un murmullo apenas audible que por un momento temí que no él hubiese entendido. Si ese fuera el caso, no pensaba repetirlo, ya me había costado un mundo abrir la boca una vez.

—Me alegro. —Respondió sin embargo.

El hombre colocó un trapo húmero sobre mi cabeza, lo que ayudó en cierta manera que el mareo se disipase. Al mismo tiempo, ajustó mejor las mantas alrededor mío.

—Has estado a punto de morir de frío y hambre —Explicó con una sonrisa mientras acababa su labor y servía en un cuenco agrietado algo que, por su olor, identifiqué como alguna infusión. —Tuviste suerte que uno de mis compañeros te encontró inconsciente y te recogió, de lo contrario habrías muerto.

El hombre me sujetó por la nuca y ayudó a enderezarme levemente. Poco a poco fui bebiendo la infusión que, he de admitir, sabía a rayos, pero estaba caliente, lo cual se agradecía.

Después de eso volví a quedarme dormida. Aquella noche no soñé, o si lo hice no lo recuerdo. Incluso mi mente estaba tan cansada que fue incapaz de imaginar nada.

Desperté varias horas más tarde, según me dijo aquel hombre, todavía dolorida y con un hambre tremenda. Él me trajo un par de piezas de fruta que devoré ansiosamente, hasta el punto de casi atragantarme. Después de comer me tiré en cama de nuevo y dormité hasta que volví a perder la consciencia.

Estaba muy débil, me explicó el hombre, por eso necesitaba dormir y comer tanto.

La tercera vez que desperté él seguía allí a mi lado, esta vez enrollado bajo un par de mantas y dormido. Sin embargo, en cuanto me moví un poco, él también abrió los ojos y me ayudó a enderezarme para poder beber.

Creo que fue entonces cuando me dijo su nombre, se llamaba Kurokono. Luego me preguntó por el mío. Le respondí sin pararme a pensar mucho en las consecuencias de hacerlo, total, solo era un nombre. "Akari" dije con un hilo de voz. Fue la primera palabra que pronuncié en mucho tiempo. Luego de eso me preguntó por mi edad, pero ahí ya no supe responder, hacía mucho que había olvidado cuantos años tenía. "Unos siete u ocho" contesté sin estar muy segura.

Fue pasando el tiempo, aunque Kurokono-san nunca me dijo cuanto llevaba allí. Había veces que me despertaba de día y otras de noche, y como no podía estar segura de cuando dormía exactamente, pese a que sabía que cambiaban los días, no logré concretar cuántos habían pasado ya.

La siguiente vez que desperté era tan entrada la noche que apenas noté diferencia cuando abrí los ojos, todo se veía igualmente negro. Me quedé quieta durante un rato; aunque ya pudiera moverme todavía dolía un poco hacerlo de golpe. Una vez mi vista se hubo adaptado a la oscuridad pude descubrir que estaba completamente sola en la habitación. Giré sobre mí misma, debatiéndome entre qué hacer: ¿Debía quedarme allí quieta o podría salir? Es más, ¿cuál era mi condición actual? ¿Era una prisionera? Kurokono-san no me lo había dejado claro, simplemente se había dedicado a cuidarme en silencio durante días. ¿Me matarían si salía de allí?

Al final decidí levantarme, más que nada porque llevaba días encerrada en aquella habitación y necesitaba que me diera el aire, por no hablar de que sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo entumecidos.

Con algo de dificultad me enderecé y tratando de no hacer ruido salí de la sala. La puerta corredera estaba bastante deteriorada, así que me costó un rato abrirla y para cuando salí al pasillo, deseando que nadie me hubiera escuchado, ni me molesté en cerrarla de nuevo. Al instante me di cuenta por la estructura del edificio de que probablemente se tratara de un Ryokan: A ambos lados se extendía un pasillo tan largo que se perdía en la oscuridad, de manera que, pese a tener buena vista, me era imposible ver el final. A cada lado del corredor había una infinidad de puertas como la que acababa de cruzar, todas ellas más o menos igual de deterioradas, con agujeros en el papel y algunas incluso tenían boquetes enormes a través de los cuales se colaba la corriente de aire que fluía dentro del pasillo, removiendo mi despeinado cabello y las mangas del kimono gigante que Kurokono-san me había prestado. Me estremecí de frío y por instinto seguí caminando en la dirección del viento hasta que llegué a una habitación mucho más grande que la mía, donde desembocaba tanto el pasillo como la puerta principal del Ryokan, situada justo a mi frente. Estaba completamente abierta y unas cortinas hechas despojos cubrían la mitad superior de la entrada, ondeando a causa del viento que circulaba hacia el exterior.

Con un par de pasos crucé la habitación y bajé del suelo de tatami. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba descalza, al notar el frío suelo de tierra batir contra mis pies; también fue entonces cuando noté el frío que hacía fuera del edificio y que el viento de dentro no era nada comparado con aquello. Sentí un escalofrío y me arrebujé en el kimono. Por un momento agradecí que me quedara tan grande, para así poder darle varias vueltas alrededor de los hombros. Pese a eso eché en falta algo de abrigo.

Quedé clavada en la salida del edificio abandonado, ahora sí segura de que se trataba de un Ryokan tras verlo por fuera, debatiéndome entre si volver a entrar o no. Para ser sincera, no me hacía demasiada gracia salir con aquel frío, pero mi instinto de supervivencia desarrollado a lo largo de los años no me permitía simplemente quedarme allí dentro sin saber dónde estaba.

Temblando de frío me alejé de la puerta, adentrándome en un desgastado jardín tradicional lleno de maleza. El sitio, de haber permanecido intacto, habría resultado hermoso, sin embargo, se notaba que hacía mucho que había sucumbido al abandono. La naturaleza y la guerra habían condenado al olvido a aquella clase de lugares, ahora utilizados por los últimos rebeldes Joui que todavía se atrevían a plantarle cara al gobierno. Probablemente, pese a que Kurokono-san no me había dicho nada, eso era lo que eran: una de los últimos grupos de Jouishishi que todavía se negaban a aceptar que la conquista de los Amanto ya era ineludible e imparable.

En medio de la oscuridad tropecé con mi kimono y caí al suelo estrepitosamente, incapaz de maniobrar; aunque estaba tan dolorida que probablemente tampoco habría sido capaz de evitarlo aun habiendo luz. Intenté levantarme y volví a pisar una manga, por lo que acabé de nuevo de bruces en el suelo. De pronto ya no me parecía tan buena idea que el kimono me quedara grande.

Tras dos intentos más conseguí ponerme de nuevo en pie y llegar al final del jardín. La puerta exterior estaba semi-abierta y medio desmontada, acostada de lado sobre el muro que rodeaba todo el recinto.

Me asomé con cuidado. Probablemente tuvieran a alguien vigilando en la puerta, por precaución ante algún ataque enemigo, sin embargo, no encontré a nadie. La puerta desembocaba en una calle desierta, que, al igual que el pasillo, se pedía a ambos lados en la negrura. Al otro lado había un par de casas en tan mal estado como el Ryokan. Probablemente fuera un pueblo fantasma.

Todavía con desconfianza y ya totalmente aterida de frío crucé el umbral con cuidado de no pisar la puerta medio tumbada que obstaculizaba el paso. Mirado tan solo aquella calle no podría saber dónde me encontraba, aunque estaba bastante segura de que nunca había estado allí antes.

Una vez fuera no me atreví a girarme. Había hecho todo el camino hasta allí pensando en que solo estaba dando un paseo para reconocer la zona, pero acababa de darme cuenta de que, en el fondo, mi intención siempre había sido escapar, y al no encontrar ningún guardia allí fuera comprendí que, si quería hacerlo, aquella era mi oportunidad.

—Si sales con esa ropa te resfriarás. —Dijo de pronto una voz a mi espalda.

Sobresaltada me di la vuelta para encontrarme con el jardín completamente vacío. Me giré con desconfianza hacia todos los lados, buscando el origen de aquella voz, pero no era capaz de distinguir a nadie por ninguna parte. Retrocedí un par de pasos asustada, alejándome del Ryokan, y entonces lo encontré.

Estaba sentado sobre el muro, inclinado hacia delante y con la vista fija en mí. Vestido de un blanco inmaculado, tan brillante como su cabellera plateada que contrastaba con la profundidad de sus ojos granates. Verlo allí arriba, con esa expresión de indiferencia, fundido casi con la noche y el silencio, me resultó realmente sobrecogedor.

—Oye, ¿está bien que una mocosa deambule por aquí a estas horas de la noche?

Su voz era grave y potente, y no pude evitar pensar que, si el demonio existiese, probablemente hablaría con aquella voz. Sin embargo, sus palabras no parecían las de un demonio.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Debo decir que, pese que ya no me parecía tan atemorizante como lo había sido en aquel mar de sangre, sí seguía siendo realmente imponente, por no hablar de que estaba armado. Por supuesto, estaba asustada y temblaba de miedo y frío clavada en medio de la calle.

Él entornó los ojos y me observó de arriba abajo, chasqueó la lengua y se llevó una mano a la cadera. Instintivamente retrocedí otro paso y cerré los ojos, pesando que iba a desenvainar su katana. Sin embargo, en su lugar, lo que acabó aterrizando sobre mi cabeza fue el cálido abrazo de un pedazo de tela.

Sorprendida, abrí los ojos y lo miré. Se había quitado su haori y, pese a que todavía llevaba puesto un kimono por debajo, pude notar que se estremecía por un segundo.

—Si no planeas volver dentro sería un verdadero problema que te resfriaras. —Dijo apartando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia la luna. Sus rasgos fueron iluminados por su pálida luz y por primera vez noté que en realidad no parecía para nada amenazador. Hasta ahora solo me había fijado en sus ojos y su cabello, tan poco comunes que parecían sacados de un cuento. Sin embargo, su rostro en aquel momento parecía estar en paz.

La sensación de estar viendo a un demonio desapareció, y a mis ojos aquel joven se convirtió en un simple humano.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando? —Preguntó sin moverse. Me miró de reojo —Si no vas a ponerte eso, devuélvemelo. —Añadió al comprobar que su haori seguía sobre mi cabeza.

Obedecí, más por el frío que por hacerle caso. Después volvía a quedarme quieta un rato. Mi intención era, y seguía siendo, continuar mi camino. No estaba segura en si escapar o no, pero sí tenía pensando por lo menos inspeccionar el pueblo.

Me giré y comencé a andar. Al principio lentamente, para probar su reacción. Sin embargo, pese a notar su mirada clavada en mi espalda, no mostró intención de detenerme, o de lo contrario ya lo habría hecho.

Acelerando un poco el paso me alejé de allí.

El resto del pueblo estaba tan abandonado y en tan mal estado como el Ryokan. Era un montón de ruinas que apenas se mantenían en pie; muchas, de hecho, se habían desplomado, cediendo bajo el peso del polvo y suciedad acumulado a lo largo de los años.

No solo los edificios se había deteriorado, el propio suelo de tierra se había convertido en un auténtico lodazal sobre el que costaba caminar. Intenté tener cuidado al principio, levanté la falda del kimono para no pisarlo ni arrástralo, más que nada porque no quería resbalar y caerme, pero llegó un momento que, pese a todos los esfuerzos que hice, acabé en el suelo de todas formas y el kimono junto con el haori que me había dejado aquel hombre quedaron todo embadurnados de barro. Suspiré profundamente y resignándome acabé metiendo los pies descalzos en un enorme charco que abarcaba toda la calle y me impedía pasar, rendida de intentar sortearlo. El viento seguía soplando con fuerza, arrastrando la suciedad que se me metía en los ojos insistentemente. Traía consigo el olor pestilente que emanaban los resquicios más oscuros del pueblo. Olor a abandono y a muerte.

Al poco rato noté que la noche se había vuelto un poco más clara, por lo que debía estar a punto de amanecer. Quizá en un par de minutos. Fue entonces cuando pensé que debía volver. Después de todo, si tenía pensado permanecer un poco más con aquellos samurái sería recomendable que no se enterasen de que me había intentado fugar... Aunque claro, él ya me había visto salir, no es como si pudiera mantenerlo en secreto. Al final concluí con que no tendría caso arriesgarme a salir si no conseguía revisar todo el pueblo, así que acelerando el paso continué mi camino.

Tras caminar un poco más crucé una calle y superé las ruinas de lo que en el pasado probablemente fue un santuario y allí, a escasos metros, encontré el principal origen de aquel hedor: Un cráter de casi vente metros de diámetro y lleno hasta los topes de cadáveres. El agujero probablemente no fuera hecho por la mano del hombre, más bien parecía producto de alguna clase de bomba, seguramente de las naves de los Amanto, y alguien había tenido la brillante idea de convertirlo en un fosa común.

Asqueada me alejé rápidamente. Ya había visto suficientes muertos y no tenía ganas de seguir allí. Aquel lugar, aquel pestilente olor que hacía que se me saltaran las lágrima e incluso el graznido de los cuervos revoloteando alrededor de los cuerpos putrefactos y mal colocados, todo ello hacían que vinieran a mi memoria cosas que no quería recordar.

Sacudí la cabeza y corrí lejos. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa y eso no era bueno, en situaciones como aquella era imprescindible mantener la calma. "Estoy sola" me dije, "No tiene sentido recordar cosas como esas. Haciéndolo solo conseguiré deprimirme. Nadie va a ayudarme ni consolarme si me echo a llorar, nadie vendrá en mi busca, ya no hay nadie a quien esperar".

Volví a llegar al centro del pueblo y no me detuve hasta que dejé de oler aquel pestilente olor. Entonces fue cuando lo escuché. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no lo noté hasta ese momento, pero desde donde estaba se podía oír la voz de un hombre hablando con alguien. Instintivamente me oculté dentro de una de las pocas casas que todavía nos e había derrumbado e intenté calmar mi respiración, la cual se había agitado debido a mi carrera por el pueblo. "Tranquilízate" pensé desesperada al comprobar que mi corazón latía a toda velocidad. La voz de aquel hombre se acercaba, y ahora también podía escuchar sus pasos atravesar el lodazal. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Compañeros de Kurokono-san y de aquel hombre? Fuera quien fuere no era buena idea que me encontrasen, o eso era lo que me gritaba mi instinto.

A lo largo de los años que había pasado vagando de un pueblo a otro completamente sola había aprendido a no confiar en nadie y había desarrollado un instinto muy agudo para detectar el peligro. Sin embargo, en aquel momento me falló. No podría decir por qué exactamente, quizá porque la imagen de todos aquellos cadáveres me había afectado. La visión de una masacre, acumulada con todas las que ya había visto y a las que había sobrevivido de milagro. Solo sé que en aquel momento, escondida bajo un par de tablones y basura en medio de las ruinas, no fui capaz de adecuar mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón. Tenía miedo. Deseaba pedir ayuda, pero sabía que nadie vendría. Ya no me quedaba nadie.

Supongo que fue por eso que me encontraron, pese a que mi escondite no era del todo malo, el dueño de aquella voz que se acercaba me encontró encogida en aquella casa.

Retiró las tablas y mantas raídas que yo había convertido en mi escondite bruscamente, lo que me hizo gritar del susto y encogerme sobre mí misma aún más.

—Vaya, vaya… mira lo que he encontrado. —Dijo el dueño de la voz que había escuchado acercarse. —Oye, avisa al jefe que hemos encontrado a un superviviente del pueblo. —Le ordenó a su compañero, el cual respondió con un monosílabo y salió corriendo.

—Ahora bien. Niña, ¿me harías el favor de salir de ese agujero? —Extendió su mano y me la tendió. Yo no me moví, simplemente seguí temblando de miedo mirándolo fijamente. Apenas era capaz de escuchar lo que había a mí alrededor. Me timbraban los oídos y el corazón latía tan fuerte que parecían campanadas anunciado el final. Un requien definitivo. —Tranquila, no te haremos daño.

Mentira. Todo lo que decía no eran más que mentiras. Pude notarlo sin siquiera escucharlo. Su postura, su mirada, incluso su voz, todo decía que aquel hombre mentía. Incluso una niña pequeña como yo podría saberlo, señal de que no era muy inteligente. En los tiempos que corren, una persona astuta sabría mentir mejor que aquello. Lo que quería decir que yo era más lista. Por un momento, me permití fantasear con la posibilidad de escapar, solo tenía que conseguir engañarlo de alguna manera. Mi instinto tomó el control de mi cuerpo y conseguí reaccionar. Me levanté rápido y al hacerlo golpeé sin querer los escombros a mí alrededor. La estructura en ruinas tembló y se levantó una cortina de humo.

El hombre tosió y se alejó un poco, sorprendido. Consciente de mi oportunidad no lo dudé dos segundos y con todos los esfuerzos que fui capaz de reunir salí corriendo de allí. Pero no fue suficiente. Él me alcanzó antes incluso de que me diera tiempo a salir de las ruinas. Me agarró por una correa del kimono que llevaba suelta y tiró de ella hacía atrás. Perdí el equilibrio y acabé golpeándome fuertemente contra el suelo de espaldas.

Intenté levantarme, pero él se me echó encima. Y entonces comencé a patalear inútilmente.

—Vamos, pequeña. Estate quieta. —Dijo mientras agarraba mi brazo y lo retorcía en una posición imposible.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en mis ojos. Pero pese a eso seguí debatiéndome enérgicamente, aunque me doliese el brazo, pese a que estaba a punto de partírseme. Volví a caer al suelo bajo su peso después de un último intento por salir corriendo. Y entones lo vi. Apenas pude distinguirlo bien la primera vez debido a que tenía la los ojos empañados, pero justo delante de mí encontré un pedazo de cristal. No lo dudé y con la mano que tenía suelta lo agarré lo más firme que pude y lo clavé en el primer lugar que me quedó a mano, el cual resultó ser su brazo. El hombre gritó de dolor y aflojó su agarre por un segundo. Me solté con un movimiento brusco y sin dudarlo salí corriendo todavía con el cristal en la mano. Esta vez logré salir de la casa, pero al rato comencé a escuchar sus largos pasos correr detrás de mí. ¿Por qué demonios se empeñaba tanto en alcanzarme? Simplemente déjame en paz. ¿Sería por orgullo? ¿Porque una niña pequeña logró escapársele? Fuere lo que fuere no tardó en conseguirlo. Estaba cansada, mi cabeza daba vueltas y el estúpido kimono me impedía correr bien. Irremediablemente acabó alcanzándome.

En cuanto noté su mano a escasos centímetros de mi cuello me giré desesperada y clavé el cristal en su pierna. Él se retorció de dolor y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Por un segundo permanecí quieta mirándolo y respirando agitadamente, pero en cuanto fui consciente de mi propia libertad eché a correr.

Mi suerte no duró mucho más. El hombre del suelo comenzó a gritar llamando a sus compañeros y estos acudieron al rato en su ayuda. Por mi parte, y pese a lo que me gustaría reconocer, estaba completamente perdida en aquel pueblo fantasma.

Casi como una broma del destino, o más bien una venganza por todas las veces que me había salvado de la muerte por puro azar, volví a tropezar con el estúpido kimono. Maldije por lo bajo y traté de levantarme, y al hacerlo noté como la punta de algo afilado se clavaba contra mi espalda.

—No te muevas. —Dijo una voz desconocida a mi espalda.

Hice caso y permanecí arrodillada, sin embargo me giré lentamente y descubrí a otro hombre distinto al que acababa de dejar tirado en el suelo. Había desenvainado su katana y la mantenía apuntando hacia mi espalda. Al cabo de un rato llegaron los que parecían ser sus compañeros. Todos vestían la misma clase de ropa tradicional e iban igual de desaliñados que el primero.

—Jefe —Llamó uno mientras llegaba corriendo. El hombre que me apuntaba con su arma se dio por aludido y se giró hacia el otro soltando un gruñido. —Hemos encontrado a Saizo, está bien pero no puede caminar. Al parecer dice que la niña lo hirió.

El que parecía ser el jefe se giró de nuevo hacía mí. Yo había comenzado a temblar de nuevo, y cuando sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en mí sentí un escalofrío.

—Así que esta mocosa lo hizo… Oye, tú —Me llamó con voz fría. —Has herido a uno de mis queridos hermanos. ¿Cómo pretendes compensarnos eso?

—Jefe, es una niña pequeña, no nos sirve de nada. —Uno de los hombres se adelantó y colocó una mano en el hombro del otro. —Simplemente mátela y dejemos este pueblo. He oído noticias de que han visto al Kiheitai por esta zona y no sería recomendable encontrárnoslos.

—Espera. —Respondió sacudiéndose el hombro para quitar la mano de su compañero. —Quizá podríamos sacar algún beneficio si la vendemos a algún comerciante de esclavos. Al menos habrá servido para algo.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!

El hombre desenvainó y apartó con un movimiento algo brusco a su jefe. Alzó el brazo, dispuesto a descargar sobre mí todo el peso de su katana, al tiempo que me miraba con unos ojos inexpresivos.

Asustada cerré los ojos. Y escuché el ruido del acero al chocar.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos y miré lo que había pasado sentí una mezcla entre sorpresa y alivio, por lo cual, tiempo después y ya con la calma y serenidad de alguien que no está en peligro de muerte, me recriminé numerosas veces. No solo estaba viva, concepto que en los últimos días había llegado a confundir varias veces, sino que además de eso, la única razón por la que podía estar tan segura era porque, allí de pie, plantado entre mis pies y aquellos bandidos estaba él, el joven de cabellos plateados.

El hombre desconocido retrocedió un par de pasos asqueado y permaneció en posición de ataque, mientras que el joven envainó de nuevo su arma. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse algo de abrigo pues seguía vistiendo el mismo kimono.

—Oye, —Dijo con tono monótono y aburrido. — ¿Se puede saber qué haces tirada en el suelo? —Me miró por encima del hombro. — ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado conseguir ese haori que llevas puesto? ¿Cómo te las has apañado para conseguir dejarlo en ese estado, eh?

No respondí, estaba demasiado sorprendida para hacerlo. ¿De qué iba? ¿Pensaba ignorar sin más al hombre armado que tenía delante?

—¡¿Quién demonios eres?! —Gritó uno de ellos. Parecían bastante enfadados ante la interrupción y casi todos habían reaccionado violentamente.

—Ah… bueno, verás. Es que esta niña lleva encima mi haori, al cual le tengo mucho cariño, y me gustaría recuperarlo antes de que lo convirtáis en un amasijo de jirones llenos de sangre.

Obviamente, esas palabras acabaron de crispar los nervios de los bandidos y provocaron que tres de ellos desenvainaran sus respectivas armas.

—Vamos, no hace falta que arméis tanto escándalo. No tengo la intención de pelear. —Dijo mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

Por un momento temí que me quitara la ropa y se marchara de nuevo, dejándome allí tirada. Sin embargo, no se movió de su sitio, sino que continuó mirando al frente con aquellos ojos aburridos.

—Maldito cabrón, sal de nuestro camino si no quieres que te matemos.

—Vaya, que violentos. —Volvió a mirarme por encima del hombro. — ¿Qué les hiciste para enfadarlos así?

Debo ser sincera y admitiré que en parte había sido mi culpa, pero también me habría gustado tener la fuerza para recordare que había sido él quien había acabado por colmar su paciencia con aquel carácter tan pasota.

—Esa mocosa ha dejado cojo a uno de los nuestros. —Gritó uno.

Desde su espalda pude ver como trataba de aguantarse la risa llevándose la mano a la boca.

—Hey, sois bandidos ¿no es así? ¿Está bien que una niña sea capaz de anular a uno de los vuestros?— Dijo ahogando la risa.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Nada, solo… pensaba en que había recogido a una niña realmente interesante. —Soltó un suspiro seguido de una carcajada. —Así que cojo, eh… ahora quiero saber qué fue lo que hizo. Muy interesante.

—¡Deja de burlarte de nosotros! ¿Acaso no ves la situación en la que te encuentras? ¿Pretendes enfrentarte a todos? Estás en desventaja numérica.

—Ya he dicho que mi intención no era pelear, ¿qué sois? ¿sordos? —Contestó arrogantemente. —Sin embargo, no voy permitir que me quiten la diversión ahora que había encontrado algo interesante…

—Maldito… —Gruñó el jefe.

El que parecía ser el líder del grupo pegó un grito y el resto que todavía no lo había desenvainado lo hicieron obedientes. Hicieron un corro alrededor nuestra, rodeándonos por completo y comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo.

Al verme atrapada comencé a asustarme y deseé con todas mis fuerzas esconderme en algún lugar.

—Hey, niña —Dijo —Levántate.

Obedecí. No era una situación en la que pudiera permitirme ignorarlo. Me levanté y me pegué instintivamente a sus piernas. En ese momento él desenvainó y de pronto recordé que aquel hombre no me había parecido un demonio por nada.

El ambiente cambió de golpe y una sensación agobiante se adueñó del aire. Aquella era la verdadera fuera de aquel hombre, comprendí. Tenía la capacidad para cambiar tanto de un segundo a otro, la capacidad para convertirse en un demonio.

No fui la única que lo notó. Por supuesto, los otros hombres también se dieron cuenta, algunos antes otros después, del instinto asesino que emanaba de él, de la increíble fuerza de aquel samurái. Comenzaron a dudar y de no ser por el grito que pegó su líder apelando a sus orgullos, la mayoría habría echado a correr en el mismo momento en que él dio un paso al frente y se puso en posición de ataque.

Cabe destacar que, aunque ninguno huyó, todos retrocedieron como mínimo un paso (siendo el propio líder el que estableció el record de hasta cinco pasos).

Cobarde, pensé mientras me escudaba tras la espalda del samurái y me aferraba a la tela de su kimono. La verdad es que me asustaba más el propio peliplateado que los bandidos, pero mi instinto de supervivencia me animó a buscar su apoyo. "Nunca desaproveches las oportunidades que se te dan. Si él está dispuesto a ayudarte no lo rechaces".

El joven no se movió, probablemente porque yo seguía aferrada a su pierna. Sin embargo, no tuvo problema para deshacerse fácilmente del primer atacante. Con un golpe rápido y certero lo desarmó y con el siguiente lo tumbó en el suelo, muerto.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para acabar con la poca valentía, por no decir temeridad, que los mantenía aun allí. Al poco de caer el primero descubrieron que pese a tener la ventaja numérica no tenían ni la más mínima oportunidad de ganar. De hecho, no tenían ni la habilidad para conseguir tocarlo ni una sola vez. Comenzaron a temblar. En parte los entendía, pues yo también temblaba de miedo. Después de todo, aquel hombre daba miedo.

Al final, uno de ellos acabó por rendirse del todo y salió corriendo en dirección contraria. El resto no tardó en seguirlo pese a los gritos de su jefe, y finalmente incluso este se marchó, no sin antes lanza una mirada de odio hacia el samurái. Los más rezagados recogieron los cuerpos inconscientes, o muertos, de sus dos compañeros que había sido abatidos y al rato el pueblo volvió a quedarse nuevamente en silencio.

—Oye —Dijo al cabo de un rato —Ya puedes soltarme.

Sin darme cuenta había rodeado su pierna con los brazos y sollozaba contra su muslo, asustada y aterida por el frío que calaba mi ropa mojada. Tenía miedo a soltarme, un miedo aterrador a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, a que me matara si lo hacía.

Él chasqueó la lengua y se agachó. Yo no lo solté, al contrario, me aferré con más fuerza a él. Apoyó una mano en mi cabeza, lo que me hizo estremecer.

—Vamos, ya se han marchado. —Murmuró quedamente. —Suéltame.

Se encogió más hasta que estuvo a la altura de mi oído y susurró:

—No te haré daño.

Estaba tan asustada que tardé un rato en reproducir esas palabras, luego lo miré sorprendida. Él sonreía dulcemente, con una expresión realmente sorprendente. Un verdadero demonio no debería poder sonreír así. Un verdadero demonio no debería poder convertir aquella voz tan grave y profunda en algo tan relajante como aquellas palabras.

Removió mi cabello con dulzura y se inclinó aún más sobre mí.

—No tienes que tener miedo. Ya lo dije ante, ¿no es cierto? Eres demasiado interesante como para dejarte marchar. Además, te he salvado la vida dos veces, ahora estás en deuda conmigo. No creas que vas a poder librarte de eso tan fácilmente. Un verdadero samurái devuelve los favores. —Aquella clase de lógica no acababa de cobrar sentido. Para empezar, yo no era un samurái. Sin embargo, había algo en sus palabras que me hacían querer confiar en él. —No te preocupes, ya no estás sola. No dejaré que estés sola nunca más.

No estoy segura de qué clase de expresión tuve en aquel momento. ¿Incredulidad? ¿Asombro?... ¿alegría? Quién sabe… lo único que sí sé es que me eché a llorar de nuevo. Recuerdo que fue él quien limpió mis lágrimas mientras entornaba los ojos y me miraba fijamente. Estaba feliz. Aquel joven acababa de decir las palabras que yo siempre había querido escuchar. "Ya no estás sola" ¿podía creer en eso? ¿Podía creer en él? Estaba hablando con un hombre capaz de convertirse en un monstruo, un hombre capaz de matar sin variar la expresión de hastío de sus ojos.

—¿Por… qué…? —Murmuré entre sollozos.

—"Por qué" preguntas… porque sería un verdadero desperdicio abandonar a una mocosa tan interesante. Además, no puedo dejarte ir hasta que me hayas devuelto mi haori, y tiene que estar igual de limpio que al principio, así que más te vale lavarlo a conciencia. Tal y como lo veo, necesitarás muchos lavados para conseguir eso. —Se levantó y me tendió una mano. —Vamos. Si continuas más tiempo con esas ropas mojadas te resfriarás.

Dudé un poco, pero al final agarré su mano con fuerza, y al hacerlo, comprendí que estaba confiando en él, que había decidido creer en él y en sus palabras. Me di cuenta de que le estaba entregando mi vida. A partir de aquel entonces, todo dependía de él. Si decidía matarme, entonces lo haría, si ese era el caso ya no había nada que hacer. Morí en el preciso instante en que tomé su mano. Sin embargo, si él decía la verdad y no planeaba hacerme daño, entonces sobreviviría. Estaba segura de ello. Lo había visto luchar, aquel hombre no perdería contra nadie.

Aquel samurái de cabello plateado se convirtió con un simple apretón de manos en mi salvador y mi verdugo, y lo único que separaban ambas eran sus palabras, o más bien, la veracidad que había en ellas.

Agarró mi mano con fuerza y echó a andar de nuevo hacia el Ryokan, tirando de mí. Durante el camino estuve todo el tiempo observando su espalda. Tan ancha y fuerte. Realmente podía llegar a sentirme a salvo tras él.

—Hey —Llamó de pronto sin detenerse. —¿Cómo te llamas? Es demasiado molesto tener que decirte "tu" todo el rato.

Quedé un rato en silencio. Ya le había dicho mi nombre a Kurokono-san, así que no tenía mucho sentido mentirle a él. Después de todo, acabaría enterándose de todas formas.

—Akari —Respondí con un hilo de voz.

—Hum… — No dijo nada más, así que clavé mis ojos en él, hasta que comenzó a sentirse observado y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo. — ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que diga algo? A ver… oh, sí, es un nombre precioso.

Idiota, pensé, y apreté su mano más fuerte.

—¿Ah? ¿No es eso? Vamos… es demasiado molesto adivinar qué estás pensando. ¿Puedes hablar, no es cierto? Pues hazlo.

Aun me dolía la garganta cuando hablaba, así que no pensaba hacerlo. Volví a mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Podría ser… que quisieras que te diga mi nombre? —Asentí levemente. Había tardado más de lo que había pensado en adivinarlo. —Solo eso, eh… eres una niña retorcida. Hace un momento estabas moqueando contra mi pierda y ahora tienes ese comportamiento tan arrogante… realmente interesante, pero se hace un poco molesto.

Volví a apretarle la mano. Él calló y me miró en silencio.

—Sakata Gintoki. —Dijo al final. —Asegúrate de no olvidarlo.

Asentí y seguí caminando agarrada de su mano.

En medio del camino me tropecé en el barro y habría caído de nuevo al suelo de no ser porque él me sujetó. Tiró de mi brazo hacía arriba y me levantó cuan alta era del suelo, dejándome colgada en el aire.

—Eres realmente patosa. —Comentó.

Refunfuñé y me solté de su mano, cayendo al suelo y dándole la espalda.

Sin previo aviso y al contrario de echar a caminar sin más como yo me esperaba, él se volvió a agachar a mi lado y, agarrándome por ambos costados bajo los brazos, me levantó y sin problemas me sentó sobre sus hombros.

Al principio me revolví asustada, hasta que logré acostumbrarme a la altura y me aferré a su cuello fuertemente.

—No te agarres tan fuerte que vas a estrangularme.

—Bájame. —Murmuré.

—Así iremos más rápido. No seas quejica y estate quieta. Hay que ver qué carácter tienes. ¿Acaso ya no te doy miedo?

Siendo sincera, no. En el momento en que agarré su mano comprendí que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que no tenía sentido tenerle miedo. Había decidido que confiaría en él. Además, él mismo lo había dicho: estaba en deuda con él. Me había salvado de los bandidos, y por sus palabras también podía suponer que fue él quien me sacó del campo de batalla. Si quería pagárselo no podía permitirme la timidez. Es cierto que yo no era un samurái, tan solo una mocosa de siete años, pero también tenía mis principios y mi orgullo, y estaba dispuesta a pagarle la deuda, aunque tuviera que convertirme en un samurái en el camino.

Lo que ocurrió aquel día en aquel valle sería conocido tiempo después como la masacre de los Oni. Aun creo que no podría tener mejor nombre, después de todo, lo que combatió allí aquel día no eran humanos, sino monstruos. Verdaderos demonios.

Yo sobreviví a aquella batalla. Era una idea tal irreal que incluso a veces llegaba a dudarlo. Sin embargo, él siempre estuvo allí para recordarlo. Era imposible olvidar que estaba viva mientras no perdiera de vista su resplandeciente cabellera plateada. Porque se lo debía. Mi vida, mi libertad y mi futuro. Se lo debía absolutamente todo.

* * *

 **Estoy pensando en una posible continuación, pero de momento esto acaba aquí.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Antes de nada decir que la idea principal era que esto fuese un One-shot, pero decidí hacer una continuación gracias a los dos adorables Reviews que recibí. Debido a esto, es posible que a partir de ahora tenga algún **Spoiler** relacionado con el pasado y la guerra._

 _Gintama pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi-sensei_

* * *

Era de noche cuando estalló la primera explosión y tras esa le siguieron muchas otras. De un momento a otro la calma de la noche se vio interrumpida por el clamor de los soldados irrumpiendo en la fortaleza.

Era el quinto ataque en lo que iba de mes y todavía no habían logrado tomar el control de la zona. Las fuerzas del ejército revolucionario habían perdido un gran número de miembros y gran parte de su motivación inicial. Sin embargo, aquella noche era diferente. Algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo que iba a cambiar el sentido de las cosas.

El palacio había sido tomado varios meses atrás por los Amanto y lo habían convertido en una de las bases principales. Desde entonces se había vuelto un verdadero problema para las últimas fuerzas Joui.

Dos meses atrás habían destrozado por completo los ejércitos del norte del país y la poca resistencia que todavía podía oponerse a la invasión estaban concentradas al oeste de Edo. El gobierno se había vendido hacía ya siete años a la conquista y hacía poco que habían nombrado el sucesor del anterior Shogun que, según se rumoreaba entre los soldados, sería reconocido pronto por el emperador en Kioto. Con eso, para los Jouisisi se volvió una necesidad mayor tomar aquella fortaleza. Debían acabar pronto allí para poder planear un atentado contra el joven Shogun.

Dentro del palacio, al otro lado del apogeo de la batalla, una pequeña figura encapuchada corría por las calles a gran velocidad y, haciendo gala de una agilidad sorprendente, saltó un muro, aterrizando limpiamente al otro lado. Se agachó al reconocer un guardia vigilando al otro lado de la plaza y caminando entre las sombras se le acercó por detrás. Justo en el clavo. Tras aquel hombre, tal y como le habían indicado, pudo distinguir una puerta de madera apenas visible en medio de la oscuridad empotrada contra el enorme muro. Aquella era, ni más ni menos, que la entrada secreta que escondía aquella fortaleza y que tanto tiempo les había costado encontrar. No era difícil suponer que en realidad las explosiones del frente no eran más que una distracción.

La silueta negra se escurrió entre las sombras y se desplazó en dirección al solitario guardia, pegada por completo a los muros de las edificaciones que cerraban la plaza; todo ello en completo silencio. Cuando llegó a una distancia razonable sacó de debajo de su ropa una katana y descargó un golpe certero en la sien del hombre con su vaina, dejándolo inconsciente. Lo ató y amordazó correctamente, asegurándose de que no pudiera huir o hacer ruido, y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Era pequeña, más de lo que le había parecido desde lejos, una persona adulta no podría caber por ella sin agacharse. Pese a eso era muy pesada, y tras conseguir forzar el picaporte a una velocidad que habría hecho sombra al mejor de los ladrones apenas fue capaz de moverla de su sitio.

Soltó una maldición y volvió a intentar tirar de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero solamente cedió un par de centímetros. De pronto, escuchó un ruido al otro lado y la pesada puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que la figura encapuchada perdiera el equilibrio y acabara en el suelo.

—Bien hecho, Akari-dono. —Dijo la voz de un hombre al tiempo que surgía por el hueco que había dejado la puerta. En su mano izquierda llevaba un farol de aceite con el que iluminaba el camino, y dejó ver sus facciones. El hombre vestía un peto sobre un kimono pistacho y llevaba por encima un haori verde botella, además tenía el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta floja que caía sobre sus hombros.

—Zura-san, apague la luz o nos descubrirán. —Susurró la pequeña figura mientras se incorporaba.

—¡No soy Zura, soy…! —El aludido no pudo acabar su queja porque una segunda persona que surgió de la puerta lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza.

—Deja de montar tanto escándalo y haz caso a la niña.

El segundo en aparecer fue un hombre de cabellos oscuros tirando hacia morados y vestido con ropas occidentales, con rostro serio y diligente, y una mirada que asustaba con solo verla.

—¿Cómo está la situación? —Preguntó este dirigiéndose a la pequeña figura encapuchada.

—La batalla se centra en el este y se mantiene constante. —Susurró esta mientras apuntaba en la dirección mencionada. — Esta zona está despejada salvo por algún guardia perdido. He trazado un camino para llegar rápidamente al castillo.

—De acuerdo. —El hombre de ropas occidentales se giró hacia su compañero, quien, en medio de su estúpida labor de apagar el candil, le había prendido fuego a la manga y se sacudía enérgicamente de un lado a otro. —Zura, deja de jugar con eso y vamos.

—No soy Zura, soy Katsu… ¡Aaay! —Gritó al agarrar la manga en llamas de mala manera.

La pequeña figura salió corriendo, seguida de cerca por ambos hombres, aunque el de pelo largo se quedó un poco más rezagado. Con sigilo se acercaron al pie del castillo, donde encontraron otros dos guardias, los cuales no tardaron en caer inconscientes al suelo.

—Akari, será mejor que te quedes aquí. —Dijo el de ropas occidentales. —A partir de este punto puede ser peligroso.

La figura encapuchada asintió e hizo una media reverencia al tiempo que se retiraba.

—Estaré dando soporte médico en el frente. —Susurró y salió corriendo.

Con una ligereza asombrosa y una velocidad que no le hacía sombra la pequeña encapuchada bajó hasta el apogeo de la batalla. Se quedó a una distancia prudencial, sería demasiado peligroso acercarse más. Era buena escondiéndose pero aun había mucho que debía aprender para poder luchar de verdad en un combate.

Allí abajo se estaba librando una intensa batalla entre los Jouisisi y Amanto, y ninguno de los dos bandos tenía las de ganar, al menos no aún. Sin embargo, la pequeña sabía que eso cambiaría pronto, que a diferencia de todas las demás veces contaban con algo esencial: el factor sorpresa. Zura-san y Takatsugi-san tenían la misión de acabar con la mente pensante que había liderado a los Amanto durante aquel mes interminable. Una vez este estuviera fuera de combate, el resto no tardarían en caer como piezas de dominó.

Akari se quitó la capucha, levantó la mirada desde su posición y la paseó por toda la explanada, hasta que lo encontró. Él estaba en el centro de la plaza, liderando a voz en grito al resto de hombres que obedecían ciegamente sus órdenes. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que se encontraba bien.

Como siempre, estaba vestido con el mismo haori blanco que llevaba cuando lo conoció y que ella había tenido que lavar a conciencia. Por alguna razón se había empeñado en usarlo para todas las batallas y solía acabar lleno de sangre y manchado de substancias que la pequeña ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer. Ella lo lavaba cada vez que eso ocurría, era algo así como una costumbre, o quizá la manera de reafirmar el contrato que lo ligaba a él. Quizá por esa misma razón él lo usaba siempre y lo dejaba en aquellas condiciones. Quizá por esa misma razón Akari llegó a preguntarse qué pasaría con su relación cuando ya no fuera capaz de quitarle las manchas de sangre a la prenda, o peor: cuando este se rompiera por todo el uso que él le había dado en los últimos cuatro años.

Pero no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso en aquel momento. Luchaban por una causa, y su meta estaba cerca, o eso creía la pequeña, eso era lo que había entendido de los comentarios de los Jouisisi. La verdad es que nadie le había dicho cuál era su objetivo. Ella se dedicaba a obedecer las órdenes que él le daba, y las cumplía dentro del rango de sus posibilidades. Se había hecho más fuerte a lo largo de los cuatro años que llevaba siguiéndolo, él mismo le había enseñado a usar la espada y le había regalado la que tenía. Sin embargo, todavía era una niña pequeña que ignoraba muchas cosas. Era consciente de ello, así como sabía que conocía otras tantas.

La joven lo vio liderar a sus hombres en medio de aquel campo en llamas mientras descargaba una y otra vez su katana contra el enemigo. Todavía le sorprendía ver eso. Pese a todos los años que llevaban juntos, todavía era incapaz de entender como la persona a la que había llegado a querer tanto podía convertirse en aquella máquina de matar.

Innumerables veces se había preguntado qué lo motivaba, e innumerables veces le había formulado la pregunta. Pero él simplemente sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza, como diciendo: "aun eres muy pequeña para comprenderlo". Eso la frustraba en cierta manera, y le entraban ganas de decirle que ya no era una niña, que la mocosa que recogió hacía cuatro años había crecido. Pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo de que eso la alejase de él, que el convertirse en adulta supusiera perder la relación que mantenían.

No había llegado a conocer a sus padres, así que él había sido lo más parecido a una familia que había tenido nunca. Gracias a él nunca volvió a sentirse sola. E igual pasó con el resto de rebeldes. Algunos la rechazaron al principio, no les parecía bien que una niña pequeña deambulase entre asesinos, les resultaba un incordio. Así que tuvo que esforzarse por demostrar que no lo era, que podía llegar a ser útil. Debía demonstrar que podía ayudar, o de lo contrario la echarían, la alejarían de la única persona en el mundo que decidió aceptarla a su lado. Y eso jamás permitiría que sucediera. Nadie iba a alejarla de él. Nunca.

Quizá por eso había decidido comenzar a aprender medicina. Aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear en una batalla frente a frente, pero era rápida y habilidosa con las manos, así que con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que sí había algo que podía hacer para ayudarlo. Al final comprendió que todo lo que hacía era para ayudarlo. Pero estaba bien. Porque él la había salvado. Estaba viva gracias a él, podía seguir aprendiendo sobre la vida y la suerte gracias a él, había visto un sinfín de cosas maravillosas gracias a él, y también, gracias a él, había conocido por primera vez en su vida la verdadera felicidad.

Cada vez que lo pensaba su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente y no podía evitar preguntarse si sería capaz de devolverle toda aquella felicidad que él le había dado.

El equilibrio del combate que se libraba un par de metros más abajo cambió de pronto. En la zona opuesta a donde estaba él, los rebeldes Joui cedieron bajo en continuo ataque enemigo y comenzaron a desperdigarse por todas partes, tratando inútilmente de frenar a los amanto.

Sakamoto-san los acababa de dejar hacía apenas un par de meses, "para convertirse en comerciante espacial" había dicho con una sonrisa para luego echarse a reír tontamente, y es cierto que aquel día tenían una carta bajo la manga para ganar de una vez por todas, pero al dividirse en dos grupos también reducían en gran manera su poder ofensivo, dejando al ejército del frente sin dos de sus principales diligentes. Él sabía eso, al igual que lo supieron Zura-san y Takatsugi-san cuando se decidió quienes entrarían al castillo. De hecho, fue él mismo quien se ofreció para ocupar el puesto ofensivo y los otros dos no lo contradijeron porque sabían que era lo mejor. No había nadie mejor que él para confiarle aquella clase de cosas, para confiarle el frente de una batalla, "para encargarle la misión de arrasar con todo lo que se encontrase en su camino", dijo cuando ella le preguntó. Por supuesto también se permitió añadir: "Además, solo alguien de la altura de Takatsugi podría entrar por un lugar como ese" dijo con voz burlesca mientras se plantaba de pie a su lado y colocaba una mano para medir a su compañero, quien ya le dirigía una mirada de profundo odio y desprecio.

Akari se quedó mirando detenidamente a sus compañeros correr despavoridos ante el ataque del enemigo y apretó los puños. No podía hacer nada. Solo le quedaba esperar que sus heridas no fuesen mortales y que ella pudiese tratarlas. Solo eso, pero aun así deseaba tener la fuerza para poder aferrar la katana que él le había regalado y saltar temerariamente al campo de batalla. Pero no cambiaría nada, lo sabía. Solo crearía un bulto inútil en medio de tanta sangre y muerte, una niña pequeña parada ante un monstruo y sin la más mínima oportunidad de asestar un golpe, y mucho menos vencer. Lo sabía, entonces ¿por qué estaba corriendo hacia allí? ¿Por qué todo su cuerpo hacía reaccionado y avanzaba a toda velocidad de cabeza al infierno?

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que hacía ya se le había saltado encima al primer amanto. Tuvo suerte. Lo cogió por sorpresa y desde una posición elevada que le dejó una abertura directa a su cuello. Ella descargó todo su peso sobre la espada, aferrando la empuñadura con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir y hundiendo la hoja en el lugar donde su instinto médico le dijo que estaba la arteria aorta de aquel ser.

No era la primera vez que mataba. Tampoco la segunda ni la tercera. Lo había hecho incontables veces, pero jamás se acostumbraría a ello. El ruido de los huesos del cuello al quebrar bajo su peso, el color de la sangre salpicándolo todo, su olor o incluso su sabor a hierro… eran cosas que la perseguirían esa misma noche en sus pesadillas, era algo que le provocaba asco y miedo. "¿Miedo a qué?" se preguntaba a veces. Nunca respondía, pero aun así sabía la respuesta. "A mí misma".

"Es matar o morir" se dijo mientras desencajaba la katana del cuerpo inconsciente del amanto y se giraba hacia el rebelde Jouisisi que acababa de salvar. Él la miró sorprendido y todavía con el miedo de alguien que va a morir en los ojos. Lo conocía. Era un joven que se había unido hacía poco al escuadrón del Kihetai, un muchacho bastante alegre que nadie acababa de entender que hacía allí exactamente. Aunque eso podía ser aplicado a todos los que estaban allí, o incluso a los que ya no estaban. Nadie sabía exactamente qué era lo que hacían peleando por un país que los había abandonado ¿Qué era lo que motivaba a la gente a luchar en una guerra? "Proteger el país y nuestras familiar" decían unos, "Orgullo y fama" decían otros. Para Akari aquello solo era una forma de quedarse junto a la persona que amaba. Si él se quedaba ella también. No tenía por qué darle más vueltas. Y para poder quedarse a su lado debía matar.

Eso a él no le gustaba. Nunca lo había hecho. La primera vez que mató lo hizo por supervivencia. "Matar o morir" le decía siempre Takatsugi-san, y sin embargo él se enfadó con ella aquel día. "No quería que tú te manchases también" le había dicho mientras esquivaba su mirada y se sentaba en el suelo con la cabeza agachada y una mirada perdida.

Ocurrió cuando solo llevaba medio año junto a los rebeldes. Todo había sido muy rápido. Cayeron en una emboscada en plena noche y ella fue separada del grupo por un desprendimiento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontró sola de nuevo y se asustó. Por puro instinto desenvainó el arma que solía llevar siempre encima por aquel entonces, una kodachi que Kurokono-san se la había regalado cuando se marchó, y también por puro instinto la alzó en alto cuando vio aparecer una sombra a su frente. Escuchó el grito ahogado de alguien y después notó como un cuerpo caía sobre ella. Quedó atrapada bajo aquel peso muerto durante horas, llorando y muerta de miedo y frío, hasta el amanecer, hasta que él apareció corriendo y gritando su nombre.

Nada más verlo aparecer ante ella y sentirse libre del peso del cadáver se abalanzó sobre él y lloró aferrada a su kimono durante varios minutos. Él no dijo nada y simplemente la dejó estar mientras acariciaba su cabello. Tampoco dijo nada después, no dijo nada hasta que horas más tarde ella le preguntó directamente. Fue entonces cuando habló y dijo eso, y lo hizo con una voz tan seria que en su momento llegó a asustarla.

Aquella noche tuvo pesadillas por primera vez desde que se había unido al grupo. Se despertó cuando ya anochecía después de dormir durante todo el día, aterida y asustada, todavía con un grito que no había acabado de formarse atascado en la garganta. Se levantó del futón y corrió junto a él.

Lo encontró montando guardia fuera, sentado sobre el muro y mirando las estrellas. Exactamente igual al día que lo conoció. Pero esta vez ella también se subió al muro y se lo quedó mirando a unos pasos de distancia. Él la miró con los ojos entornados, con aquellos ojos granates perdidos e indiferentes, pero que al mismo tiempo podían transmitir tantas cosas si los sabías leer bien. Y ella sabía. Había aprendido a lo largo del tiempo.

Aquella noche había dormido con él allí fuera, sentada sobre su regazo y acunada por el viento. Desde entonces ha dormido con él todas las noches que tenía pesadillas, todas las veces en las que había matado a alguien.

El clamor del campo de batalla la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Había saltado precipitada y temerariamente y había tenido suerte, pero esta se le estaba acabando. No tardó mucho antes de volver a encontrarse rodeada de enemigos, lo que la hizo temblar y aferrar su katana con más fuerza, alzándola en una pose defensiva, tal y como él le había enseñado.

—Oye, niña, ¿se puede saber qué haces? —Dijo uno de los hombres que reconoció como a Harada-san, uno de los diligentes del bando revolucionario. El samurái se le acercó y se colocó a su lado. —Esto es peligroso. Mejor retrocede.

—Harada-san, debéis replegaros hacia esta zona. —Dijo en voz alta para poder hacerle llegar su mensaje por encima del griterío que se extendía por la plaza. —He estado observando la pelea desde allí arriba y no creo que sea buena idea continuar con el ataque temerario que hay ahora mismo.

El hombre la miró por encima del hombro durante un segundo y ella le devolvió una mirada firme. Es cierto que había saltado al campo de batalla por un impulso, pero no en vano había saltado justo a aquella parte de la explanada. Por la disposición del enemigo y en parte por la del mismo ejército revolucionario, la batalla se había concentrado especialmente en la otra zona de la plaza. No eran pocos los Amantos que conocían al samurái de cabellos plateados, Shiroyasha, lo que provocaba que, inconscientemente, centrasen sus fuerzas en atacarlo a él. A Araki le molestaba un poco usarlo como señuelo, pero había encontrado una buena estrategia que podía permitirles ganar algo de tiempo, al menos hasta que Zura-san y Takatsugi-san acabasen con el estratega enemigo.

—Niña, ¿qué tal les va a ellos? —Preguntó Harada-san de pronto. Después de todo, ellos también estaban esperando impacientes por que su as bajo la manga funcionase.

—Hace unos quince minutos que los dejé en la entrada del castillo. —Respondió mientras cortaba de un tajo firme el tobillo de un amanto que acababa de abalanzarse sobre su interlocutor.

Puede que no pudiera librar una batalla real, pero aun podía ser de utilidad con un compañero fuerte. "Puede que aún no puedas luchar por ti misma, pero eres como yo" le había dicho Kurokono-san en una ocasión "Somos como una sombra que nace a los pies de una luz. Cuanto más brillante es esa luz más fuerte nos volvemos." Tiempo después, cuando abandonó el ejército y le regaló su kodachi le dijo: "Has encontrado una luz realmente brillante, así que asegúrate de permanecer siempre a su lado". Akari era aún una niña por aquel entonces, así que todavía no había logrado entender del todo a qué se refería.

—¿Cuánto más tiempo crees que van a tardar? —Volvió a preguntar Harada-san.

Más enemigos se abalanzaron contra los dos y de alguna manera consiguieron deshacerse de ellos. Tal y como ella había sugerido, los jouisisi que se había desperdigado por la plaza comenzaron a reunirse allí, creando un grupo firme de defensa y ataque que a los amanto les costaba superar.

—A lo sumo otros quince minutos. —Respondió tras tomar aliento.

—Entiendo. —Asintió —Bien, entonces de momento lo haremos a tu manera, ¿tienes un plan, verdad?

—Algo así.

El plan en cuestión no era más que crear una disposición defensiva. Habían iniciado la batalla con la idea de llamar la atención la más posible y por ello habían tenido que utilizar una estrategia ofensiva, pero ahora eso ya no hacía falta, así podían replegarse a posiciones más convenientes. Y fue lo que hicieron.

Akari había demostrado tener una gran capacidad de observación y análisis en los últimos años, pese a ser aun una niña entendía bien les técnicas más básicas de los espadachines y las condiciones óptimas para poder desplegar sus habilidades. Pero sobre todo sabía cómo crear la situación contraria: crear las condiciones perfectas en las que el poder del enemigo se viese reducido drásticamente. Por eso la obedecieron en aquel momento. Y, como siempre, acertó.

Los amanto comenzaron a desordenarse, sin saber muy bien como atacar a aquella aglomeración de samuráis que, de repente, habían adoptado una posición defensiva.

Ella e encontró rodeada de centenares de hombres que apestaban a sudor y sangre. "Todavía eres una niña" le decían todas y cada una de las espaldas que había a su alrededor. Puede que le hubieran hecho caso a su consejo, porque reconocían sus habilidades de observación, pero aún le quedaba mucho para poder ser reconocida como un miembro oficial del ejército revolucionario.

Por su parte estaba bien, ella también sabía que no podía hacer nada sola, que su función ya había sido cumplida y que ya solo le quedaba quedarse callada y curar a los heridos. Así que lo hizo. Un importante aspecto de aquella formación no solo era su poder defensivo, sino que también creaba en su interior el espacio suficiente como para poder atender a los heridos.

En medio de su labor, Akari levantó la cabeza, deseando poder verlo y saber si estaba bien. Pero fue imposible, el millón de cabezas de monstruos y humanos que se peleaban a muerte en aquella plaza se lo impidió. Aun así, sabía que estaba bien, porque era él, y él jamás se dejaría derrotar por nadie. Ella creía fervientemente y también quería creer que no había nadie en el mundo capaz de derrotar al temible Shiroyasha.

Resignada se centró en su trabajo. Si lo había correctamente él la felicitaría. Sí, seguro que lo haría. Se agacharía a su lado y acariciaría su cabeza con una sonrisa, esa case de sonrisas que solo ponía para ella, esa clase de sonrisas que eclipsaban al demonio que llevaba dentro y le devolvía a su amado _hermano mayor_.

Después, ella le diría que ese día había matado, que se había abalanzado al campo de batalla y había salvado a un hombre, matando a un monstruo. Él quizá la regañaría un poco por un acto tan temerario, pero sabía lo que ella querría decir con eso y la abrazaría hasta que se quedase dormida sobre su regazo. Y después se quedaría junto a ella toda la noche, y ella podría cerrar los ojos, tranquila porque él estaba a su lado.

 **Sin embargo, eso no sucedió.**

Tal y como ella había dicho, las fuerzas amanto comenzaron a perder fuerza después de un tiempo, más o menos quince minutos. Parecían perdidos y desorientados, oportunidad que los Jouisisi aprovecharon sin dudarlo dos veces. Poco a poco comenzaron a ganar terreno y, al cabo de un rato, la noticia de que el estratega amanto había muerto se extendió por toda la plaza. El ensordecedor griterío de los rebeldes se hizo más fuerte, llevando de la mano su motivación y entusiasmo. Ni que decir que en el momento en que la figura del imponente samurái de ropas occidentales y cabello morado alzo con voz en grito la cabeza del susodicho estratega, toda la llanura estalló en berridos y gritos de triunfo, a la vez que los amanto comenzaban a correr y retroceder, entendiendo su situación y admitiendo su derrota con una maldición.

Después de eso, Takatsugi-san y Zura-san se unieron al ejército revolucionario y acabaron por organizar todo. La lucha acabó de allí a media hora. Para entonces ya no quedaba ningún enemigo dentro de la fortaleza y los Jouisisi habían tomado con éxito control del fuerte que llevaban sitiando desde hacía semanas.

Pero había algo que no parecía ir bien. Aunque ella no lo notó hasta casi dos horas después, cuando hubo terminado de ayudar al equipo médico a asentar a los heridos en un terreno seguro y de aplicar los cuidados necesarios. Fue entonces cuando se puso a buscarlo y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, pero para su sorpresa, él se encontraba en el lugar donde menos se esperaba verlo, haciendo lo último que habría pensado posible en él.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —Escuchó su voz gritar cuando estaba a punto de pasar por delante de la sala donde se estaban decidiendo los siguientes pasos del ejército. Había descartado aquel lugar ya de entrada, principalmente porque sabía que él nunca iba a estar allí, que probablemente estuviese tumbado en alguna parte, escaqueándose de su trabajo.

—Claro que lo tiene, —Gritó la voz de Harada-san. —Ahora que hemos ganado terreno debemos dar nuestro siguiente golpe, tal y como estaba planeado.

—Creía que nuestro enemigo eran los Amanto. —La voz del peliplateado sonó dura y ronca. —¿En qué momento el asesinato de un joven que apenas puede defenderse solo entró en nuestros planes?

—Ese "joven que no puede defenderse solo" con tú lo llamas, Gintoki, es el hombre que algún día se convertirá en líder de este país. —Dijo Takatsugi, claramente molesto por la repentina oposición de su compañero. —Creía que ya te había quedado claro que nuestro enemigo es este país desde el preciso instante en que decidió aliarse con los amanto.

—Y yo creía que tenías claro por qué luchábamos, Takatsugi —Respondió con un tono cada vez más amenazador. —¿Acaso necesitas que te refresque la memoria?

—En mi opinión el que necesita que le de él aire es usted, Sakata-san. —Intervino de nuevo Harada-san. —Ni siquiera está pensando con claridad.

—Oh, no. Yo siempre pienso con claridad, sois vosotros los que tenéis los ojos ciegos por la venganza y el odio. —De nuevo, parecía una amenaza.

—Gintoki, —Una cuarta voz intervino en la conversación. Akari, quien se había pegado a la puerta y escuchaba todo atentamente desde el otro lado, la identificó como la de Zura-san. —No hace falta que seas tan agresivo. Sin embargo, creo que también tiene razón.

—¿Te vas a poner de su parte, Zura?

—No soy Zura, soy Katsura. —Soltó rápida e indiferentemente, para luego continuar hablando. —Bueno, hay algo que no sabes, Takatsugi.

Después de que el peli-largo dijo eso la habitación quedó en silencio durante casi un minuto. Akari estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Tenía la sensación de que no debía seguir escuchando a escondidas, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba quedarse para descubrir de una vez por todas cuál era la razón que lo impulsaba a él y al resto a combatir en aquella guerra sin sentido.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Zura?

—No soy Zura, soy Katsura. —Tomo aire y continuó con actitud arrogante y aires de superioridad. —A veces eres demasiado impulsivo y olvidas cosas importantes.

—No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti. —Le recriminó el aludido. Luego lo instó a continuar: —Habla.

—Le pregunté a uno de los guardias del castillo por eso. —Dijo y luego se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

Akari no pudo verlo, pues estaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero en ese momento la expresión del peliplateado cambió de golpe. Sin embargo, sí pudo oír su voz ahogada cuando dijo:

—¿A qué te refieres? —Murmuró.

—Probablemente, lo que te imaginas. Se ha decidido una fecha para su ejecución.

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación, hasta tal nivel que la pequeña llegó a preocuparse porque pudieran escuchar su respiración al otro lado de la pared.

—¿Por qué ahora? —Dijo al final Takatsugi-san. —Después de cinco años, ¿por qué precisamente ahora?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Preguntó el peliplateado— Quieren desorientarnos. Saben que nuestro próximo objetivo será intentar un ataque contra el Shogun, y eso no les interesa. No sé por qué han esperado tanto tiempo, pero si se han decidido a hacerlo ahora es porque saben que nosotros reaccionaremos.

—Nos están tendiendo una trampa.

—Y aun así no nos queda más remedio que caer en ella… —Murmuró Zura-san mientras paseaba por la habitación.

—Harada-san —Dijo Takatsugi-san con voz seria. —Lo siento pero yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a ayudar en el atentado del Shogun… Tengo… Tenemos otra cosa más importante qué hacer.

—¿¡Pero de qué están hablando?! Es nuestra oportunidad de oro. Si la dejamos pasar no volveremos a tener otra como esta.

—Lo sentimos, Harada-san. —Interrumpió el peliplateado. —Pero se lo avisamos cuando nos unimos al ejército, que teníamos un objetivo. No somos tan patriotas como usted, y puede que nuestras acciones sean un poco egoístas, pero tenemos un lugar a donde debemos ir, y nada de lo que diga va hacernos cambiar de opinión.

A medida que continuó hablando su voz se fue volviendo cada vez más grave, profunda y, según le pareció a la pequeña en aquel momento, amenazante. Harada-san se quedó calado durante un tiempo, hasta que finalmente Akari lo escuchó decir en un susurro.

—Supongo que no hay nada que hacer… —Hizo una pausa. —Se trata de Yoshida Shoujou, ¿no es así?

Nadie respondió y las últimas palabras del samurái quedaron resonando en el aire durante los minutos que los cuatro permanecieron en silencio. Para Akari aquel nombre no significaba nada, nunca lo había escuchado antes. Sin embargo pudo notar la tensión que se formó en la habitación, incluso estando al otro lado de la puerta. Bajó la cabeza y estaba dispuesta a marcharse, consciente de que quizá no debería haber escuchado todo aquello, cuando la puerta a su espalda se abrió de pronto. Perdió el equilibrio y acabó cayendo de culo al suelo. Luego miró hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse con el rostro serio de él.

El peliplateado la miró desde arriba, todavía agarrando la puerta, y clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, la joven encontró una luz en aquellos ojos granates que no supo diferenciar. Una luz que tiempo después, cuando se paró a analizar los sucesos posteriores, identificaría como tristeza.

Ella también se quedó callada durante un rato, mirándolo desde el suelo por encima de su hombro. Luego trató de sonreír inocentemente, como una niña a la que han pillado haciendo algo que no debía y se giró.

—Gin-niisan…

Lo que no se esperaba es que él le dirigiera aquella expresión enfadada, ni que frunciese el ceño de aquella manera antes de decir con una voz rota:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

 **Nota:** Debo decir que las palabras de Kurokono-san fueron robadas directamente de Kuroko Tetsuya, personaje del anime "Kuroko no Basket"a quien parodia el propio Kurokono.

 **Nota 2:** Una kodachi es básicamente una katana más pequeña.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo que no se esperaba es que él le dirigiera aquella expresión enfadada, ni que frunciese el ceño de aquella manera antes de decir con una voz rota:

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo... —Tartamudeó mientras retrocedía un par de pasos. Debía admitirlo, su mirada en aquel momento no solo le dio miedo, sino que también le recordó aquellos pensamientos que tuvo cuando lo conoció: de que aquel hombre era y todavía seguía siendo solamente un asesino. —Te estaba buscando —Dijo al final mientras esquivaba su mirada.

—Akari —La llamó, y su voz sonó fría y seria. —Lo siento. Hoy no tengo tiempo para ti.

Dicho esto acabó por salir de la habitación y emprender su camino hacia algún punto incierto de la fortaleza. La pequeña se lo quedó mirando marchar, bloqueada en el umbral y con los ojos húmedos. No le gustaba que la tratase así. Era igual a aquella noche, cuando ella mató por primera vez, cuando él se encerró en sí mismo y le prohibió la entrada a su corazón. Cuando él, quizá por incertidumbre o quizá por miedo, la trató como una completa extraña.

—Akari-dono, es bueno ver que estás bien. —Dijo Zura-san mientras se le acercaba y le sonreía con una expresión extraña. Gin-niisan no era el único que la miraba de esa manera, también el inocente Zura-san parecía molesto por algo.

—Akari.

Takatsugi-san siempre había tenido un carácter serio y de pocos amigos, pero esa vez sonó todavía más frío y, al igual que el peliplateado, casi amenazante.

— ¿Qué has escuchado?

Típico de él, tan directo como siempre. La pequeña sabía que no tenía sentido mentir. Takatsugi-san era un experto para sonsacar información y estaba segura de que no iba a moderarse solo porque ella perteneciera en cierta manera al ejército, y mucho menos porque fuera una niña pequeña. Eso le daba igual y sin Gin-niisan a su lado, el samurái de ropas occidentales le daba miedo.

Una vez analizado todo eso comprendió que no le quedaba más remedio que decir la verdad. Y lo mejor era tratar el tema de frente.

— ¿Quién es Yoshida Shouyou? —Preguntó al cabo de un rato y al ver la expresión de los tres samuráis que tenía delante comprendió que había dado en el clavo.

Takatsugi-san entornó los ojos y los clavó en ella, observándola fijamente y completamente atento al más mínimo movimiento.

— ¿Quién crees tú qué es? —Preguntó al cabo de un rato si quitarle la mirada de encima.

La pequeña se sorprendió con la pregunta. Se habría esperado que el samurái se negara a responderle, pero no que le preguntase aquello. Bajó la cabeza algo confundida y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo al hombre que tenía delante. La expresión de este no varió ni un poco y seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La pregunta iba en serio y debía responder.

Akari comenzó a analizar todo lo que acababa de escuchar y a unirlo todo junto en una deducción lógica.

Zura-san había mencionado algo de una ejecución, ¿la ejecución de Yoshida Shouyou? Podía ser, aunque también tenía sentido que ese tal Shouyou fuese el ejecutor. Gin-niisan había dicho algo acerca de su verdadero objetivo y Takatsugi-san mencionó que esa era la razón por la que estaban en aquella guerra.

Después de analizarlo correctamente, la pequeña se dio cuenta de que por fin había averiguado ese interrogante que tanto la había martirizado: la razón por la que él continuaba luchando.

Por fin conocía el nombre del causante de eso, el motivo por la que Gin-niisan arriesgaba su vida en aquel lugar. Esa persona por la que, casi sin darse cuenta, había sentido tanta envidia. Porque esa persona era tan importante para él que lo hacía querer jugarse la vida. Porque esa persona hacía que, en momentos como aquellos, él se distanciase de ella. Era una entidad que, sin siquiera estar presente, los había mantenido distanciados…

Llevada por la nostalgia, o quizá la tristeza, la pequeña recordó aquel momento, hacía ya dos años, en el que él le prometió aquello: _"Cuando todo esto acabe te prometo que te daré un hogar"_ le había dicho el peliplateado en uno de los pocos momentos en los que se dejaba sucumbir ante la presión de la guerra.

Si Akari trataba de hacer memoria no podía recordar un momento en el que él hubiera estado peor. Había sido una derrota demoledora, y una verdadera masacre. Aquel día murieron un sinfín de soldados en medio de una batalla que luego resultó ser inútil. Los que sobrevivieron estaban en terribles condiciones, y ni él ni el resto de hombres de su escuadrón se habían salvado.

Akari todavía tenía pesadillas cuando recordaba el estado en el que estaba cuando lo encontró inconsciente bajo una pila de escombros y cuerpo, tras haberse adentrado en el mar de cadáveres, moqueando y llorando a lágrima viva para buscarlo desesperadamente. Lo habían abierto en canal desde el hombro derecho hasta casi su estómago, por no hablar de que tenía ambos brazos rotos y una contusión grave en la cabeza.

Apenas sobrevivió a la operación precaria y rudimentaria que el reducido grupo de Jouishishi pudo darle en medio de un ryokan de mala muerte y rodeado de soldados que morían a cada segundo. No despertó hasta más de una semana más tarde y en todo ese tiempo permaneció inconsciente, con una fiebre altísima y teniendo alucinaciones mientras no dejaba de murmurar palabras incomprensibles. Ella no se separó de él, ni si quiera para atender sus propia heridas, pues ni ella se había salvado. Lo cuidó y trató con toda la dedicación que pudo reunir, e incluso cuando él despertó no se alejó de su lado.

Sucedieron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y aquella vez Gin-niisan no solo salió gravemente herido, sino que también cayó, por primera vez desde que lo conocía y probablemente desde que era pequeño, en una profunda depresión de la que aún quedaban vestigios en su corazón.

Estuvo a punto de morir por inanición si no llega a ser porque la niña lo obligó a comer y beber; quien sabe cómo lo hizo. Y una vez hubo superado esa etapa comenzó una disputa con Takatsugi-san, el cual no había salido mucho mejor parado, por razones que solo ellos conocían y que los dejó en peor estado que el inicial. Después de eso, ambos samuráis tardaron casi dos meses en volver a hablarse sin acabar a golpes el uno con el otro, y fue cuando Gin-niisan entró en un estado de nostalgia y depresión que, como muchos pensaban, solo superó gracias a la promesa que le hizo a la pequeña niña aquella noche.

—Las guerras no tienen sentido. —Había dicho mientras dejaba que la pequeña le cambiase la venda de la enorme herida del torso que todavía no había curado del todo. Akari se sorprendió con aquella frase y detuvo su labor para mirarlo a los ojos. —Ganes o pierdas, las pérdidas siempre superan a las ganancias.

El peliplateado desvió la mirada y la clavó en el techo de la habitación mientras levantaba un puño en el aire y lo cerraba como si estuviese agarrando algo que solo él podía ver. Luego calló y permaneció con la mirada perdida y el brazo levantado.

—Entonces ¿Por qué luchas? —Preguntó ella al final, pensando que si él dejaba ese espacio de silencio era porque quería que ella se lo preguntase, como si le diera miedo decirlo por propia voluntad.

—Supongo que yo tampoco tengo sentido. —Murmuró y bajó el brazo para agarrar la pequeña mano que reposaba a su lado. Akari todavía recuerda lo frías que estaban sus manos en aquel entonces. —Somos los humanos los que empezamos las guerras sin sentido, así que probablemente el problema no sean las guerras en sí, sino las personas que las empiezan y continúan. —Cerró los ojos y volvió a guardar silencio. —No tiene sentido que me preguntes porqué peleo si nadie lo sabe para empezar. Pero supongo que es porque quiero proteger algo… hay alguien a quien quiero salvar a toda costa…

La pequeña no dijo nada. Simplemente se dedicó a apretar su mano y frotarla para tratar de darle calor.

—Siento no poder darte un hogar en el que vivir. —Dijo él de repente. —Sé que esta vida no es la mejor que una niña pequeña podría desear. —Akari clavó sus ojos en los granates de él y esta vez el peliplateado no apartó la mirada. —Pero te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe, cuando haya cumplido con mi deber… te daré un hogar al que puedas regresar.

Después de eso no dijo nada más. Cerró los ojos y al cabo de un rato se quedó dormido sin que ella pudiera acabar de colocarle bien la venda nueva.

A su vez, la pequeña tampoco dijo nada. No quería presionarlo, no quería que supiera cuán feliz la acababan de hacer aquellas palabras. Pero sobre todo, no quería que se enterase de que, desde aquel momento, había comenzado a odiar poco a poco a la persona que la alejaba de su final feliz al lado de Gin-niisan.

 ** _Sin embargo, en el momento en el que por fin se dio cuenta de que ya conocía el nombre del hombre que tanto la había obsesionado, lo único que sintió fue absoluta decepción. No estaba segura de porqué. Simplemente descubrió que, después de todo, saber su nombre no marcaba nada._**

—Creo que tú sola te has dado cuenta, ¿no es así? —La voz de Takatsugi-san la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y volvió a mirar al samurái a los ojos. Este sonrió de medio lado, y ella decidió cambiar la pregunta.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Yoshida Shoujou?

La expresión de su interlocutor cambio a una extraña sonrisa maliciosa y acabó por convertirse en un suspiro. Takatsugi-san se agachó hasta quedar poco más alto que ella, algo que pocas veces hacía, y que provocó que su curiosidad aumentase todavía más, si es que eso era siquiera posible.

Su relación con Takatsugi-san nunca había sido precisamente buena. El samurái de ropas occidentales siempre estaba discutiendo con Gin-niisan y, de alguna manera, ese recelo había pasado a ella. Fue uno de los primeros en oponerse a su incorporación en el grupo y se había asegurado de tacharla como un incordio ante el resto de Jouishishis. También fue el primero a quien ella demostró su utilidad, el primero al que le mostró e hizo reconocer su capacidad de análisis. Incluso antes que al peliplateado, razón por la que estuvo de morros y lanzándole miradas asesinas al líder del Kiheitai durante una semana entera, como advirtiéndole de que quien había encontrado a la niña, reconocido su capacidad y, sobre todo, quien se había convertido en su adorado "héroe" era él y nadie más.

Aquella fue su primera muestra de celos, y es que Gin-niisan resultó ser verdaderamente celoso, dato que la pequeña anotó cuidadosamente en su memoria y corazón.

—¿Sabes lo que es la purga de Kansai? —Preguntó Takatsugi-san mientras fruncía el ceño.

Ella lo imitó. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Había sido una auténtica masacre y persecución de los grandes pensadores y defensores del liberalismo de la época que abarcó todo el país y llegó a niveles que ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginar. Había que estar muy ciego o vivir bajo tierra para no haberse enterado de ella.

Asintió.

—Yoshida Shoujou fue una víctima de la purga de Kansai.

Takatsugi-san volvió a ponerse en pie y se llevó las manos a la cintura. Tenía el ceño totalmente arrugado y sus ojos destilaban un brillo de odio y locura.

—Era un hombre con unos ideales un tanto raros. —Esta vez fue a Harada-san quien habló. —O al menos eso me han contado… —Añadió tras recibir una mirada, quizá recriminadora, quizá de advertencia por parte del otro. —Cuando nuestro Gobierno se vendió a la conquista Amanto hace siete años, comenzó a temer por los levantamientos de los samurái que no pensaban aceptar esa decisión. Esta era una tierra conocida como _El País del samurái_ y nuestros orgullos no permitirían que nos rindiéramos sin luchar. Así que decidió aniquilarlos a todos.

Akari asintió. Eso también lo sabía, había visto muchos hombres de renombre caer como moscas ante el poder demoledor de los invasores, ante su tecnología que dejó obsoleta nuestras armas. _"Esta ya no es una guerra que se pueda luchar con honor y valentía"_ le había dicho una vez un viejo Rounin que ella había tratado de salvar desesperadamente mientras poco a poco se moría tras recibir el impacto de un cañón Amanto. _"En nuestros tiempos, bastaba con una katana y la lealtad a nuestro Señor para llevar este país adelante. Los días en los que los samurái paseábamos por las calles como los reyes de la ciudad han acabado. Ahora, para poder hacer frente al nuevo enemigo no nos quedó más remedio que aprender a usar sus trucos… pero las armas de fuego no son como las katanas, da igual la habilidad de quién lo empuñe, todo depende de la suerte y no de la destreza. Aprendimos a usarlas y frenamos la invasión, pero ¿a qué precio? Todavía me pregunto si valió la pena perdernos a nosotros mismos y nuestro bushido para poder seguir llevando el título de "samurái" y conservar nuestras katanas."_

Aquello le dio a la pequeña mucho de lo que pensar, y por enésima vez se preguntó qué era lo que hacía allí en aquella guerra.

Le preguntó a Gin-niisan por ello, y él le dio un respuesta evasiva. " _Depende de cómo lo mires"_ le dijo mientras apartaba la mirada y la fijaba en algún punto incierto del infinito.

Gin-niisan siempre se ponía melancólico cuando ella sacaba esa clase de temas. Ahora, tras volver a analizar esa situación con la información que acababa de obtener, podía comprender que la razón de eso no era otra que Yoshida Shoujou. Y, de nuevo, sintió celos.

Sin embargo, un hombre que había escuchado su conversación les dijo:

—Decir eso es cobarde, Sakata-san. Está eludiendo su pregunta.

El peliplateado volvió a caer a la realidad con ese comentario pues parecía haber emigrado a algún lugar muy lejano del plano metafísico.

—Pero es cierto, ¿no es así? El propio hecho que usted acabe de rebatir mi respuesta lo afirma. —Comentó con voz irónica.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua, hastiado y se giró hacia ella.

—Niña, no dejes que los delirios de un viejo como ese te afecten. No era más que un Rounin, ¿qué iba a saber él de lealtad u honor? Nunca en su vida conoció algo como eso, así que no es nadie para hablar. Los Rounin no son más que escoria que caminan de la mano de la traición. No tenían un amo fijo y trabajaban para todo aquel que les ofreciera dinero. ¡No tienen derecho a llamarse a sí mismos samuráis!

Aquellas palabras también impactaron con fuerza contra ella. Siendo sincera, había nacido en una época en la que el código samurái ya había comentado a desaparecer. Solo conocía la sociedad anterior a la llegada de los Amanto por lo que los heridos como aquel Rounin le contaba, y poco a poco había ido creando su puzle. Pero aquella clase de ideas tan extremistas no encajaban en la imagen sobre la que había comenzado a trabajar, iniciada principalmente por el propio peliplateado o por Zura-san, quien se ofreció a relatarle, a voz en grito y con la ilusión de un niño pequeño, las aventuras de grandes figuras del pasado. Aunque, según se enteró más tarde, muchas estaban mal y llenas de errores; lo que llevó a Gin-niisan a prohibirle preguntarle a Zura-san por datos históricos relevantes.

Después de haber reproducido la nueva información y fracasado en organizarla, Akari se giró hacia el peliplateado y descubrió sorprendida que este miraba al hombre con verdadero odio. Él calló al darse cuenta de ello y se tensó al instante. Todos los Joushishi conocían su poder arrollador, y pocos eran los que nunca agradecieron estar en su mismo bando. Quizá por eso aquel hombre, que enfrentaba aquella mirada asesina por primera vez, se sintió tan cohibido. Lo entendía, ella también lo había sufrido.

—Creo que es usted el que no tiene derecho a hablar de cosas que no conoce. —Dijo fríamente y sin apartar la mirada.

No se dijo nada más y simplemente el hombre se retiró en silencio. En aquel momento, Akari no fue capaz de comprender qué fue lo que sucedió ni qué hizo que él se enfadase tanto, y cuando se lo preguntó él le respondió: _"no está bien hablar mal de las personas muertas"._ Ahora, comprendía que, como siempre, era por Yoshida Shoujou. Y los celos aumentaron.

Akari descubrió más tarde, tras escuchar un par de rumores entre los miembros de bajo rango del escuadrón al que pertenecía aquel hombre, que este era miembro de un clan que había servido durante décadas a una gran familia influyente que fue de las primeras que sucumbieron ante la purga de Kansai.

—Pero Shoujou está vivo. —De vuelta en el presente, la pequeña se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a perderse entre sus ensoñaciones, y esa información era importante, así que prestó atención.

—Se dice que lleva años encerrado por los las fuerzas asesinas del Tendoshu a la espera de su ejecución… ¿cómo les llamaban? ¿Yatagarasu? — comentó Harada-san mientras buscaba la confirmación de los otros dos.

Takatsugi-san volvió a fruncir el ceño y en lugar de sentir continuo la explicación.

—Los Yatagarasu son muy retorcidos. En vez de matar a Shoujou cuando lo capturaron hace siete años, decidieron mantenerlo prisionero. Y justo ahora se ha fijado su fecha de muerte. Es como si se estuviera burlando de nosotros, como si nos hubieran tentado con la idea de salvarlo para ejecutarlo delante de nuestras narices.

—Puede que nunca existiera esa posibilidad desde el principio. —Dijo Zura-san con tono melancólico.

—Eso lo sabemos, pero ¿y qué? Ya has oído a Gintoki. No me gusta, pero tiene razón.

—Asi que después de todo vais a marcharos… —Harada-san parecía haber caído contra la realidad por primera vez en todo lo que iba de conversación, ya hasta ahora seguía manteniendo la esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira, de que realmente nunca hubieran tenido intención de marcharse y que los acompañarían hasta el final. Pero no era así.

Takatsugi-san, Zura-san y el propio Gin-niisan tenían un futuro marcado desde hacía años, un futuro que por desgracia no habían elegido ellos, y que iba a marcarlos por el resto de sus vidas. Había algo que debían hacer, no porque fuese su obligación, sino porque se lo debían a alguien.

Eso ella lo entendía, porque estaba en su misma situación, pero aún así le dolía. No podía evitarlo. Porque tenía un miedo atroz a que eso la alejara de él.

De un momento a otro, la niña se encontró corriendo fuera de la sala, corriendo desesperadamente en su busca, pese a que no supiera dónde encontrarlo; solo sabía que por el momento necesitaba correr.

Ya sabía suficiente acerca de Yoshida Shoujou, es más, tenía la sensación de que sabía demasiado, de que no quería saber más. Ya era suficiente. Shoujou estaba, sino muerto, desaparecido. Shoujou no había estado a su lado en los últimos años, al contrario que ella. Pero ella no era suficiente. Después de todo, nunca fue capaz de rellenar ese hueco en su corazón. Después de todo, seguían metidos en aquel mundo, seguían rodeados de guerra y matanzas, de muerte, llantos y devastación.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusta. Lo sabía, pero algo acababa de despertar en su interior y no parecía tener intención de detenerse. ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo en aquel momento? Solo era un montón de sentimientos contradictorios y confusos que habían comenzado a atorar en su corazón y provocaron que las lágrimas comenzasen a aparecer en sus ojos.

¿Cómo podría admitir en aquel momento que tenía deseos de monopolizarlo? Porque él era lo único que ella tenía, su única familia, la única persona que la aceptó a su lado sin ninguna condición ni tener que demostrarle nada. Pero ella no era la única para él. Gin-niisan tenía esa habilidad, la de rodearse de personas. Su alma brillante te hacía quererlo seguir y nunca perder de vista ese resplandor. A ella le había pasado.

Desesperada y con la vista nublada por culpa de las lágrimas. Akari continuó buscándolo por todas partes, pero no lo encontró. Aun así continuó corriendo por todo el campamento, cruzó las carpas de heridos y los dormitorios, recibió numerosas quejas por parte de los rebeldes e ignorándolas siguió corriendo. En algún momento comenzó a gritar su nombre, aunque no sería nunca capaz de determinar cuando, y tampoco pudo decir cuando se quedó sin voz.

Una vez hubo recorrido la fortaleza dos veces se detuvo agotada y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad. ¿Por qué demonios no era capaz de encontrarlo? ¿Por qué no respondía a sus gritos? ¿Dónde estaba?

La pequeña no estaba precisamente en su mejor momento y estaba sufriendo una crisis emocional que la ahogaba cada vez más. La extraña decepción que sintió al enterarse del nombre de Shoujou, había sido poco a poco sustituida por una sensación de agobio, una sensación que crecía cuántas más vueltas le daba a las palabras de Takatsugi-san y Harada-san. Y no sabía exactamente de porqué. Pues, después de todo, eso sólo podía significar buenas noticias: el final de todo, de la guerra y de aquella vida que no era vida. Significaba un final feliz al lado de Gin-niisan. Porque él se lo había prometido, que una vez cumpliese su objetivo nunca más se separaría de ella. Y su meta ahora ya estaba clara y a su alcance. Todo estaba a un segundo de desencadenarse, a un segundo del final.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan inquieta? ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar?

Quizá por eso fue que no se rindió y una vez recuperó el aliento volvió a salir corriendo. Ya había buscado por todo el castillo y no lo había encontrado, así que solo quedaba una opción: buscar fuera del él.

Decidida, echó a correr hacia la entrada principal. Por un momento tanteó de salir por el pasadizo secreto, pero acabó por descartarlo debido a la poca probabilidad de que él se hubiese siquiera acordado de su existencia, además, recordó, le sería imposible abrirla. La puerta principal era, al igual que el resto del castillo, ostentosa y enorme, y estaba lindada por dos guardias que vestían las ropas del Kiheitai, pero que la pequeña no reconoció. No era raro, no es como si conociese a todos los hombres que estaban bajo el mando de Takatsugi-san, sabía los nombres malamente del escuadrón del peliplateado y le sonaban los rostros de otros tantos a los que había cuidado en algún momento, pero poco más.

Corriendo cruzó la puerta, pasado entre ambos guardias, quienes, tal y como ella se esperaba, no la detuvieron ni mostraron dignos de pretender hacerlo. Y así, en absoluto silencio, únicamente roto por su respiración entrecortada, se adentró corriendo en la negrura del bosque que rodeaba al castillo.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Por fin, un capítulo nuevo! Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, y quiero dar gracias a todas las personas maravillosas que se molestaron en dejarme un Review, me hicieron muy feliz :3_**

 ** _Como siempre, Gintama pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi-sensei y yo únicamente le he pedido prestado (robado de mala manera) sus personajes para manipularlos un poco y cargarme sus personalidades con un montón de Ooc -.-_**

* * *

Minashi era un pueblo pequeño, metido en el fondo de un valle al sur del país y rodeado completamente por interminables campos de arroz y lodazales inaccesibles. En su momento fue unos de las plantaciones más prósperas del país, pero con el paso de los siglos los caminos que atravesaban las montañas y los pantanos se fueron perdiendo, hasta dejar al pueblo completamente aislado del resto del mundo. Minashi se convirtió así en un lugar desconocido, casi inexistente, y quizá fue eso lo que lo salvó: fue uno de los pocos pueblos que no sufrió la hambruna y el desgaste de la guerra, se salvó gracias a los campos de arroz que la sumieron en el olvido y la alejaron de la invasión Amanto.

Y llegó un momento en el que, así como el resto del mundo se olvidó de Minashi, la gente del pueblo también olvidó que existían un mundo más allá de los campos de arroz.

Pero en medio de la decadencia, Minashi se negó a desaparecer. Se aferró con uñas y dientes a la existencia mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Un extraño equilibrio que ellos mismos crearon para poder sobrevivir.

El número de personas que podían vivir en la aldea era _147_. Si superaba esa cifra, los suministros no eran suficientes para todos. Si descendía, no llegaría la mano de obra para ayudar en los campos de arroz. La proporción entre hombres y mujeres también debía ser la correcta, cabeza por cabeza, al igual que lo debía ser la proporción entre niños y adultos.

Cuando en Minashi nacía un bebé, alguien del pueblo debía morir. Cuando en el pueblo moría alguien, entonces era necesario que naciese un bebé. Si moría un adulto, se debía elegir a un niño para que ocupase su puesto y se convirtiese en adulto.

Para ellos todo estaba bien y respetaban su _equilibrio_ como si se tratase de una religión. Nunca conocieron otra forma de hacer las cosas.

 **Pero un día, ese equilibrio que la gente de Minashi guardó con tanto recelo se rompió.**

Por primera vez desde que tenían memoria, nacieron dos hermanos mellizos, un niño y una niña. Nunca habían visto algo así y no supieron cómo afrontarlo. El caos comenzó a apoderarse de la aldea mientras los dos bebés reclamaban su parte de la comida, comida que, por supuesto, no tenían.

Hicieron falta casi tres meses para que la gente de Minashi se diera cuenta de que bastaba con matar a dos personas para recuperar el equilibrio. Y para entonces, la crisis ya se había cobrado la vida de dos de ellas.

El pueblo de Minashi estuvo a punto de desaparecer por el simple nacimiento de dos niños, y quizá fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de cuan precario era su extraño _equilibrio._

 **-o0o-**

La temperatura fuera de la fortaleza era, con diferencia, mucho más baja que en su interior. Era de esperarse, las noches eran frías sin un fuego junto al que arrimarse, y allí fuera a nadie se le ocurriría encender una hoguera.

Akari cerró cuidadosamente el haori granate que Gin-niisan le había comprado mientras continuaba avanzando. Aquel frío le recordaba a la noche en que se conocieron, lo que la hizo soltar un suspiro de añoranza.

Una vez se hubo adentrado en el bosque dejó de correr y aminoró el paso. Era de noche y podía ser peligroso correr sin un rumbo fijo en medio de la oscuridad. Pese a haber perdido los nervios, su sentido común y en especial su instinto todavía seguían funcionando.

Las ramas de los árboles eran espesas y formaban una tupida cúpula sobre su cabeza, así que ni siquiera la luz de la luna llegaba hasta donde estaba ella. Comprendiendo que había cometido un grave error al olvidarse de traer un foco o al menos una antorcha, la pequeña se quedó parada en medio del camino (si es que este siquiera existía). Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la imprudencia que había cometido.

Se detuvo en medio del bosque mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y los mocos de la cara. Tenía que calmarse, o de lo contrario no lo encontraría nunca. Ahora mismo era probable que él no quisiera ser encontrado, y eso solo complicaba las cosas. No hay nada más difícil que hallar un demonio cuando este no quiere ser encontrado.

Inspiró y expiró profundamente y varias veces hasta que se hubo calmado del todo. Había llegado a una conclusión: Quería hablar con él. No tenía sentido martirizarse ella sola ni sacar ideas precipitadas, simplemente debían hablarlo.

Hablar. Akari era consciente de que aquella palabra era mucho más complicada de lo que parecía. Ella nunca había sido muy dada a las palabras, y Gin-niisan tenía la extraña manía de hablar dando largas y evitando los temas de frente. Con el tiempo, la pequeña se había cansado de recibir respuestas como "Puede", "Tal vez" o "Quién sabe…" y no le había quedado más remedio que aprender a interpretarlo por sus expresiones y su mirada. Había convivido cuatro años con él utilizando esa estrategia, pero sabía que eso no iba a funcionar ahora. Ya le había ocurrido con anterioridad: cuando ella preguntaba por ese tema, él apartaba la mirada y ponía una expresión ininteligible. Frustrante.

Continuó caminando en el bosque durante horas, hasta que sus pies comenzaron a dolerle y acabó cayendo de rodillas al suelo, completamente exhausta. Todo el cansancio acumulado durante el asedio, unido al desgaste psicológico al que había sido expuesta, se le cayeron encima como una piedra y le dejaron inutilizada en el suelo sin las fuerzas para siquiera mover un dedo. Los ojos, que todavía seguían rojos por haber llorado tanto, amenazaban con cerrársele y no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro bostezo mientras todo su cuerpo caía cuan larga era sobre el suelo de tierra.

Su cabeza ya no era capaz de pensar, y si lo era, su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso. Había perdido. El cansancio y el dolor habían podido con ella, y su pequeño cuerpo no era capaz de dar más. Pese a que en verdad quería verlo, pese a todos los esfuerzos que había hecho… "Aún era una niña pequeña luchando en un mundo que le venía grande" recordó las palabras que solía decirle Harada-san y, sintiéndose completamente impotente y abatida por la frustración, se echó a llorar. Pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para siquiera dejar salir un par de lágrimas. Tampoco fue capaz de gritar, simplemente permaneció quieta y dolorida mientras lloraba en silencio y sin lágrimas, mientras deseaba con todo su corazón encontrarse con él. Tan frustrante.

Al cabo de un rato notó como algo la levantaba del suelo y la cargaba mientras se movía en silencio por el bosque. Haciendo uso de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaba levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en la silueta negra que la había levantado en volandas. Lo hizo con la esperanza de encontrarse con su cabellera plateada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse con sus ojos escarlata. Probablemente por eso la invadió una sensación de absoluta decepción cuando reconoció al muchacho al que había salvado la vida hacía un par de horas, en el campo de batalla.

Completamente agotada cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por el llanto de nuevo mientras se quedaba dormida.

El joven soldado del Kiheitai la miró preocupado mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta a la fortaleza. Llevaba toda la noche buscando a la pequeña porque quería agradecerle por salvarle en aquel entonces y se llevó una sorpresa cuando sus compañeros le dijeron que la habían visto salir fuera del castillo, y agarrando un farol salió corriendo en su busca.

Se detuvo un segundo y observó a la niña que llevaba en brazos. Estaba congelada y sucia, tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y lleno de hierbas y hojas, además se la veía agotada e incluso su semblante dormido mantenía el ceño fruncido y lleno de preocupación. El joven había visto su mirada cuando la recogió y reconoció la desilusión en ella. Por supuesto, no era él a quien la niña esperaba.

Suspiró y apartó un mechón oscuro que tapaba su rostro dormido. La pequeña acostumbraba a vestir un kimono de hombre que, por lo general, le quedaba un par de tallas grandes y que ella misma se molestaba en coser para que le sirviera. Debido a eso, había muchos que la confundían con un niño, y el pelo largo recogido de mala manera en una coleta alta no ayudaba a distinguirla de uno. Tan parecida a un pequeño samurái que a veces contaba recordar que en el fondo era una niña.

Llevaba observándola desde que se incorporó al Kiheitai hacía casi un año, y es que la pequeña llamaba mucho la atención. No es normal ver a una niña de su edad en un lugar como ese, siguiendo y adorando a un asesino como si fuera su hermano mayor y abalanzándose a un campo de batalla como lo había hecho aquel día. Todos en el Kiheitai, e incluso fuera de este, conocían a la niña e incluso habían llegado a reconocerla. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Aquella mocosa había demostrado tener el corazón de un verdadero samurái y la valentía que muy pocos tenían.

Emprendió el camino mientras sacaba a la niña de su cabeza y al cabo de un rato llegó a la puerta principal. Entró ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros que aún seguían vigilando la puerta y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la tienda principal del campamento. El propio Katsura la recogió en cuanto lo vio llegar y le agradeció con un tono parcialmente preocupado mientras Takatsugi lo miraba agradecido. Puede que ella no lo hubiese notado, pero el peliplateado no era el único que se preocupaba por ella. Con el paso de los años, incluso los soldados rasos como él habían llegado a cogerle cariño, y tanto Katsura-san como Harada y Takatsugi (pese a que nunca lo reconocería) la valoraban mucho. Y por supuesto, aunque es posible que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta, la niña se había convertido en alguien indispensable para el peliplateado. Sakata Gintoki la necesitaba a su lado tanto como ella a él.

Muchos se habían preguntado por qué él la recogió en su momento, pero esa pregunta desaparecía en cuanto la observabas un rato: la pequeña tenía esa voluntad, la de alguien que lo ha perdido todo y valora de verdad lo que es la vida, la voluntad de querer seguir viviendo pese a todas las perradas que acabarían con la moral de muchos. Su sonrisa alegre y el brillo de admiración reflejado en sus ojos eran detalles que a cualquier hombre metido en aquel matadero lo haría sonreír, o por lo menos fruncir el ceño.

Sabiendo eso, no era difícil suponer qué motivó al peliplateado a acogerla. No fue por pena, tampoco fue una mísera acción altruista ni una manera de limpiarse las manos tras haber matado a una infinidad de personas. Era algo mucho más sencillo: Simple necesidad. Y es que Sakata Gintoki necesitaba a aquella niña, incluso más de lo que ella lo necesitaba a él; porque, con el paso del tiempo, Akari se había convertido en su fuerza, en su luz.

Aunque es posible que ni el propio pelipleteado se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

El joven suspiró y se alejó de la tienda. La niña ya estaba en buenas manos. Su labor había terminado y ya le había devuelto la deuda por haberlo salvado en el campo de batalla. Se alejó sabiendo que no volvería a acercarse a la pequeña nunca más, porque él solo era otro entre muchos de los que le debían la vida, otro "don nadie" al que ella había salvado para permanecer junto a Sakata Gintoki. Resignado, se alejó de la única luz que existía en aquel campamento, una luz que no brillaba para él. Bueno, tampoco él volvería a ayudarla de nuevo sin ningún motivo; después de todo, estaban en guerra. Nadie puede permitirse el lujo de ayudar a las personas "porque sí".

 **-o0o-**

Cuando las personas experimentan el miedo, inconscientemente lo gravan en lo más profundo de sus memorias. Son lo que podríamos definir como un "trauma", lo que lleva a los seres humanos a querer evitar repetir cualquier otra experiencia similar.

Por eso podemos decir que la gente de Minashi experimentó un trauma: el miedo al nacimiento de dos niños.

El equilibrio había sido destruido, su preciado equilibrio que los sumía en su falsa sensación de paz. Por primera vez, los aldeanos experimentaron el miedo. Miedo a que algo como eso volviese a suceder y acabase por sentenciarlos para siempre.

Hicieron falta cuatro años para que en Minashi se perdiese el miedo a los nacimientos, a la vida, cuatro años para que en la aldea volviese a nacer un bebé.

Y para entonces hizo falta tomar una decisión: La norma decía que alguien debía morir, y la tradición establecía que fuera la persona del mismo género más anciana. Norma lógica que cumplía con la intención natural de perduración de la especie. Sin embargo, dado que la propia naturaleza y el azar habían decidido empezar a destruir sus principios, los aldeanos decidieron romper una última norma: En lugar de un adulto mataron a un niño, un varón, uno de los dos hermanos gemelos.

No mostraron ni arrepentimiento ni compasión. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? Con aquel acto solo estaban asegurándose la supervivencia del resto, únicamente estaban acabando con la causa de aquel desequilibrio. Para la gente de Minashi, aquello solo era una forma de recuperar la paz. Su falsa paz.

Ahora solo quedaba la mitad de su maldición, solo una niña maldita.

 **Y nueve meses más tarde nació otro bebé.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo... y posiblemente el último (explicación al final del cap). Espero que les guste :3**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, sino a Sorachi-sensei. Akari y Minashi son míos (Y también Harada-san, aunque siempre pueden imaginárselo como el personaje misterioso que aparece junto a Gintoki y el resto en la famosa imagen de la guerra, ¿saben quien digo, no?)**

* * *

El ejército permaneció en la fortaleza durante la siguiente semana. Después de ese tiempo, una parte se quedó allí como refuerzo estratégico y parar cuidar de los heridos que todavía no se habían curado, otra parte comenzó a moverse en dirección a Edo con la idea de asesinar al próximo Shogun, pero hubo un pequeño grupo que se separó del resto.

Harada-san todavía no podía creérselo, le había costado asimilar que tres de los más grandes dirigentes del ejército Joui fuesen a renunciar en el momento más importante de la guerra. El Kiheitai había entrado en caos tras el anuncio de su líder, muchos habían decidido acompañarlo, pero otros se lo tomaron como una traición hacia el levantamiento Joui y renegaron uniéndose a otros escuadrones. Además, no solo el Kiheitai estaba en crisis, el rumor de que Shiroyasha abandonaba el campo de batalla se convirtió en una bomba de relojería y acabó por minar la mentalidad de muchos que ya habían comprendido que lo que luchaban era una guerra que llevaba años perdida.

Por su parte, ninguno de los tres llegó a dar nunca explicaciones y únicamente Harada-san llegó a saber sus razones. Nadie más necesitaba saberlo, ni siquiera aquellos que habían accedido a acompañarlos. Puede que, de haberlo sabido, no los hubieran acompañado, y entonces nunca habrían conseguido hacer nada. No se pude ganar una guerra sin un ejército, por mucho que se quiera o intente.

Una semana después de la toma de la fortaleza, los voluntarios que decidieron seguirlos la abandonó. Y por supuesto, la pequeña niña salió con ellos.

Nadie le había avisado, pero no era difícil enterarse cuando el campamento entero se encontraba en caos. Bastaba con quedarse quieta en medio de los heridos para que te llegase todo tipo de información. Aun así Akari estaba enfadada, no solo porque nadie le dijo nada, como si hubieran pretendido que se quedara allí, sino que, además, durante los días que siguieron a la batalla no fue capaz de encontrarse con Gin-niisan ni una sola vez. Y estaba _aquello_ , todavía no era capaz de quitárselo de la cabeza y el hombro aún le dolía.

En parte parecía que él no quería ser encontrado, y _aquello_ no ayudaba a pensar lo contrario, aunque ella no parase de repetirse una y otra vez que probablemente estuviera ocupado. Por otro lado ella tuvo que permanecer junto a los heridos durante todo ese tiempo, o de lo contrario los soldados comenzarían a hablar mal de su propio desenvolvimiento y eficacia. Así era la vida, no podía bajar la guardia ni una sola vez, ya bastante tenía con ser una niña y mujer en un mundo de hombres, si aún por encima mostraba que una simple discusión con Gin-niisan acabaría por mellar su desempeño; entonces solo se ganaría la desaprobación de muchos y los insultos de otros.

En esa situación, pasó una semana sin que ella tuviese apenas tiempo libre para buscarlo, y tampoco suerte como para que sus horarios coincidiesen. Pero soñó con él todas las noches, en especial el día del incidente.

Cuando se enteró de que el ejército se iba a dividir se preocupó bastante, sobre todo cuando escuchó que el causante de eso era nada más y nada menos que Shiroyasha.

Akari estaba cuidando a los heridos cuando escuchó la noticia por primera vez. _"Nunca me fie de ese tío"_ había dicho uno de los soldados en cuanto el mensajero llegó corriendo con la noticia y la soltó a grito pelado por toda la sala.

" _Lo aceptamos porque era muy fuerte, pero siempre me pareció demasiado raro."_ Otro soldado comenzó a hablar ante la iniciativa del primero. _"Además que no es más que un novato. Siempre lleva consigo a esa niña pequeña, pero él mismo no es más que un niño que pretende darnos órdenes cuando no tiene ni idea de qué es una guerra."_

Algunos asintieron con la cabeza mostrando sus acuerdos, y entonces poco a poco cada uno fue exponiendo su punto de vista hacia el peliplateado. Hasta que, sabe dios por qué razón, uno de ellos notó la presencia de la pequeña a sus espaldas.

Akari llevaba un buen rato escuchando las críticas que todos ellos lanzaban contra ella y Gin-niisan, e intentando ignorarlas. _"Déjalos hablar de lo que les dé la gana"_ se dijo mientras continuaba su labor de vendar a su paciente, quien la miraba fijamente a la cara con una expresión de escrutinio. Dejó pasar los comentarios, ninguno de ellos iba a cambiar en lo más mínimo su vida, daba igual lo que los demás pensaran, ella solo lo necesitaba a él y Gin-niisan tenía sus propias metas. Lo ignoró absolutamente todo, hasta que un hombre sacó el tema, y entonces solo pudo fruncir el ceño, girarse hacia el grupo que se había apelotonado a su espalda sin siquiera fijarse en su presencia y mirarlos detenidamente hasta que notaron su presencia.

 _"_ _Ni siquiera le importa una mierda este país"_ dijo uno de los samurái, _"Solo es un arma de matar que lucha únicamente por el placer de hacer daño, únicamente para hacerse un nombre en esta podrida guerra. ¡Y vaya si lo ha conseguido! ¡Se ha convertido en un jodido demonio! ¡Un demonio sin causa! Ahora lo único que le queda es pudrirse en el infierno."_

Akari nunca llegó a comprender por qué reaccionó a esas palabras. Ya había escuchado cosas peores, y sin embargo no pudo evitar enfadarse cuando lo escuchó, y no fue porque lo hubieran llamado demonio, ella misma lo había hecho cuando lo conoció y bien sabía que no era cierto. Fue por algo más sencillo, o eso quería pensar: por el simple hecho de haberlo llamado _"Demonio sin causa",_ por haber decidido que sus motivos para estar allí y luchar por el país eran un simple berrinche…. Por haber dudado de sus convicciones.

Y, de nuevo, Yoshida Shoujou estaba involucrado, aquel hombre misterioso que no conocía pero que parecía alterar sus sentimientos de aquella manera.

Bastó una mirada de la niña para que en todo el campamento de heridos se hiciese el silencio. Akari nunca llegará a saber qué fue lo que atemorizó tanto a los samurái como para que incluso algunos decidieran salir corriendo, pero ellos nunca podrán olvidarlo. El recuerdo de aquellos ojos oscuros clavados en cada uno de sus cabezas, que los observaba como si fuera capaz de matarlos en el instante siguiente, sin dudar ni cometer el más mínimo fallo, es algo que jamás podrán olvidar. " _Eran unos ojos vacíos, sin expresión ninguna, sin miedo, sin ese brillo infantil tan propio de los niños de su edad."_ dijo uno de los soldados que salió corriendo, _"Por un momento olvidé que no era más que una niña inofensiva"._

Después de ese incidente nadie se atrevió a comentar nada más ni dentro ni fuera del campamento de heridos, y cuando la noticia de lo ocurrido llegó a oídos de Katsura, Takatsugi y el propio Gintoki, los tres solo pudieron echarse a reír.

Esa misma noche el peliplateado visitó a la pequeña mientras esta dormía.

- **o0o-**

Todavía no quería encontrarse con ella, serían demasiadas cosas que explicar y para las que aún no estaba preparado. ¿Cómo decirle que se marchaba, que ya no lo podía acompañar? No estaba dispuesto a empujar a la pequeña a una muerte segura, bajo ningún concepto iba dejar que ella se involucrara más en aquella guerra.

Quizá por eso decidió visitarla por la noche, necesitaba despedirse y no era lo suficientemente valiente para encararla cuando lo hiciera. Un cobarde no tenía derecho a mirarla a los ojos. Para un inútil como él verla dormida bastaba. No merecía sus lágrimas, no merecía su amor.

Quiso jugar a tener una familia, quiso convertirse en alguien a quien las personas necesitasen, quería ser necesitado por alguien. Actuó egoístamente y la recogió pensando que alguna vez podría convertirse en su protector, pensó que sus manos manchadas de sangre podría por una vez cuidar de algo. Pero al final solo estaba pensando en sí mismo. Egoístamente ató todas sus esperanzas en la pequeña y egoístamente se decepcionó de ella cuando esta mostró curiosidad por el resto del mundo aparte de él. En el fondo, solo habían sido celos.

En realidad, aquel día, así como salió corriendo de la habitación central enfadado y preocupado por lo que la pequeña pudiera haber llegado a escuchar, al cabo de un rato se calmó y volvió a allí para descubrir que Akari ya no estaba y que el idiota de Takatsugi ya le había contado todo.

Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo tras ella, pero tras pensarlo un rato lo abordó el miedo. Un miedo atroz a descubrir lo que ella estuviera pensando de él en aquel momento, un temor incomprensible e infundado a que lo juzgara y no comprendiese sus razones. Y sobre todo, a que averiguase sus motivos para mantenerla a su lado y lo odiase por ello.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró de que ella había salido fuera de la fortaleza para buscarlo y que además la habían encontrado inconsciente en medio del bosque. Cuando Katsura apareció en el cuarto en el que se había encerrado para martirizarse por ello, cargando a la niña inconsciente y le contó lo ocurrido, ni siquiera fue capaz de tocarla y simplemente la dejó dormir mientras la vigilaba hasta que los primeros rayos de sol anunciaron el nuevo día, y entonces volvió a escapar como un cobarde.

Entró en la carpa donde dormían los heridos intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible y casi a ciegas. Suponía que la encontraría allí, había pocas cosas que pudieran entretenerla más allá de ello, y seguro que ahora mismo debía estar confundida y asustada, lo suficiente como para buscar refugio en el trabajo.

Akari estaba, de hecho, tirada en medio de los cuerpos dormidos de dos soldados, con una mano agarrando una venda que nunca llegó a poner y la cabeza colocada de mal manera encima de su propio bolso de medicinas. Al verla en esa posición tan incómoda, el peliplateado solo pudo suspirar y agacharse a su lado para tocarle una mejilla.

—Akari… —Susurró, usando el tono de voz más suave y bajito que pudo conseguir después de haberse pasado el día gritando órdenes de un lado para otro. —Akari, me marcho… —Hizo una pausa, sobresaltado cuando la pequeña se movió y gimió en sueños. Permaneció en silencio hasta que la escuchó respirar profundamente. —Me marcho y puede que no vuelva. Pero, hey, te lo prometí, ¿no es así?, que cuando todo esto acabase te daría una vida lejos de la guerra. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, la tendrás, te lo prometo, ya me he asegurado de ello. —Le pasó la mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos. Joder, estaba a punto de llorar, y no solo un par de lágrimas. —Quiero que me prometas algo… aunque más bien será una promesa unilateral —Soltó una risita floja unida a un bufido. —Solo… cuídate. —Chasqueó la lengua. —Hay que ver menudo fracaso de _hermano_ tienes… ni siquiera es capaz de pensar algo decente para despedirse. Te seré sincero, las despedidas no me van. Por lo general sonreiría y me daría la vuelta sin decir nada, sería como decir _"volveré, no hace falta una despedida"_ … pero ¿sabes? A ti no puedo mentirte. Siempre eres capaz de detectar mis mentiras. No sé cómo lo haces ni tampoco quiero saberlo, prefiero pensar que aún soy un buen mentiroso. —Volvió a soltar un bufido y las primeras lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro dormido de la niña. —¿Puedo contarte un secreto? Cuando me uní a esta guerra tenía un objetivo muy claro. Tengo entendido que ahora ya lo sabes… ya no hay secretos entre nosotros. Por eso hay una última cosa que quiero confiarte: hace años abría partido a la batalla sin importarme otra cosa, pero ahora tengo miedo, un miedo terrible a dejarte sola, o a perderte. Creo que ya no quiero irme, pero tampoco puedo quedarme. Es como un incansable tira y afloja… y la cuerda está a punto de romperse.

Volvió a dejarse en silencio mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas. Todavía había muchas cosas que quería decir, pero no pudo, también se acobardó a decírselas en sueños. Si alguna vez llegaba a decírselo, entonces sería cara a cara, cuando encontrase el valor suficiente como para enfrentarla, si es que llegaba a existir ese momento, si es que siquiera le quedaba un futuro.

Gintoki salió de la carpa intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, no sin antes recolocar a la pequeña en una posición más cómoda y asegurarse de taparla correctamente con una manta raída que encontró a su alrededor. En medio de su empresa, despertó por error al anciano al que la niña había estado a punto de ponerle la venda cuando se quedó dormida, quien lo miró algo sorprendido para luego posar su mirada sobre la pequeña y acabar sonriendo comprensivamente mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios y hacía un gesto de silencio. El peliplateado se limitó a asentir mientras miraba como el anciano se giraba y volvía a dormirse dispuesto a ignorar y olvidar su presencia.

Tardó casi diez minutos en decidirse por abandonar el lado de la pequeña y salir fuera, y durante todo ese tiempo estuvo observándola dormir. _"Van a confundirme con un lolicon"_ pensó mientras se levantaba y avanzaba a tientas hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera, la luz de las antorchas que alumbraba la zona lo cegó por un momento, y para cuando su vista se volvió a adaptar descubrió la sombra de una persona delante de él.

—¿Está seguro de lo que va a hacer, Sakata-san? —Preguntó la voz de Harada-san.

El peliplateado no podía decir del todo que se sorprendía de verlo allí delante, después de todo, se esperaba algo como eso, sobre todo después de pedirle que hiciera algo como eso.

—Deje de preguntarlo cada rato, no voy a cambiar de elección por mucho que lo haga. —Rechistó y echó a caminar.

—Lo pregunto precisamente porque no estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo mientras lo seguía.

—Nadie ha pedido su opinión. —Respondió cortante.

—Tan frío como siempre. —Suspiró, alzó la mirada al cielo estrellado y guardó silencio durante un rato. —Supongo que no soy nadie como para decírselo, pero no creo que sea bueno decirle a la niña algo como eso…

—Akari es fuerte, lo superará.

—No lo digo por eso. Ella será la primera en comprender que es una mentira, no es tan inocente como piensas.

—¿Inocente? Esa mocosa es de todo menos inocente. Conseguirías engañar a cualquiera de sus hombres antes que a ella. Tiene la desconfianza grabada en la sangre, forma parte de su instinto.

Harada se echó a reír.

—Habla como un padre orgulloso de su hija.

—Hablo como el cobarde que logró sobrepasar esa barrera de desconfianza… para luego abandonarla a su suerte.

—Así que después de todo coincide conmigo en que lo único que está haciendo es huir de ella…

—Solo… no quiero que ella salga herida. Cuanto antes se aleje de mí, mejor.

—Me temo, Sakata-san, que a estas alturas lo que más daño le va a hacer es abandonarla.

—No me marcho para siempre.

—Pero si se marcha para no volver, o al menos parte con esa mentalidad.

—Estamos en guerra…

—Esa es la excusa barata, la excusa que ponen los cobardes. No le consideraba un cobarde, Sakata-san, parece que me equivoqué.

—Tiene razón, se equivocó, soy el número uno de los cobardes. Pero incluso un cobarde puede enseñar las uñas y luchar por lo que le importa, esta es mi manera de luchar.

—¿Abandonándolo todo?

—Dejándolo libre.

El peliplateado levantó la mirada al cielo. Habían dejado atrás la claridad del campamento y ahora se podían ver todas las estrellas del firmamento. Era una vista realmente preciosa.

—Harada-san, tengo algo que pedirle. —Respiró profundamente —Mantenga a Akari ocupada con los heridos durante esta semana, y cuando llegue el día de la partida… no la deje salir de la fortaleza. Estoy seguro de que lo intentará de todas formas, pero, por favor, no deje que nos siga.

—¿Tan desesperado está que incluso me pide que retenga a la niña a la fuerza?

—Preferiría que no usara la violencia.

Harada suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano, pero con el ejército en este estado de caos, no estoy seguro de poder organizarlos a todos.

—Se la encomiendo.

—No, Sakata-san, me la vende.

Y Gintoki solo pudo fruncir el ceño ante aquel comentario. _"No lo diga de esa forma"_ pensó, pero nunca llegó a decirlo y, en medio de la oscuridad, Harada-san tampoco llegó a ver nunca su mueca de desagrado.

 **-o0o-**

A la mañana siguiente Akari se despertó metida en un futón al que no recordaba haber llegado y arropada cuidadosamente. Sorprendida salió de la cama y se encontró con la sonrisa del anciano al que había estado cuidando. Fue entonces cuando recordó que todavía tenía trabajo por hacer y, disculpándose adecuadamente, se entregó a su labor de vendaje.

Por su parte, el anciano herido simplemente se dedicó a observar a la niña mientras sonreía. Ella nunca llegó a saber el porqué de esa sonrisa, ni él llegó a decírselo nunca. Había hecho un pacto silencioso con el samurái peliplateado, y las promesas de los guerreros son inquebrantables.

La pequeña estuvo ocupada y de un lado para otro durante todo el día, y cuando finalmente tuvo un poco de tiempo libre, apenas le quedaban fuerzas para salir a la búsqueda de Gin-niisan. Aun así lo hizo, pero no le quedó más remedio que rendirse a la media hora e irse a dormir.

Y así llegó el día de la partida.

 **-o0o-**

La pequeña llego precipitadamente por la madrugada a la puerta principal del castillo y la encontró desierta. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se lanzó al camino en búsqueda del pelotón que probablemente ya había partido, pero los guardias de la entrada se lo prohibieron, pese a que no habían hecho nada por detenerla hacía una semana. Eso solo consiguió cabrearla más, porque de nuevo parecía como si todo se estuviese aliando para que ella no se encontrase con él.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, mocosa? —El más alto de los dos comenzó a hablar con tono amenazante al tiempo que desenvainaba su katana y la apuntaba con ella. — ¿Sabes la de problemas que nos causaste por salir la otra noche?

Akari retrocedió un paso y los miró desafiantes. No podía recordarlo muy bien, pero sus caras les sonaban, así que bien podían ser los mismos guardias de la vez anterior, o bien podían estar mintiendo. Lo fueran o no, a ella le daba absolutamente igual. Lo único que quería era salir por esa puerta lo más rápido posible.

—Fuera. —Intentó sonar lo más seria que pudo, y los samurái se lo tomaron a mal.

—¡¿Acaso nos estás desafiando?! —Gritó el alto mientras acercaba la hoja de su espada a la joven.

—He respondido vuestra pregunta, y os digo que voy a fuera. Ya no tengo nada que ver con este ejército, así que ¿qué os importa ahora lo que yo haga o no?

—Para bien o para mal sigues siendo propiedad de la rebelión, mocosa. —Intervino el otro. —Shiroyasha te ha vendido a Harada-san y ahora eres su esclava. Te guste o no, no te queda más remedio que obedecernos.

Akari frunció el ceño al escucharlo y estuvo a punto de gritar que eso no era cierto, pero al final logró calmarse y añadir:

—Entonces renuncio oficialmente a mi trabajo. Podéis seguir manteniéndome como una prisionera, pero no pienso volver a curar a un solo de vuestros hombres. —Al final de la frase se cruzó de brazos y mostró una expresión desafiante que acabó por crispar por pocos nervios que le quedaban a los guardias.

El más alto dio un paso al frente y la tumbó de una patada en el pecho que la dejó sin respiración un buen rato. Intentó recuperar el aliento desesperadamente, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo antes de sentir el peso de la pierna del otro sobre su espada. La aplastó contra la tierra. El hombre no llegó a descargar todo su cuerpo sobre ella, pero aun así era lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedirse siquiera levantar la cabeza y mucho menos respirar.

—Estás diciendo que dejas el ejército, ¿es eso lo que ha dicho, no es así? —Se echó a reír mientras miraba como su compañero le asentía. —¿Sabes en qué te convierte eso? En un desertor, ¿y sabes qué es lo que le ocurre a los desertores? —Aumentó la fuerza con la que la mantenía aplastada contra el suelo. —Son tratados como traidores y ejecutados.

Se estaba ahogando y las risas estridentes de los dos samurái que se mofaban de ella y su debilidad no ayudaban a tratar de mantener la calma. Se revolvió desesperada en el suelo al tiempo que trataba de calmar sus intentos vanos por tragar aire, hasta que al final de un eterno minuto este empezó a entrar poco a poco en sus pulmones.

Pasaron varios minutos más y al ver que la pequeña ya no ponía resistencia, los guardias se cansaron de reír y acabaron por dejarla tirada en el suelo y recuperar sus puestos junto a la puerta mientras añadían con voz arrogante:

—Espero que eso te enseñe a respetar a tus mayores y obedecer órdenes.

Akari apretó los puños y los dientes mientras trataba de mantener a raya las lágrimas. Todavía le dolía la espalda y los pulmones le ardían, estaba empezando a marearse y no estaba segura de qué hacer a continuación, pero prefería morir antes de rendirse, moriría antes de dejar que Gin-niisan se marchara sin ella. Porque la vida sin él no tenía sentido.

—¿Desertor? —Encontró las fuerzas para levantarse del suelo y ponerse de rodillas. — ¿¡Desertor?! —Repitió, esta vez más alto para hacerse oír. Los dos samurái se giraron y la miraron asqueados. —Si yo soy una desertora, entonces ¿qué sois vosotros? —Levantó la mirada y mostró la sonrisa sádica que había aprendido de Gin-niisan. —Hasta hace una semana vestíais los uniformes del Kiheitai. Entonces, ¿qué hacéis aún aquí? Tengo entendido que vuestro líder partió hace ya tiempo. ¿Lo habéis abandonado? ¿Acaso no os convierte eso en unos traidores?

—¡Cállate!

Ahora sí, ambos habían estallado en cólera, y es que la niña había dado justo en el blanco.

—¡Los traidores son ellos! —El primero de ellos desenvainó, esta vez no solo como amenaza, sino con verdadera intención de matarla. —Abandonar a Harada-san así de la nada, ¿en qué coño están pensando? Me uní al Kiheitai porque admiraba la sencillez de los ideales de Takatsugi Shinsuke y su lógica, porque de verdad pensaba que podría llegar a cambiar el país, pero de pronto llega con que esa nunca fue su meta, ¡y una mierda!

Akari vio al más alto ponerse cada vez más rojo mientras gritaba y se le acercaba amenazadoramente. El otro se quedó rezagado y como siempre le dejó hablar a su compañero, pero asentía como un tonto ante todo lo que este decía y avanzaba también con el arma en la mano.

Akari retrocedió un paso y se llevó la mano a su propia katana. No tenía sentido desenvainarla, sabía que no podría hacer nada contra dos guerreros experimentados como ellos, pero se quedaba sin opciones. Había estallado y dicho aquello sabiendo que se enfadarían, casi como hecho a propósito, pero su plan de escape no llegaba más lejos y tampoco veía ni el más mínimo fallo en la defensa de los guardias, no al menos del primero. Maldijo su propia arrogancia y trató de pensar desesperadamente en una solución, hasta que de casualidad recordó que todavía llevaba encima su botiquín médico. Y comenzó a pensar.

El los segundos que trascurrieron mientras el samurái acortaba la distancia que los separaba, Akari se llevó la mano izquierda a su bolso y agarró el primer objeto afilado que encontró mientras con la otra mano agarraba su katana y sin siquiera sacarla de la vaina la levantaba horizontalmente sobre su cabeza.

Lo siguiente ocurrió a tal velocidad que la pequeña nunca llegó a saber que fue exactamente lo que pasó. Solo sabía que le dolía enormemente el hombro izquierdo y que tenía la mano manchada de sangre. Una milésima de segundo después comprendió que todavía seguía viva, y al segundo siguiente salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta que encontró vacía.

A ojos de los dos guardias, lo que ocurrió allí aquella tarde supondría la mayor humillación que podrían haber soportado jamás y, precisamente por eso, cuando Harada-san les preguntó por la niña, ellos dijeron no saber nada y que nunca se llegó a presentar en la entrada principal. Así, el caso se cerró con que ella sola, y sacando fuerza de sabe dios donde, consiguió abrir la puerta del pasadizo secreto y escabullirse por allí. Aunque esa fue una realidad que nunca nadie llegó a creerse, pero que nunca echaron en cara a los guardias, para su suerte.

La cuestión fue que, haciendo gala de unos reflejos increíbles y una velocidad envidiable, la niña se las apañó para levantar la katana justo en el ángulo correcto como para interceptar el avance del arma enemiga. Por supuesto, la niña no contaba con la fuerza como para detener semejante sablazo y mucho menos de la manera precipitada con la que había agarrado la espada, y ella misma lo sabía. Pero eso no le hizo falta, porque en el momento preciso del impacto se agachó y dejó que la vaina de su propia espada impactase contra su omóplato izquierdo, haciendo resbalar el arma enemiga por la vaina y utilizando el impulso de esta para clavar un bisturí en la pierna de su atacante, justo en el punto de unión de los huesos de la pierna con el muslo y que dejó al soldado con una cojera crónica.

Así, la pequeña consiguió librarse de su primer atacante, saliendo únicamente con un golpe en el hombro y un bisturí menos en su neceser, así como una katana que, por supuesto, no se paró a recoger. En cuanto al segundo hombre… digamos que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y ya estaba encaminado a abalanzarse también hacia la niña cuando se dio cuenta de que esta se marchaba por el otro lado, y para cuando quiso salir corriendo tras ella, Akari ya había desaparecido entre la maleza del bosque.

 **-o0o-**

En Minashi, el nacimiento de un niño era sinónimo de un funeral. Nadie lo recibía con alegría, nadie lo festejaba. Cuando alguien nacía alguien debía morir, y por muy inhumano que se sea o por mucho que se desconozcan las normas morales, la muerte no puede ser algo alegre. Sin embargo, aquel nacimiento fue distinto, aquel nacimiento significaba el exterminio absoluto de la maldición del pueblo.

Los aldeanos ya habían decidido ejecutar a la pequeña niña que tantas desgracias les había traído, ya no había marcha atrás. Pero las cosas no sucedieron tal y como ellos querían. Es lo que tienen las maldiciones: invocarlas es fácil, pero destruirlas cuesta mucho.

Habían pasado ya casi cinco años desde su nacimiento, cinco años forzada a vivir en aquella sociedad deforme y bajo el yugo de aquel _equilibrio._ La pequeña niña, poco a poco, aprendía a comprender el mundo. Pero hubo algo que nunca entendió: ¿por qué aquel mundo que los adultos tachaban como idílico y perfecto había matado a su hermano? ¿Por qué solo a él?

Se dice que los hermanos gemelos comparten muchas más cosas que el resto de personas, que pueden saber cuándo uno está en peligro, como un sexto sentido. Quizá fue por eso que ella lo comprendió, más allá que ninguna otra persona, comprendió lo que suponía estar muerta. Porque había visto con sus propios ojos como los aldeanos mataban sin inmutarse ni vacilar a su pequeño hermano. Porque se vio morir a sí misma en los rasgos de agonía y miedo que puso la criatura justo antes de que su corazón dejara de latir para siempre, los mismos rasgos aniñados tan parecidos a los suyos.

Quizá fue por eso que comprendió que no quería morir. Y por segunda vez en la historia de Minashi, esa pequeña niña destruyó el _equilibrio._

Decían que más allá de los campos de arroz solo había montañas, y que estas se extendían hasta el infinito, hasta la inexistencia. Ella ignoró todo eso y venciendo el miedo a lo desconocido, se aferró a la vida y decidió que, si en verdad no había nada más allá de los campos de arroz, solo quedaba demostrarlo.

Escapó en medio de la noche, un par de días antes de que el embarazo llegara a su fin. Sin dificultad ninguna; a nadie se le habría ocurrido nunca que un sacrificio fuera a huir, eso no formaba parte del _equilibrio_ y toda la gente de Minashi lo respetaba como si de un dios se tratase. La pequeña se adentró en medio de la oscuridad en los lodazales que rodeaban la aldea y caminó durante horas con la luna como única fuente de luz.

Quizá fue entonces cuando perdió la noción del tiempo y olvidó cuantos años tenía. Con los años llegaría a olvidar también de donde vino y a aquel extraño pueblo perdido en medio de la nada que nunca llegará a conocer el mundo exterior. Lo único que no olvidó fue su nombre, el mismo nombre que su propio hermano le había dado. _"Nos llaman niños malditos, pero yo no quiero llamarte así"_ le había dicho él un día mientras trabajaban en los campos de arroz, _"Tampoco quiero que tú me llames así"_. Con el tiempo olvidó su rostro y su voz, y pasados los años incluso que llegó a existir, que en algún momento llegó a tener un hermano de sangre. Se convirtió en una niña vacía, sin pasado ni apenas existencia, pero lo único que no pudo llegar a olvidar nunca fueron aquellas palabras: _"Eres como una luz brillante en medio del lodazal, Akari"._

Él nunca llegó a decidir su propio nombre, la gente de Minashi se lo prohibió y dos días más tarde fue asesinado.

 **-o0o-**

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tanto por el miedo de ser perseguida y encontrada como por perder la pista del grupo de avanzadilla que ella misma estaba persiguiendo. Pero para su sorpresa y alivio, no tardó mucho en encontrarlos.

Se unió al pelotón que apenas superaba la centena de hombres en cuanto los vio aparecer. Algunos, los más reacios a su presencia, la ignoraron. Otros la miraron sorprendidos e incluso, con una expresión compasiva, le hicieron un hueco entre ellos para que fuese más segura. Ella se negó con un movimiento de cabeza al tiempo que susurraba una disculpa y continuaba buscándolo entre la muchedumbre. No quería compasión de nadie. Tampoco quería refugio si no era a su lado. Y, por encima de todo, quería encontrarlo y hablar con él. No tardó mucho en encontrar su cabellera plateada y sin perderla de vista avanzó en su dirección.

No le costó mucho abrirse paso entre los soldados que caminaban a buen paso y se dejó llevar por los empujones y reproches mientras poco a poco se acercaba a él. Un hombre la empujó soltando una maldición cuando lo pisó sin querer, lo que le hizo perder de pronto el equilibrio. No llegó a aterrizar en el suelo porque una mano la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

—Hay que ver lo terca que eres. —Le dijo una voz sobradamente conocida y que tanto había extrañado en la última semana.

La pequeña levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro sucio y se encontró con su mirada escarlata. Gin-niisan la observaba detenidamente, parecía entre aliviado y sorprendido por verla delante suya, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y le sacudió el polvo que se había acumulado sobre su kimono. A su alrededor, la muchedumbre de soldados continuaba avanzando a paso rápido y los iba dejando atrás, pero eso no parecía importarle al peliplateado que de momento se dedicaba a mirarla fijamente y en silencio.

Akari no esperó más, ya había esperado suficiente, y se abrazó a sus piernas sin decir nada más. Permanecieron en silencio mientras el barullo a su alrededor iba disminuyendo, hasta que el más rezagado del grupo acabó por superarlos y dejarlos atrás. Ahora estaban solos, pero aun así ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que el mayor carraspeó y se agachó.

—El día que nos conocimos hiciste exactamente lo mismo. —Dijo mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza. —Te aferraste a mi pierna, completamente asustada y aterida de frío. Todavía recuerdo el latir de tu corazón en aquel momento y no creo que pueda llegar a olvidarlo nunca. —Soltó un bufido. —Ahora late justo como en aquel entonces. Pero, dime, ¿a qué le tienes miedo esta vez?

Akari negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo miedo. Mientras estemos juntos no tendré miedo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, los ojos del peliplateado se abrieron y mostraron una expresión de absoluta sorpresa, y al segundo siguiente no pudo evitar las primeras lágrimas. Porque Akari acababa de decir las palabras que él siempre deseó escuchar, porque todos sus temores acababan de ser eliminados por ellas, porque, después de todo, Akari conocía la verdad y no lo odiaba por ello.

Antes de que la niña notase que había comenzado a llorar, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó contra su pecho. Akari parecía débil e indefensa entre sus brazos, y por primera vez en toda su vida sintió verdaderos deseos de protegerla de cualquier mal y de nunca volver a dejarla ir.

—Vamos a un lugar peligroso. —Le dijo sin soltarla.

—Sí, lo sé. Estamos en guerra. —Respondió contra su pecho, como si eso lo explicase todo, como si nada hubiera cambiado con respecto a las otras veces, y quizá tenía razón: la guerra seguía siendo una guerra, da igual quien fuera el enemigo, siempre sería peligroso.

—No estoy seguro de poder protegerte.

—Tendré cuidado. —La convicción en sus palabras era tal que por un momento Gintoki no pudo dudar de ellas.

La apretó todavía más fuerte se agachó y hundió su rostro en su pequeño hombro, pero la niña soltó un pequeño quejido y al instante se apartó.

—¿Estás herida? —Preguntó preocupado mientras acercaba una mano a su hombro.

—Solo me he golpeado. —Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros para restarle importancia y terminaba por ahogar otro quejido. Luego levantó la mirada y se lo quedó mirando detenidamente. —Gin-niisan, ¿estás llorando?

Gintoki se sorprendió por la pregunta y de pronto se dio cuenta de que todavía debía tener lágrimas en los ojos, o por lo menos estos debían estar levemente enrojecidos. Avergonzado apartó la mirada y se llevó una mano a la cara para taparse.

—¡No lo estoy! —Replicó. —Solo se me metió algo en el ojo. Mira, tienes el pelo lleno de tierra, es tu culpa. —Añadió mientras pasaba la mano por un mechón y sacaba un par de hojas que se habían quedado atrapadas en su cabello.

Akari hizo una mueca e infló las mejillas levemente para luego echarse a reír. Ese gesto consiguió sacarle una sonrisa al peliplateado, que se le quedó mirando embobado mientras se secaba los ojos.

—Akari… —La llamó y ella clavó sus ojitos en él. —¿Quieres venir conmigo?

La pequeña simplemente sonrió y echó a andar en la misma dirección en la que se habían marchado el resto de soldados. Tras avanzar un par de pasos se giró sobre su hombro y volvió a mirarlo fijamente.

—Te quedarás atrás. —Le dijo con aquella sonrisa que ya nunca podrá borrarse de la memoria del peliplateado. Y con otra sonrisa y la mirada puesta en la pequeña figura que avanzaba tambaleándose y con una mano en el hombro, Gintoki emprendió el camino.

* * *

 **Tengo algo importante que preguntar y con lo que aún me rayo la cabeza... ¿esté final está bien? Mi idea inicial era hacer un capítulo más, pero cuando escribí esto me di cuenta de que no era tan mal final y además... estoy bastante segura de que no les va gustar mucho el que tenía pensado inicialmente... Desde luego nunca pasó por mi cabeza enlazar con el presente del anime, y lo único que quería hacer con ese Fic era escribir algo "Kawai" de la época "rebelde" de Gintoki...**

 **Así que dejen sus comentarios acerca del cap y también que opinan sobre este tema :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueeeno, en el capítulo anterior lo dejé un poco en el aire y no estaba segura de si aquello estaba bien como final... recibí Reviews que me alentaron a continuar escribiendo y llegó un momento que yo misma me dije: Lo publique o no depende de los comentarios, pero escribir quiero escribirlo, me sentiría insatisfecha si no lo hiciera. Así que aquí esta! :3**

* * *

 _"_ _Puede que esta sea mi última oportunidad, así que quiero preguntarte algo, Gintoki."_

El día estaba a punto de acabar. El campo de batalla y el olor a muerte se extendían en todas las direcciones y se perdían en el horizonte rojizo que poco a poco se teñía de oscuro.

 _"_ _¿Por qué te uniste a esta guerra? ¿Para proteger al país de estos tipos? ¿O acaso para que tu nombre perdure como el de un gran guerrero?"_

Los dos hombres peleaban espalda con espalda, abalanzándose sobre el enemigo gritando y con el alma vibrando de emoción y adrenalina, amenazando con explotar en mil pedazos y arrasar con todo lo que tuviese por delante.

 _"_ _Quien sabe… Solo puedo decir que no soy tan respetable como para morir por motivos como esos. Ni yo... ni tampoco tú, Takatsugi."_

Era casi una batalla perdida, casi se podía oler el fracaso mezclado con el olor a sangre y vísceras. Ya no había esperanza.

 _"_ _Es cierto. A diferencia de Zura o Tatsuma, nosotros somos guerreros inútiles que no son capaces de comprender en código samurái."_

El enemigo los superaba por mucho, tanto en números como en poder ofensivo.

 _"_ _Sin embargo, hay cosas que solo entienden los inútiles."_

Pero ellos no parecían tener la intención de ceder, eso habría significado la derrota absoluta, el fracaso de todo aquello que los había guiado durante tantos años.

 _"_ _Gintoki, si llegara a morir en esta guerra, por favor, cuida del maestro. Solo puedo pedírselo a otro inútil como yo."_

Ya no había ni gota de esperanza, esa sensación traicionera hacía mucho que los había abandonado, fue lo primero en desaparecer y en su lugar dejó un vacío que solo podía ser llenado por desesperación, pura y absoluta desesperación.

 **Y que se anden con cuidado, porque no hay nada más peligroso que un hombre desesperado.**

 _"_ _Entonces… yo también pediré algo inútil: no mueras"_

 **-o0o-**

Akari contemplaba el escenario a lo lejos. Ni siquiera le habían pedido que atendiese a los heridos. No había heridos que atender, ninguno llegaba vivo para ser atendido. El propio peliplateado le había prohibido ir al valle y, como siempre, le había desobedecido. No se quedaría atrás, ella iría a donde él estuviera.

El poder del ejercito enemigo era abrumador, y los Amanto no eran el mayor de sus problemas, de hecho, casi costaba creer que aquellos hombres que vestían como sacerdotes budistas pudieran llegar a ser humanos. Se movían como verdaderos monstruos, como verdaderos asesinos. Había escuchado que los Yataragatsu eran fuertes, pero aquello sobrepasaba los límites de lo que consideraba fuerza. En toda su vida metida en aquella guerra apenas había conocido a media docena de hombres capaces de hacerles frente a aquellos demonios, la misma media docena que todavía luchaba en pie y con la katana en mano en aquel terraplén. Akari no era la única a la que aquello le tomó por sorpresa, todos se veían descolocados. Los únicos que parecían conservar la calma eran aquellos tres, igual que siempre. Quizá porque ya se lo esperaban, o quizá porque ya habían sido testigos de aquella fuerza en el pasado.

Gin-niisan se lo había avisado, recordó, le había dicho que sería peligroso y que enfrentarían a alguien realmente fuerte. Akari nunca llegó a imaginarse que el enemigo pudiera ser humano, solamente pudo recrearlo como una gigante bestia. Menuda fue su sorpresa cuando distinguió incluso niños de su edad entre las hordas enemigas. Menuda fue su sorpresa cuando vio como uno de ellos mataba sin siquiera dudarlo a un hombre al que Akari nunca llegó a considerar débil.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo. Un miedo abrasador y asfixiante que comenzó a roerla de dentro a fuera, hasta minar todas sus esperanzas. De nada sirvió buscar desesperadamente su cabellera plateada entre la multitud. De nada sirvió encontrarlo y ver como peleaba sin rendirse y a voz en grito contra una docena de soldados. De nada sirvieron sus lágrimas. A su alrededor todo era muerte, devastación y entrañas. Y pronto aquel pequeño alto donde se encontraba dejaría de ser seguro.

Ya no tenía hacia donde correr. Alejarse de allí no era una opción, no había escondite posible, simplemente era una explanada que se extendía hasta donde llegaba la vista, una simple llanura yerma. Antes de que se diera cuenta el enemigo se le habría echado encima sin siquiera darle tiempo a comprender qué estaba pasando. Darle la espalda a la batalla no era una opción, nunca lo fue.

Fue entonces cuando notó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Casi como si el destino le hubiera jugado una mala pasada, bastó con que lo pensase para que sucediera. La pequeña comenzó a sentirse mareada y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Todo comenzó a volverse negro, y lo último que pudo percibir antes de que la inconsciencia se la llevara por completo, fue un sonido que aquel día se había convertido en uno sobradamente conocido: el exasperante tintineo de los bastones de los Yataragatsu.

 **-o0o-**

El asesino la tiró de una patada dentro de la sórdida celda y cerró la puerta de un golpe brusco que resonó por toda la galería. La pequeña se golpeó las rodillas contra el suelo y estuvo a punto de doblarse una muñeca. Permaneció adolorida en medio de la oscuridad y tirada en el suelo durante casi un minuto, hasta que la respiración de alguien o algo la sorprendió. No era la única metida en aquella celda.

Akari se puso en guardia al instante. Estaba bastante segura que alguien que había sido encerrado por el Yataragatsu no podía ser su enemigo, pero eso tampoco quería decir necesariamente que sería su aliado y, sobre todo, que no le haría daño. Sea quien fuera la persona encerrada a su lado, respiraba tranquila y profundamente, como si estuviese dormido, y no iba a ser Akari quien lo despertara.

Allí dentro no había luz, y mucho menos una ventana, así que malamente era capaz de distinguir nada más allá de su propia nariz. Le habían quitado su zurrón y lo único que llevaba encima era el kimono sucio que vestía desde que habían salido del campamento hacía ya tres días, en resumen: nada útil para asegurar su supervivencia allí metida, y mucho menos lograr escapar.

Resignada se limitó a sentarse contra la primera pared que logró encontrar al tientas, sin hacer ruido y manteniéndose alejada de la respiración del otro individuo preso. Se recostó contra el frío muro de piedra, dobló las rodillas sobre su pecho y enterró la cabeza entre ellas. Estaba sola y asustada. La habían secuestrado en medio del campo de batalla y no era capaz de encontrar una razón para ello, estaba preocupada por Gin-niisan y el resto, y, por si fuera poco, le dolía tremendamente el golpe que el Yataragatsu le había dado en la cabeza.

¿Por qué alguien querría capturarla? Simplemente no tenía sentido, ¿Quién demonios podría querer a una niña pequeña? ¿Acaso iban a usarla como rehén? ¿Para qué? Si lo que querían era condicionar a Gin-niisan, ¿acaso con Yoshida Shouyou no tenían ya suficiente? ¿No era él un preso del Yataragatsu? ¿Entonces, por qué no la habían matado ya?

De pronto sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y soltó un pequeño quejido. Maldita sea, le dolía la cabeza y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. No se le ocurrían otras opciones, ¿qué más utilidad podía tener su vida además de amenazar al peliplateado?

El miedo poco a poco fue metiéndosele en la cabeza y el cuerpo. Sentía la sangre bajarle por la nuca desde el golpe en la cabeza y esa sensación estaba empezando a resultarle repugnante. Ahogó un sollozo metiéndose la manga del kimono en la boca y apretó los dientes mientras notaba como las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos. Quería verlo, maldita sea, el miedo le podía y en lo único en lo que fue capaz de pensar era en que quería abrazarlo y sentirse segura entre sus brazos. Deseaba con todo su corazón que Gin-niisan viniese a rescatarla. Pero él estaba ocupado, tenía la importante misión de salvar a Shouyou, se lo había dejado bien claro cuando partieron de la fortaleza: que iba a ser peligroso, que no podría cuidar de ella. Había sido una ignorante. Había subestimado al enemigo, a ese mismo enemigo al que el peliplateado temía tanto.

Akari estornudó. Hacía mucho frío en aquella celda, pese a no tener ventanas, allí dentro fluía una fuerte corriente de aire. Al segundo siguiente se quedó congelada en el sitio, temiendo haber despertado a la entidad que dormitaba a su lado, pero esta no mostró indicios de haberlo hecho.

Se dejó caer al suelo mientras lloriqueaba con media manga metida en la boca. Necesitaba calmarse, pero la situación no pintaba para nada bien. No tenía ni idea qué hora era, ni tampoco cuanto había transcurrido desde que fue secuestrada. No sabía qué había pasado en el campo de batalla, ni si él estaría a salvo. Lo único que le permitía mantener esperanza era que ella todavía respiraba. Mientras eso siguiera así todavía podía creer que él estaba vivo, porque ella aun le resultaría útil a los Yataragatsu como rehén. Y mágicamente ese pensamiento la tranquilizó, porque mientras él sobreviviera, ella también lo haría. Y no había nada en el mundo capaz de vencerlo, no ahora, no así. Un demonio no puede ser vencido dentro de un infierno, y aquella guerra tenía todas las bazas para serlo.

Con eso en mente, poco a poco, logró adecuar su respiración y dejar de lagrimear. Al final, acabó tendida en el suelo, agotada y somnolienta, mientras trataba de recordar de nuevo su sonrisa y sus palabras en los últimos días. Y acabó mostrando una sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad.

—Veo que ya estás más tranquila. —Dijo de pronto una voz. Akari se sobresaltó, se enderezó de repente y clavó su mirada en la penumbra a su frente, justo de donde acababa de surgir aquella voz. Su misterioso compañero de celda acababa de despertar. —Shhh, no te haré daño. Ahora mismo no tengo ni la fuerza ni la voluntad suficiente para moverme, no tienes que tenerme miedo, pequeña. —La voz desconocida soltó una risita irónica que acabó convertida en una profunda tos.

Akari mantenía la mirada fija en la oscuridad, aguantando la respiración y tratando de mantener la calma, pese a que estuviera a punto de entrar en pánico de nuevo. Ya no cabía duda de que su vecino sabía que ella estaba allí, y no solo eso, sino que además era un hombre y sabía que ella una mujer y una niña. Lo que no sabía era cómo demonios se las había apañado para averiguarlo en aquella penumbra, y mucho menos cuanto tiempo llevaba despierto y escuchándola llorar en silencio.

—Dime… —La voz volvió a hablar, o a intentarlo. Un nuevo ataque de tos acabó por impedírselo de nuevo. Al cabo de un rato en el que el hombre parecía estar a punto de ahogarse, Akari escuchó el sonido de un escupitajo y la respiración de él se volvió más tranquila. Desde su propia esquina de la celda, la pequeña ahogó una mueca de asco. —Lo siento, llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar con alguien que casi había olvidado como hacerlo. —Dijo una vez hubo recuperado el aliento, y esta vez su voz sonó tranquila, no ronca como había sido hasta ahora.

Pero era mentira, Akari lo sabía. Sus pacientes no solo habían sido heridos de guerra, un lugar como es un campo de batalla, sin higiene ni cuidados médicos adecuados, no es de extrañar que se convierta en un auténtico foco de enfermedades. Ella jamás olvidaría ese sonido, esa tos desesperada y profunda que parecía querer arrancarte hasta las entrañas. Había tratado muchos casos como esos. No era una pérdida de costumbre lo que tenía aquel hombre, era tuberculosis. Y pese a que fuera un completo desconocido, la pequeña no pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

—Dime, pequeña —Ajeno a los pensamientos de la niña, su interlocutor retomó la frase que había dejado inconclusa junto antes de su repentino ataque de tos. —¿Cómo te llamas?

Akari se quedó pensativa un rato. Aquella situación le sonaba de algo, era igual a aquel momento, hacía ya cuatro años, cuando el propio peliplateado le había hecho esa misma pregunta. Aquella vez respondió casi por conformidad, o porque le daba igual. Un nombre es solo eso, un nombre. De todas formas, nunca nadie la había llamado así, era solo una palabra como tantas otras que, por alguna razón, quedó grabada a fuego en su memoria. Pese a no recordar quien le había dado ese nombre o si lo había elegido ella misma, era lo único que a lo largo de los años le había pertenecido única y exclusivamente a ella, era _su_ nombre, _su_ identidad. Pero ahora ya era más que eso, después de todo, ahora sí tenía alguien que la llamase así, era algo mucho más preciado que la simple palabra que fue.

Quizá fue por eso que, en aquel momento, cuando su vida pendía de un hilo y su cordura dependía enteramente de los recuerdos felices que tenía de Gin-niisan, no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta. No iba a permitir que la última persona que dijese su nombre fuese una voz desconocida proveniente de la oscuridad. Si de verdad iba a morir allí metida, se llevaría consigo todos sus recuerdos junto al peliplateado y lo haría escuchando su voz decir su nombre.

—Antes de preguntar por el nombre de alguien deberías presentarte primero —Dijo después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, en los que el hombre sufrió otro ataque de tos.

De pronto la tos acabó convertida en una sonora carcajada que resonó por toda la celda.

—Hay que ver qué carácter. —Dijo sin parar de reír. Expiró profundamente para calmarse y Akari lo escuchó moverse, probablemente para reclinarse sobre la pared de piedra, y pudo descubrir que estaba encadenado. — Esa es una buena pregunta. ¿Quién soy? A mí también me gustaría saberlo.

Akari se quedó callada, intentando decidirse si aquel hombre hablaba en serio o simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Sé quién fui en el pasado, pero no estoy seguro de que el _yo_ de ahora sea la misma persona que el _yo_ de antes, o el _yo_ de hace dos horas, o el del segundo inmediatamente anterior.

Akari frunció el cello. Sí, definitivamente, le estaba tomando el pelo, o simplemente estaba loco. Pero escucharlo hablar, por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, la tranquilizaba. Quizá fuera su voz, pausada y suave, pese a la tos y la enfermedad. O quizá era que simplemente la distraía de pensar cosas innecesarias.

—¿Y? ¿Qué clase de crimen cometiste para que te encerraran aquí? —Preguntó casi sin darse cuenta, cuando él se quedó en silencio.

—¿Crimen? No lo recuerdo. Llevo tantos años metido entre estas cuatro paredes que ya olvidé todo eso. Para empezar, ¿cómo definirías la palabra _crimen_? ¿Qué es lo que consideras un crimen? O más bien, ¿qué es lo que el mundo exterior de hoy en día considera un crimen?

—Yo tampoco estoy segura. Esa clase de cosas las comprenden mejor los adultos, que lo saben todo. Para los niños es mejor quedarse callados y observar todo desde la ignorancia.

—Una sabia respuesta…

—La respuesta de alguien ignorante que solo esquiva la pregunta. —Replicó por lo bajo.

—Pero reconocer tu ignorancia es uno de los principios básicos de la enseñanza. —Akari no pudo verlo, pero estaba segura de que él estaba sonriendo. —Entonces, dime, ¿Cuál fue el crimen que cometiste tú para acabar aquí?

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. No se esperaba que le devolviese la pregunta, y mucho menos que le cuestionase eso a una niña… pero claro, eso no servía como excusa, no con la respuesta que ella le acababa de dar. Soltó un bufido.

—Ser débil, supongo.

—¿Te consideras una persona débil?

—Sí. —Respondió sin dudar. —Si fuera fuerte no estaría aquí, sino junto a la persona a la que quiero, protegiéndola.

 **—** Las personas somos débiles desde que nacemos, pero también por eso somos libres y podemos resistirnos y sufrir por intentar cambiar y hacernos fuertes. La debilidad no es un pecado, sino al contrario. Aquellos que saben ver y reconocer su propia debilidad son los que algún día pueden llegar a ser fuertes. Pero, aun así, a mí no me pareces alguien débil. Existen muchos tipos de fuerzas diferentes: la fuerza bruta que solo sirve para dañar a los demás, la fuerza para proteger lo que es importante para uno, la voluntad de intentar las cosas de todo corazón, la voluntad de no abandonar nunca por muy mal que estén las cosas… ¿Qué clase de fuerza crees que tienes tú, pequeña?

Akari no llegó a responder, porque mucho antes de que una oración se formase en su cabeza, aquella pregunta ya había comenzado a salir de sus labios:

—Tu… ¿es posible… que seas Yoshida Shouyou?

La celda se quedó en silencio. No se escuchaba ningún sonido más allá las de las respiraciones de ambos, ni siquiera la continua y desesperada tos del preso.

—¿Puedo preguntar dónde has escuchado ese nombre? —Dijo al fin el otro al tiempo que soltaba aire fuertemente. Al cabo de un rato volvió a tener un ataque de tos.

—No lo sé, en alguna parte.

—Ya veo. ¿Y por qué crees que soy yo?

—Ni idea. Simplemente por un momento pensé que esa clase de cosas solo las podría decir un hombre como él.

—¿Acaso lo conoces?

—No. No conozco ni su cara, ni su voz. Bien podría tenerlo delante y ni si quiera sería capaz de reconocerlo. Simplemente me han hablado de él. No sé si la imagen que creé en mi cabeza se asemeja o no con la realidad, pero lo que sí sé es que el Yoshida Shouyou que yo imagino diría cosas como las que tú acabas de decir. Lo siento si me he equivocado.

El hombre volvió a quedarse callado unos segundos, y luego se echó a reír.

—Así que es así, eh… —Murmuró. —Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si dijera que te equivocas?

Esta vez fue Akari la que se quedó callada, pensando cómo responder.

—Entonces estaría totalmente segura de que se trata de ti, porque esa es la respuesta que esperaría de Yoshida Shouyou.

—Ohhh, ¿en serio? Entonces supongo que no es necesario que responda.

Al decir eso, Akari comprendió que estaba confirmándolo, el hecho que ella acababa de conocer al mismísimo Shouyou. Y de alguna parte en lo más hondo de su corazón, los celos comenzaron a agolparse y salir a flote. Aquel era el hombre por el que Gin-niisan había dado tanto, el samurái que respetaba y al que buscaba salvar desesperadamente. La persona que lo mantenía alejada de él.

Pero, ¿por qué será? Estaba bastante segura de que había llegado a odiarlo, sin embargo, en aquel momento, cuando lo tenía delante y podía hablar cara a cara con él, simplemente logró comprender por qué Gin-niisan se esforzaba tanto por él. No sabía por qué, ni llegaría a comprenderlo antes de morir, pero no era capaz de odiarlo, no después de haberlo conocido, no después de comprobar cómo era. Aquel hombre desprendía esa clase de sentimiento: confianza, tranquilidad… paz, incluso.

En medio de la oscuridad, Akari no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa. Quería hacerle un millón de preguntas a aquel hombre, después de todo, era la persona que había visto crecer a Gin-niisan, la persona que más podía contarle acerca de él y su pasado. Pero su curiosidad no se limitaba solamente al peliplateado. Estaba hablando con Yoshida Shouyou, maldita sea, con el hombre que el gobierno consideró una amenaza mayor. Akari no cabía en sí de júbilo solo con imaginarse la de cosas que aquella persona podía saber.

Y, por supuesto, abrió la boca para hacer la primera pregunta.

—Shouyou… ¿qué es un _samurái_?

 **-o0o-**

La puerta de la celda se abrió de pronto y media docena de hombres irrumpieron de golpe en su interior armados y cargados con dos lámparas de aceite que, lejos de permitirle ver a su alrededor, únicamente consiguieron cegarla y dejarla atontada durante unos segundos. En ese pequeño transcurso de tiempo, dos de ellos se le echaron encima y consiguieron inmovilizarla contra el suelo de la celda, pese a que ella se debatió enérgicamente dando patadas y puñetazos a diestro y siniestro. Finalmente, uno de ellos la pisó con fuerza entre los omóplatos y la estrelló contra el suelo. Gimió de dolor en cuanto sintió la sensación de la fría y áspera piedra chocar contra su mejilla y volvió a soltar un gemido cuando la boca comenzó a saberle a hierro.

—¡Akari! —La voz de Shouyou le llegó sesgada y casi inexistente, y no solo porque ella apenas pudiese percibir lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sino que probablemente los guardias también lo habían agredido a él. En cuanto a por qué él sabía su nombre… bueno, eso ya es otra historia.

—Sacad a la niña de aquí. —Ordenó uno de los asesinos y al instante los otros dos que estaban encima de la pequeña se movieron.

La levantaron a la fuerza y le alzaron en volandas por cada brazo mientras la arrastraban fuera de allí. Akari comenzó a asustarse de nuevo y no pudo evitar gritar mientras pataleaba desesperadamente.

—¿Qué le vais a hacer? ¡Hey! ¡Akari! —El grito de Shoyou fue lo único que logró entender entre el conjunto de murmullos y gritos que había a su alrededor, lo demás era solo una maraña de sonidos y luces que danzaban incesantes y dando tumbos de un lado a otro. Casi como si fuera un sueño. Solo casi, por desgracia, el dolor del golpe de la cabeza todavía era real, así como la presión que sentía en cada uno de sus brazos al ser agarrados por los dos asesinos que la sacaban a rastras de la celda.

Fueron las últimas palabras que le escuchó decir al samurái, y también serían las últimas que él diría hasta que, ya tiempo después, en la cima de aquella colina, murmurase un casi insonoro "gracias" justo antes de ser ejecutado.

 **-o0o-**

No podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron moviéndose, ni tampoco cuán lejos fueron. Solo sabía que había dejado de escuchar los gritos de Shouyou hacía tiempo y que todo a su alrededor era un auténtico caos.

La metieron dentro de una habitación y la tiraron dentro. Allí se encontró de bruces con un hombre de cabellos blanco que, como todos, vestía una túnica budista.

—¿Es esta la niña? —Preguntó mientras la atravesaba con la mirada y sin variar su expresión.

—Sí, señor. La encontramos en el campo de batalla. Estamos bastante seguros de que es la niña que acompaña al ejército Joui.

—¿No lo han confirmado? —Levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en sus compañeros.

—Eh... bueno… —Ambos titubearon y retrocedieron unos pasos. —No teníamos forma de hacerlo.

El hombre de cabello albino chasqueó la lengua y con un gesto brusco mandó retirarse a los otros dos, que acabaron por camuflarse en las sombras de la habitación hasta desaparecer. La niña se quedó sola con aquel hombre, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó este de pronto. El asesino volvía a mirarle de arriba abajo, como si estuviera inspeccionándola, o más bien analizándola.

Akari se quedó congelada en el sitio, todavía de rodillas en el suelo y con la vista fija en la piedra. Tenía miedo a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la suya.

—Responde. —Dijo con voz fría.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes quiénes somos?

Esta vez Akari decidió responder a la primera, y asintió.

—¿Eres la niña _del_ ejército Joui?

La pequeña frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

—Yo no le pertenezco a nadie. —Dijo intentando sonar lo más segura que su voz le permitió en aquel momento, pero las fuerzas le flaquearon al final y la última palabra quedó ahogada en un pequeño quejido.

—Entonces déjame cambiar la pregunta: ¿eres la niña que sigue a Shiroyasha a todas partes?

Frunció más el ceño y tragó saliva. Así que después de todo estaba en lo cierto, la querían para hacerle chantaje al peliplateado.

—Puedo saber por tu expresión que he dado en el clavo. —El asesino volvió a chasquear la lengua y bufó por lo bajo. —Eres demasiado predecible. Me esperaba algo mejor de una mocosa que se ha ganado el reconocimiento de los Joushishi.

Akari se encogió sobre sí misma en el suelo mientras se maldecía a sí misma por estar temblando de miedo. Se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que calmarse, simplemente tenía que pensar con claridad y no volver a cometer errores. Al cabo de un rato notó el sabor de la sangre.

—Si lo que queréis es amenazar a Gin-niisan con mi vida, no os servirá de nada. —Soltó de pronto mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga del kimono.

—¿Amenazar? No es necesario que recurramos a algo como eso. —Sentenció completamente convencido. —Tarde o temprano, él solo provocará su propia caída. Es solamente un demonio que intentó desafiar a los cielos, y cambiar algo que ya había sido dictado. Lo único que conseguirá será estrellarse contra el suelo y perder todo por lo que ha luchado. Los demonios están condenados a estar para siempre solos.

La pequeña apretó los puños, frustrada y deseando decirle, o más bien gritarle, que eso no era cierto, que no había nadie en el mundo capaz de pararlo, que él no era un demonio. Pero no lo hizo, porque justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para rechistar, el asesino se le echó encima y la golpeó en el estómago.

Sintió venir el golpe, pero para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba volando por los aires, y al segundo siguiente había impactado contra una de las paredes. Cayó al suelo, le dolía el estómago y se había vuelto a golpear la herida de la cabeza, así que la sangre volvió a resbalarle por la frente hasta nublarle la mirada.

—Había escuchado rumores de una niña con la mirada de un demonio dentro del ejército Joui. Pero veo que solo eran estupideces. Una mocosa como tú no podría dañar ni una mosca, careces de instinto asesino.

Akari intentó enderezarse, y lo consiguió a medias. Se quedó de rodillas, con la espada apoyada contra la pared e intentando mirar al hombre que tenía delante a través del manto de sangre que se había formado por delante de uno de sus ojos. Respiró profundamente y levantó la mirada por primera vez.

—Lamento decepcionarte. —Dijo con todo el odio y resentimiento que fue capaz de reunir.

Él le devolvió la mirada y ambos permanecieron quietos durante varios minutos sin moverse ni apenas pestañear. Akari ya odiaba a aquel hombre, y no solo por ser un Naraku ni porque la hubiese secuestrado (o mandado hacerlo), sino porque se había atrevido a hablar mal de la única persona que ella había llegado a admirar.

—Así que es esta, eh… —Dijo al fin mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda. —Puedo entender por qué nacieron esos rumores, pero están muy lejos de ser perfecto. Pero es interesante, no estaría mal intentarlo.

—¿De… de qué estás hablando?

—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta ya?

Lo había hecho. Por supuesto que lo había hecho, no era tan tonta como para no hacerlo. Pero esperaba equivocarse, prefería mil veces morir que hacer lo que aquel hombre le proponía. Nunca se uniría a ellos, no se convertiría en una asesina, no pensaba trabajar para los enemigos de Gin-niisan, ni mucho menos para el Tendoshu. No después de haber conocido a Shouyou, no después de haber escuchado sus palabras. De pronto comprendía por qué el gobierno había tachado a Yoshida Shouyou como una amenaza: una simple conversación con él había bastado para cambiar su visión del mundo. De pronto comprendía por qué Gin-niisan era como es, tal y como se hubiera esperado de un discípulo de ese hombre.

—Nunca. —Respondió, y el hombre frunció el ceño por primera vez.

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de sobrevivir, de hacerte fuerte para poder defenderte.

—No quiero nada de eso. Si vas a matarme, entonces hazlo. No quiero tu pena, no quiero tus enseñanzas. Solo hay una persona que pueda decirme lo que hacer, e incluso a él lo desobedeceré si lo creo necesario. No me subordino ante nadie, y mucho menos ante una facción asesina.

Él se la quedó mirando mientras recuperaba su rosto inexpresivo.

—Veo que meterte en la misma celda que ese hombre fue un error.

—Yoshida Shouyou no tiene nada que ver con esto. —Contestó y, de nuevo, las facciones del hombre variaron, esta vez para una mueca de sorpresa. Al parecer no se esperaba que ella supiera su nombre.

—Así que te ha dicho su nombre…

—No lo ha hecho, no hizo falta.

Akari no acababa de comprender del todo porqué el asesino se extrañaba por algo como eso, pero por primera vez en lo que iba de conversación había conseguido hacerlo perder la compostura, y eso le gustaba. No quería ser la única con una luz de indecisión en sus ojos.

El Naraku no tardó en recuperarse y luego no dijo nada más hasta que con un movimiento rápido alcanzó la puerta de la habitación y la abrió.

—Para cuando el sol se ponga mañana, todo habrá acabado. Tienes hasta entonces para pensarlo. —Dijo y salió cerrando la puerta a su espalda con un golpe seco.

 _"_ _No hay nada que pensar"_ estuvo a punto de decir, pero al final decidió callárselo y quedarse mirando la puerta cerrada en silencio. La pequeña lo tenía claro, incluso antes de que le hubiesen preguntado nada. Solo había un lugar para ella en aquel mundo, y era junto al peliplateado. Una vez hubo dejado eso claro no hizo falta pensarlo más: su única posibilidad era huir de allí, era eso o morir.

Inspeccionó la habitación. El Naraku había salido de allí como si nada, dejándola sola y libre. Eso sonaba a trampa, pero tampoco es como si ella pudiese hacer otra cosa. Dubitativa se acercó a la puerta por la que aquel hombre acababa de salir y descubrió sorprendida que ni siquiera estaba cerrada. ¿Qué se esperaba? ¿Qué volviese por su propio pie y obedientemente a su celda? ¿Que se quedase allí esperando hasta ese supuesto límite de tiempo?

Desde luego, no estaba dispuesta a cumplir ninguna de esas opciones, así que con la guardia alta y los cinco sentidos activados, emprendió el camino por el pasillo. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, así que solo le quedaba correr. Y así lo hizo.

Recorrió cientos de pasillos, pero aun así le daba la sensación de que no estaba avanzando para nada, aquel lugar parecía un verdadero laberinto. Suspiró y se detuvo un rato para recuperar el aliento y tranquilizarse. Estaba tan asustada y preocupada por que la encontrasen, que no había prestado verdadera atención al trayecto, y aunque tenía una idea más o menos de cómo volver al punto de partida si desandaba el camino, no tenía ni idea de si había avanzado o solo caminado en círculos.

Maldijo por lo bajo, expiró profundamente y prestó toda su atención a su alrededor. Allí dentro no se escuchaba nada y tampoco había corrientes de aire, lo único que era capaz de detectar era un pestilente hedor que había comenzado a notar hacía un rato, así que decidió seguirlo, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

A medida que avanzaba el olor se iba haciendo más fuerte y más insoportable, hasta que llegó el punto que tuvo que llevarse la mano a la nariz para evitar vomitar. Aquel no era un olor cualquiera, olía como si algo se estuviera pudriendo, apestaba a muerte. Akari no tardó en encontrar la causa de ello y no pudo evitar una mueca de asco y repulsión.

Dobló una esquina y se encontró con una gran puerta metálica que parecía no haberse abierto en muchos años. Inspeccionó la cerradura y descubrió que ni siquiera estaba cerrada con llave, simplemente tenía un pasador oxidado que a la pequeña le costó un mundo abrir. En cuanto la puerta hubo cedido un centímetro, la corriente de aire comenzó a fluir hacia fuera, trayendo consigo ese pestilente hedor. Esta vez Akari no pudo contener una nausea y acabó por vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago, que ya era poco, sobre el suelo de piedra.

Una vez se hubo recuperado acabó por abrir la puerta lo suficiente como para poder pasar mientras aguantaba la respiración. Y una vez dentro le dieron ganas de volver corriendo por donde había venido.

Aquello distaba mucho de lo que se había imaginado que encontraría. No era una simple fosa común con un montón de cuerpos en descomposición, era un verdadero vertedero de cadáveres.

Aquellas cosas ya ni siquiera se parecían a humanos, eran solo siluetas amorfas e indistinguibles, con un color entre pardo y verdoso que únicamente hacían incrementar la sensación de repulsión que provocaba. ¿Qué demonios hacían todos aquellos cuerpos allí dentro? A algunos les faltaban alguna extremidad o incluso la cabeza, otros simplemente eran restos de lo que alguna vez fue un cuerpo entero. Había incluso una piel muerta que se mantenía entera y siguiendo la figura de una mujer, como si hubiera sido despojado a conciencia y dedicación, como una serpiente que hubiese mudado la piel.

La niña se quedó bloqueada en la entrada, completamente abrumada por el miedo y el asco. Se había criado en época de guerra y había vivido una y otra vez entre masacres y matanzas, era médica y había atendido a un millón de soldados con heridas fatales… pero nunca nadie la había preparado para ver algo como eso, nunca nadie podría llegar a estar listo para poder ver eso como algo normal.

De pronto una corriente de aire removió el aire caldoso que había allí dentro y, sin bien le volvieron a entra ganas de vomitar, le dieron esperanzas de encontrar una salida. Y en efecto, una vez sacó el valor para adentrarse entre aquel mar de cuerpos descuartizados, no tardó mucho en encontrar un pequeño ventanuco que permitía la ventilación de aquel lugar, un ventanuco por el que, con suerte, cabía.

Con el corazón de un puño y la cabeza dando vueltas por culpa del pestilente hedor, Akari se quedó mirando aquel hueco que era su salvación. La ventana estaba a unos tres metros y medio de altura, y ella malamente podía alcanzar los dos metros con la punta de sus dedos y saltando con todas sus fuerzas. Se quedó parada unos segundos, más por tratar de asimilar lo que estaba a punto de hacer que por pensar una solución. Después de todo, esta era obvia: solo había una forma de alcanzar la ventana y lo único que había a su alrededor eran cadáveres.

Suspiró sonoramente, vaciando todo el contenido de sus pulmones. Luego, llevándose la manga a la nariz e inspirando lentamente a través de la tela, tomó aire y lo retuvo. Se acercó al primer cuerpo lo suficientemente pequeño que encontró como para cargarlo, y haciendo ascos lo sujetó como pudo y lo arrastró hacia la base de la ventana. Repitió el proceso varias veces, hasta que los hubo colocado uno encima del otro y en fila, alineándolos formando una escalera. Y todo ello sin respirar ni una sola vez.

Cogió carrerilla y se lanzó a toda velocidad en dirección a los montes que había hecho, y de dos saltos limpios logró propulsarse más allá de lo que hubiera sido capaz de haber partido de la base de la pared. Alcanzó la altura de la ventana y se agarró con ambas manos al bordillo de la piedra. Su pechó chocó contra el muro y eso le hizo perder todo el aire que había almacenado, pero aun así no se soltó. Se estaba ahogando y no tardaría en necesitar aire de nuevo, pero no tenía pensado volver a llenar sus pulmones de aquel aire pestilente. Con un último esfuerzo se elevó hasta que logró pasar la mitad superior de su cuerpo por el ventanuco. A estas alturas ya no le importaba que este estuviera en lo alto de una torre o incluso en el espacio, únicamente le importaba el aire fresco que le esperaba al otro lado.

Por suerte no tiene mucho sentido almacenar los cuerpos en una torre (aunque para empezar no tiene sentido almacenarlos en sí), así que en cuanto su cabeza hubo superado el umbral de piedra y vislumbrado a la luz de la luna la hierba a escasos tres metros, simplemente se dejó caer al otro lado sin importarle siquiera que se hiciera daño en la caída.

El golpe, en efecto, fue tremendo: cayó de frente y tuvo que amortiguar la caída con las manos para evitar golpearse la cabeza, con lo que se partió la muñeca. Ahogó un gritó y simplemente se dedicó a inspirar profundamente el aire fresco, aunque todavía se pudiese detectar aquel pestilente hedor.

Después echó a correr ladera abajo mientras se agarraba fuertemente la mano herida para evitar moverla demasiado. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero de momento alejarse de aquel lugar le bastaba. Después tenía que encontrarlo, debía llegar junto a Gin-niisan y decirle que lo había encontrado, que había encontrado a Shouyou.

Escuchó las aguas de un río fluir, y recordó que junto al campamento que habían levantado la noche anterior pasaba uno. Y corrió más rápido.

Estaba tan enfrascada en ese pensamiento que no notó que estaba siendo rodeada, y para cuando escuchó el tintineo tan conocido que emitían las anillas de aquellos condenados bastones de los Yataragatsu, este ya la había atravesado de lado a lado. El golpe la tiró al suelo, y en el primer momento lo único que pudo pensar fue en levantarse de nuevo y continuar corriendo. No fue hasta un segundo después que descubrió la hoja del bastón saliendo de su pecho y la sangre bajando por su torso y sus manos, manchando el kimono de rojo.

La pequeña comenzó a boquear tendida en la hierba, le costaba respirar y le dolía el pecho. Volvió a bajar la vista a la herida y supo con una simple mirada que era mortal, y se asustó. Agarró la hoja y trató desesperadamente de arrancarla, pero todo era inútil, cualquier movimiento le provocaba un dolor inhumano. Escuchó pasos acercarse a su alrededor y al rato distinguió en medio de la oscuridad las conocidas túnicas budistas. Levantó la mirada tanto como su herida se lo permitía y se encontró con la suya, la del hombre de cabellos blancos con el que había hablado apenas una hora antes.

—Así que esta es tu respuesta… —Dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de superioridad e indiferencia. —Este es el destino que escogiste. Pese a que los cielos te brindaron la oportunidad de sobrevivir, elegiste arrastrarse por los suelos. Ya no hay vuelta a atrás.

Ella lo miró con odio, con todo el odio y rencor que fue capaz de reunir. Él se limitó a observarla, hasta que finalmente apartó la mirada y de un golpe seco arrancó el bastón de su pecho. Akari gritó y se revolvió de dolor en el suelo mientras se llevaba una mano a la herida y notaba como se desangraba cada vez más rápido. Escuchó sus pasos alejándose y lo perdió de vista en la oscuridad.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con toda su alma. Acababa de conocerlo, no sabía siquiera su nombre, pero estaba segura de que lo odiaba a muerte. Ojalá se pudriese en el infierno.

Llena de sentimientos de odio y rencor, Akari encontró las últimas fuerzas para levantarse y dar el primer paso.

—¿Todavía te quedan fuerzas para desafiar a los cielos? —Murmuró su voz desde la penumbra.

Ella no podía hablar, se estaba ahogando en sangre. Pero de haber podido le hubiera respondido que no había ningún cielo a quien desafiar, que ella no desafiaba a algo imaginario ni emblemático, sino a la tierra, a la gravedad, a la fuerza que la retenía parada contra el suelo. A su propia voluntad.

—Matadla.

Tras el primer paso le siguieron dos más, hasta que en un último esfuerzo acabó por abalanzarse sobre las frías aguas del río. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un frío cortante y la corriente, después todo se volvió negro y comprendió que, después de todo, iba a morir, pero que no lo haría a manos de ellos. No serían los asesinos quienes le arrebatasen la vida, y eso le bastó.

 **-o0o-**

Aquel día se perdieron cientos de vidas de ambos bandos, pero, sin lugar a dudas, los que peor acabaron fueron los Jouishishi. Apenas consiguieron establecer un plan de retirada cuando en medio del asedio quedó claro que llevaban las de perder, y malamente pudieron escapar de la abrumadora fuerza de combate del Tendoshu. Los que se salvaron se fueron reuniendo poco a poco en el campamento que había levantado la noche anterior, pero no eran ni la mitad de los que habían partido hacia la guerra por la mañana. Era un panorama desolador. Un panorama que solo anunciaba derrota.

El peliplateado llegó cargando con dos de sus compañeros, ambos heridos y agotados, que se dejaron caer rendidos en cuanto estuvieron dentro de los límites del campamento. Por su parte, Gintoki tampoco estaba en la mejor de sus condiciones, pero no tenía ninguna herida grave. Simplemente estaba cansado y, sobre todo, preocupado: No la veía por ninguna parte.

El samurái le había prohibido a la pequeña acercarse a la batalla, de hecho, le había ordenado explícitamente que se quedase en el campamento, pero estaba bastante seguro de que ella no le había hecho caso, de que los había seguido. Durante el tiempo que duró el asedio se repitió a conciencia de que todo estaba bien, de que la niña no era tonta y no cometería imprudencias, de que sabría esconderse correctamente. Aun así no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa sensación de preocupación y agobio que lo rodeaba. ¿Por qué no aparecía? ¿Dónde estaba? Por lo general ella lo habría encontrado haría mucho tiempo. Normalmente Akari se aseguraría de buscarlo entre la multitud, y habrían vuelto juntos al campamento. Quería pensar que si eso no había pasado era porque, por primera vez desde que la conocía, ella le había obedecido y se había quedado a salvo. Sobre todo, no quería pensar que le podía haber pasado algo. Bajo ningún concepto quería imaginarse una escena así. Pero en el fondo se estaba muriendo de nervios.

El primer lugar al que se dirigió fue la zona donde curaban a los heridos. Si no estaba a su lado, el segundo lugar donde buscarla siempre era allí. Pero, casi como si el destino le estuviese jugando una mala pasada, no la vio por ninguna parte.

Desesperado comenzó a caminar más rápido, dando vueltas por todas partes y sin la más mínima idea de a dónde ir y como buscarla.

Maldijo por lo bajo y apretó los dientes y los puños. _"¿Cómo podría encontrarla?"_ se dijo, _"Después de todo, siempre es ella quien me encuentra a mí."_ Y tenía razón, nunca le hizo falta buscarla porque era ella la que siempre acudía a él tras una batalla, ella siempre ella la que pasaba por aquella ansiedad por desconocer su paradero o su condición. _"Es frustrante"._

Siguió corriendo hasta que una voz lo llamó.

—¿Eh? Sakata-san, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —La voz de alguien a su espalda lo sobresaltó. Se giró y se encontró con uno de sus subordinados que lo miraba confundido. De pronto, la cara del hombre cambió y le mostró una mirada comprensiva. —Ah… ya entiendo, está buscando a la niña, ¿no es así?

—¿La has visto? —Preguntó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

El hombre se llevó una mano al mentón y lo miró pensativo.

—Esto… creo que la última vez que la vi estábamos de camino al valle. —Respondió al cabo de un rato. —Siento no serle de mucho ayuda.

Ni siquiera se paró a responder, Gintoki salió corriendo de nuevo mientras levantaba una mano para darle las gracias. No necesitaba saber más, ahora ya estaba seguro de que ella los había seguido, de que, como siempre, lo había desobedecido. _"Esta estúpida terca"_ maldijo mientras apretaba los dientes y volvía a rezar.

Salió a toda velocidad del campamento y se adentró en la penumbra del bosque. Ella no estaba allí, no tenía sentido seguir buscándola en aquel lugar. Con suerte se la encontraría de camino, se cruzarían en medio de la oscuridad y ella lo distinguiría sin necesidad siquiera de luz. Igual que hacía siempre.

A veces Gintoki se preguntaba cómo era que Akari podía encontrarlo y reconocerlo entre todas las personas del mundo con tanta facilidad, pero ella simplemente se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y sonreír cuando se lo preguntaba. _"Me resultaría imposible confundirte"_ decía siempre, _"Para mis ojos, siempre desprendes un pálido e inconfundible resplandor plateado, y yo simplemente tengo que seguir esa luz como si fuera un faro."_ Una respuesta rara que, después de todo, solo ella le podría dar.

Gintoki intentó imaginarse qué podría estar pensando la pequeña en aquel momento. Quizá esté asustada… Como para no estarlo. Si había visto lo que había pasado aquel día en el campo de batalla, al peliplateado no le extrañaría que Akari no pudiese dormir tranquila en mucho tiempo, así que, definitivamente debía estar asustada.

En cuanto la encontrase le echaría una buena bronca por haberlo desobedecido. Mira que le había insistido con que esta vez no debía seguirlo, le había dicho una y otra vez que era demasiado peligroso, pero esa estúpida mocosa siempre hacía oídos sordos a sus consejos y se metía en problemas. Por lo general, lograba solucionarlos ella sola, era una niña muy espabilada. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no trataban contra Amantos ni contra cualquier enemigo invasor. Peleaban contra su misma especie, contra el poder del país, contra asesinos entrenados que no dudarían ni un instante en matar, contra humanos que conocen lo peligroso que son los samuráis en realidad y que no dudan a la hora de atacar, personas que no los subestiman, y que tampoco lo harán con una niña pequeña. Hay un mundo de diferencia entre pelear contra alguien que se cree superior y se confía, y alguien que lo da todo aunque sepa que es superior.

De pronto distinguió la silueta de varias personas caminando en medio de la espesura y corrió hacia allí. Sin embargo, no le hizo falta llegar hasta su altura para darse cuenta de que las siluetas eran demasiado grandes y altas como para ser la suya, y no pudo evitar un sentimiento de decepción cuando, en efecto, vio aparecer ante él y bajo la luz de la luna a varios soldados.

Estos pegaron un grito del susto en cuanto lo vieron aparecer delante de ellos casi de la nada.

—Sakata-san, ¿se puede saber qué hace? Acaba de darme un susto de muerte. —Dijo uno de ellos mientras se reponía.

—¿Has visto a Akari? —Ni siquiera se paró a disculparse y atacó con la pregunta de golpe.

—¿Eh? No… no la he visto en todo el día. —Respondió.

—¡Ah! ¡Yo sí! —Gritó otro, el cual se ganó toda la atención del peliplateado en un segundo.

—¿Dónde?

—Bueno… yo… la vi en el campo de batalla… —Tartamudeó. El énfasis que había puesto en su primera respuesta fue inmediatamente reemplazado por la duda, y eso solo hizo que Gintoki se alterase más.

—Responde, ¿Dónde la viste? —Repitió alzando la voz y provocando que los tres hombres retrocediesen un paso, cohibidos.

—Bueno… estaba en lo alto de una pequeña colina, apartada de la batalla… Pero…

—Pero ¿qué? —Insistió, ya desesperado.

—Yo… lo vi… Lo siento, lo vi pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. —El guerrero estaba asustado y le temblaba la voz.

Gintoki se dio cuenta de que lo estaba presionando mucho y trató de tranquilizarse.

—Por favor. Dime qué viste. —Suplicó mientras bajaba la cabeza y hacía una media reverencia.

Los tres hombres se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos, luego el hombre encontró las fuerzas para decir:

—Un Naraku la atacó. Le golpeó la cabeza y la vi caer al suelo… aunque no sé qué pasó después.

El peliplateado se quedó sin aire y abrió mucho los ojos mientras apretaba los puños. Comenzó a maldecir internamente mientras comenzaba a templar y recuperaba poco a poco la vertical. La poca paciencia que le quedaba acabó por desaparecer del todo en cuanto hubo escuchado eso. Murmuró un rápido y apenas audible _"gracias_ " y salió corriendo en dirección al campo de batalla.

Las palabras del guerrero resonaban en su cabeza como si fueran martillazos y no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

 _"_ _Un Naraku la atacó"_

Comenzó a boquear desesperadamente mientras continuaba corriendo. Apenas le quedaba esperanza, apenas era capaz de pensar ya un final feliz, ni siquiera era capaz de imaginársela con aquella sonrisa.

En medio de su carrera, la rama de un árbol se enganchó en sus ropas y desgarró por completo un lateral de su haori. En su momento no le importó y simplemente continuó corriendo, pero mientras poco a poco la desesperación se iba adueñando de su cabeza y el frío de la noche se colaba por la grieta de la prenda, una mala vibración comenzó a crecer en su corazón. Aquel era el haori que los había unido la primera vez que la vio, el haori blanco que tantos esfuerzos había puesto por lavar y remendar, el símbolo que indicaba que ella siempre estaría para él cuando volviese de la guerra, que siempre se aseguraría de recibirlo con una sonrisa inocente.

Ahora el haori se había roto, y Gintoki no pudo evitar preguntarse si esta vez habría alguien esperándolo para arreglarlo.

 _"_ _La golpeó en la cabeza y cayó al suelo"_

Quería creer desesperadamente que estaría bien, qué simplemente era eso, un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, que solo estaría inconsciente y tirada a la intemperie. Corrió tanto como pudo, porque debía encontrarla, si no lo hacía a tiempo podría resfriarse. En aquellas edades, un resfriado podía complicarse y volverse algo peligroso. Debía encontrarla y llevarla de nuevo al campamento.

Pero en el fondo sabía que eso era mentira. _"Los Naraku no dejan el trabajo a medias, no cometerían errores como dejar vivos a sus víctimas."_ Ese pensamiento lo martirizó durante todo el tiempo que tardó en llegar a la explanada donde todavía se encontraban tirados todos los cuerpos muertos, y continuó ahogándolo mientras miraba a un lado y a otro, en busca de algo que no estaba seguro de querer encontrar. Porque si lo hacía, si en verdad su cadáver estaba tirado allí entre el resto de muertos, todas sus esperanzas habrían muerto con eso. Estaba seguro de que si encontraba a Akari allí tendida, no sería capaz de volver a empuñar una espada nunca más. Y por primera vez en toda la noche, deseó no encontrarla.

El tiempo pasó. Minutos, horas… parecía que hubiera transcurrido una eternidad entera. Y ella no aparecía por ninguna parte.

¿En qué momento se dio por vencido? ¿En qué momento fue que dejó de mirar al suelo y a los rostros desfigurados de los muertos, para simplemente clavar su mirada en el firmamento? ¿Cuándo fue que asimiló que ya nunca la encontraría… o que no quería encontrarla? Que más daba… de momento, seguir corriendo era lo único que lo mantenía unido a la cordura. Hasta que escuchó el grito de un hombre a lo lejos, un hombre que gritaba su nombre.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado al valle, se paró y se giró hacia el soldado que venía corriendo en su dirección.

—Sakata-san, por fin lo encuentro. —Dijo entre jadeos y mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. —Sakata-san, vuelva al campamento, por favor.

Él se lo quedó mirando en silencio durante un rato y con una mirada perdida que únicamente mostraba indiferencia.

—Tengo que encontrarla. —Dijo al final, con un tono de voz pausado y sin vida, una voz que demostraba que ya se había rendido, que ya no había esperanza.

—Sakata-san, la hemos encontrado. Así que vuelva rápido, por favor.

Gintoki jamás podría llegar a creerse del todo lo que sus oídos escucharon en aquel momento. _"La hemos encontrado"_ había dicho el soldado, y él tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ello significaba: se había cumplido, lo que tanto le había estado preocupando hasta ahora, la habían encontrado, pero… eso no significaba que ella estuviera bien.

—Sakata-san… vuelva rápido, por favor…

Y esas palabras, ese tono de voz, esa súplica… ella no estaba bien, lo sabía, lo supo en el preciso instante en el que salió corriendo del campamento, lo supo mientras atravesaba el bosque, lo supo cuando su haori fue reducido a un trapo viejo hecho jirones…

—Por favor… —Murmuró. —Llévame hasta ella.

 **-o0o-**

El soldado lo condujo a lo largo del bosque, y Gintoki no pudo evitar notar que estaban volviendo al campamento. _"Ah… así que después de todo ella se las apañó para volver…"_ pensó mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con aparecer en sus ojos. _"Siempre vuelve, siempre me viene a buscar con un sonrisa… incluso hasta el final."_

Llegaron hasta el inicio de las carpas y se desviaron en dirección al río que pasaba allí al lado. Y justo en aquel lugar, a la orilla del riachuelo, estaban las dos personas que menos quería ver en aquel momento. Uno de ellos estaba de pie y miraba detenidamente la corriente del río. El otro estaba agachado a sus pies, y sobre su regazo el peliplateado pudo distinguir la pequeña figura de alguien, alguien sobradamente conocido. Ambos le daban la espalda.

Al principio se quedó parado, mirando a sus dos compañeros y tratando de no bajar la mirada hacia ella. Le entró el miedo, pero debía ser fuerte, porque ella lo había ido a buscar, porque estaba allí, delante de sus narices.

El hombre que estaba de pie se giró al escuchar su respiración entrecortada y le dirigió una mirada que Gintoki jamás pensó que miraría en él. Takatsugi jamás pondría aquella expresión, ese idiota jamás podría mirarlo con pena. Y sin embargo allí estaba, de pie junto al rio y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras sus labios se curvaban en una mueca triste y de frustración.

El otro hombre también pareció notar su presencia y se giró. Zura ni siquiera lo pudo mirar a los ojos, clavó su mirada en los pies del peliplateado mientras continuaba llorando y moqueando como un niño pequeño.

—Gintoki… —Murmuró entre lágrimas e hipidos.

Él peliplateado se los quedó mirando a ambos, y al final encontró las fuerzas suficientes para bajar la mirada. Y lo que vio le sacó el aliento.

Akari estaba totalmente empapada, el pelo oscuro y despeinado se le pegaba al rostro, un rostro pálido como la leche. Casi parecía un fantasma. Tenía los ojos cerrados y mostraba una mueca de miedo y a la vez de paz.

Gintoki dio el primer paso hacia ellos, y tras ese le siguió una carrera desenfrenada hasta que se tiró al suelo junto a su compañero arrodillado. Desde el preciso instante en el que puso sus ojos sobre ella no fue capaz de apartarlos de nuevo, y ahora, al mirarla desde más cerca, notaba como el nudo de su corazón se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar mientras levantaba su mano y tocaba su pálida mejilla. Estaba congelada.

—Ten, cógela. —Le dijo su compañero mientras le tenía el cuerpo inerte de la niña.

Gintoki levantó los brazos, pero a medio camino comenzó a dudar y se detuvo. ¿Debía tocarla con aquellas manos manchadas de sangre?

—Gintoki. —La voz de Zura lo sobresaltó. —Cógela. —Insistió, y esta vez el samurái de pelo largo encontró las fuerzas necesarias para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír tristemente.

El peliplateado obedeció y la colocó sobre su regazo. Lo primero que pensó fue que Akari pesaba menos de lo normal, lo segundo fue que estaba muy fría, demasiado fría. Lo tercero que notó fue la enorme herida que la pequeña tenía en el pecho, y la apretó entre sus brazos.

—Akari… —Murmuró con voz queda y llorosa. Las lágrimas todavía no habían aparecido, pero él sabía que no tardarían en hacerlo, al igual que lo sabían los otros dos y quizá por eso se levantaron y lo dejaron solo junto a la pequeña. Lo agradeció, porque no tenía las fuerzas como para evitar las lágrimas, pero tampoco querían que lo vieran llorar. —Akari… hey, estás congelada… ¿en qué pensabas para tirarte al río de esa manera? ¿Querías resfriarte? Qué niña tan tonta… —Comenzó a sollozar y las primeras lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. — Tan tonta y terca… ¿¡Por qué no me hiciste caso, maldita sea?! ¿¡Por qué no te quedaste en el campamento?! Siempre intentando cosas temerarias, pese a que solo eres una mocosa débil… ¿Por qué…? —Su voz se rompió al final de la frase y se convirtió en su sollozo. Atrajo a la niña hacia sí y enterró su rostro en el pequeño hueco de su hombro mientras continuaba sollozando. Pasó una mano por su rostro y acarició su pelo _._

 _"_ _Tu pelo es tan suave y rizado, como si fuese una nube"_ le había dicho la niña hacía mucho tiempo. Su llanto se volvió más fuerte al pensarlo y más lágrimas cayeron sobre el pecho de la pequeña mientras recordaba su sonrisa en aquel momento y sus pequeñas manitas removiendo alegremente su pelo rizado mientras se le sentaba sobre los hombros y aferraba su cabeza.

—Idiota… —Murmuró. —Tu cabello es mucho más bonito que el mío… tan largo y liso… tan suave. —Dijo mientras enterraba sus dedos entre los largos mechones de la pequeña y estos quedaban enredados entre la infinidad de nudos que la corriente del río había creado en ellos.

Gintoki bajó la mirada de su cabello a su pecho. El agua del río había lavado la mayoría de la sangre, pero aun así el kimono que llevaba puesto todavía estaba manchado de rojo, y la herida todavía continuaba sangrando.

Desvió la mirada, no era algo que quisiese ver más. Ya había visto suficiente sangre aquel día. Akari ya no estaba, ya nunca estaría a su lado, y no quería que lo último que recordase de ella fuese la herida que la mató. Prefería seguir mirando su rostro, sus labios inertes y sus pálidas mejillas. Prefería recordar su sonrisa.

 _"_ _A mis ojos, resplandeces con una bella luz plateada"_ le había dicho ella varias veces, sin saber que era ella en realidad quien brillaba, la única luz de esperanza que había en todo el ejército, la luz que había ayudado a seguir adelante, no solo a él, sino a muchos otros soldados.

—Akari… ¿sabes qué fue lo primero que pensé cuando me dijiste tu nombre por primera vez? —Sonrió tristemente. —Pensé que no podías tener un nombre más acorde… Siempre me he preguntado quién te lo puso, a veces incluso me daba envidia pensar que hubo alguien que ten conocía tan bien como para comprender eso. Dime, Akari ¿lo sabes, el significado de tu nombre? —Guardó silencio, como si en verdad esperase que la pequeña abriese la boca y le respondiese. Por supuesto, eso no iba a pasar, eso no pasaría nunca más. Gintoki suspiró y volvió a sonreír tristemente mientras volvía a pasar una mano por su cabello. —Significa _luz,_ el poder para iluminar a los demás, para hacerles olvidar sus penas… para hacerlos felices.

Una vez dijo eso el llanto volvió a invadirlo y simplemente se dejó llevar mientras volvía a abrazar fuertemente el cuerpo inerte y frío de la pequeña. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo así, tampoco le importaba. Simplemente lloró, hasta que lo notó, una pequeña corriente de aire que se estrellaba contra su mejilla. Y después lo escuchó por primera vez, por encima del correr del agua del río y de su propio llanto, escuchó un pequeño murmullo, y se quedó mirando a la pequeña con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente concentrado.

Fue algo casi indetectable, un pequeño movimiento que por lo general no habría visto. El rostro inerte de la muchacha que hasta ahora había permanecido en una mueca triste acaba de moverse, sus párpados se habían apretado y su labio superior estaba más elevado. Por un momento el samurái temió que se le hubiera imaginado, que su desesperación fuese tal que incluso había llegado a inventarse cosas. Pero sus dudas quedaron silenciadas en cuanto la escuchó hablar.

—G… gin…-niisan… —Susurró sin casi fuerzas.

Gintoki se la quedó mirando congelado. La pequeña de su regazo se movía. Eran movimientos pequeños y apenas detectables, pero para él significaban mucho. Había medio-abierto los ojos y lo miraba a través de sus pestañas.

—¡Akari! —Gritó. —Estás viva, maldita sea. Resiste, te llevaré con un médico, ya verás cómo te recuperas pronto, no hagas movimientos inneces…

No pudo acabar de decir la frase porque la pequeña lo detuvo. Su pequeña manito acababa de agarrar su manga y tiró levemente de ella. Akari lo miró con unos ojos cansados y sin apenas luz en ellos, y negó la cabeza. Gintoki comprendió al instante lo que ella le quería decir, y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre le hierba mojada.

—No… no puedes decirme eso… no después de haberte despertado… ¡Akari! —Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos, y es que la propia pequeña se lo acababa de decir: no había forma de salvarla, se moría y no existía manera de evitarlo.

—Gin-niisan… tengo frío… —Murmuró quedamente mientras tiraba de nuevo de su manga.

Él tardó un rato en reaccionar, y al segundo siguiente se había quitado su haori, el mismo haori que hacía poco había roto, y la envolvió en él.

Akari se quedó mirando la prenda, vio como esta se mojaba y se manchaba de sangre, y recordó aquellos pensamientos que había tenido tiempo atrás: _"¿Qué pasará con nuestra relación cuando ya no sea capaz de arreglar el haori?"_ Ahora lo miraba y comprendía que ya no tendría que preocuparse por eso nunca más, después de años siendo remendado y lavado a conciencia, después de años manteniendo su blanco cada vez más sucio, esa sería la última vez que ese haori serviría para algo: estaba roto, desaliñado y sucio, y ella ya no estaría ahí para arreglarlo de nuevo. Y por alguna razón ese pensamiento la entristeció, y agarró fuertemente la prenda mientras Gin-niisan la envolvía cuidadosamente en ella mientras le iba quitando sus propias ropas mojadas.

Clavó la mirada en él, en su rostro lleno de lágrimas, en sus ojos granate, y sonrió. Pensaba que no lo volvería a ver, estaba segura de que aquel había sido su final. Pero allí estaba, en su regazo, como siempre, acunada por sus brazos y sintiendo como poco a poco iba entrando en calor, al tiempo que iba perdiendo la consciencia de nuevo, al tiempo que se moría.

—Pude verte una última vez… —Dijo con una sonrisa radiante y lágrimas en los ojos. —Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien… me alegro tanto…

—¿Pero qué dices, idiota...? —Le respondió el otro mientras la acunaba. —Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿por quién me tomas?

Akari sonrió y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada, cada vez le costaba más mantenerlos abierto, cada vez le costaba más hablar, pero aún tenía una última cosa que decir.

—Gin-niisan, yo… lo conocí. Conocí a Shouyou.

El peliplateado se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre y se quedó sin respiración un rato. De entre todas las cosas, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que Akari le dijese algo así.

—Es una persona maravillosa… creo… creo que entiendo por qué quieres salvarlo. Así que, Gin-niisan, tienes que prometerme algo… —Akari lo miró a los ojos, en un último esfuerzo por abrirlos del todo, y con una sonrisa radiante pronunció la que se convertiría en la fuente de su fuerza en las próximas horas. —Sálvalo.

Después de decir eso la pequeña cerró los ojos y ya no los volvió a abrir. Al poco rato también dejó de moverse y de respirar. No tardó ni dos minutos en caer muerta definitivamente entre sus brazos. Pero lo único que no desapareció fue su sonrisa. La niña murió sonriendo, exactamente igual que siempre, alegre, iluminando el mundo negro en el que vivían. Akari murió feliz entre los brazos de la única persona a la que llegó a amar en su vida, mientras pensaba en él, en su calidez, en que estaba vivo.

 _"_ _Al final pude verlo una última vez"_

Gintoki lloró aferrado a su cadáver el resto de la noche, y mil pensamientos y sensaciones que no tenía desde que era niño comenzaron a abrumarlo. Al día siguiente, se adentraría de nuevo en el campo de batalla, roto y destrozado por dentro, sacando las fuerzas de aquella promesa silenciosa que le había hecho a la pequeña.

Pero esa… ya es otra historia…

En cuanto a ella, Akari fue enterrada al amanecer, en una tumba que el propio peliplateado cavó con la ayuda de sus dos compañeros y envuelta en el haori blanco que tantas veces había lavado. Lo único que quedó allí para recordarla fue una piedra en la que Gintoki gravó su nombre: "Akari". Con el paso del tiempo, los Joushishi llegarían a olvidar su nombre, y algunos incluso que ella existió, pero la mayoría nunca podrán olvidar a la pequeña niña que iluminó el ejército en sus peores momentos, en los años de decadencia y derrota.

 _Fue así como Akari se convirtió en un simple nombre a pie de página en la lista de las personas a las que Gintoki no pudo proteger._

.

.

 ** _***"Ya no tiene nada que proteger… para un samurái, eso equivale a la muerte."***_**

.

.

 ** _10 años más tarde_**

Era un día de primavera como otro cualquiera, con un buen clima y el sol brillante en el firmamento. Los árboles de sakura habían comenzado a florecer y todo el parque estaba teñido de un bello color rosa. En medio de los árboles y de la incesante lluvia de pétalos rosas, una joven de cabellos naranjas y un vestido chino jugaba enérgicamente con un perro blanco que le doblaba la altura. De pie a su lado y recordándole una y otra vez que tuviera cuidado, había un chaval de gafas y kimono azul y blanco. Ambos reían mientras miraban al cachorro juguetear con un hueso que ella había sacado de sabe dios donde.

Un poco apartado de donde jugaban los dos muchachos, había una manta colocada de cualquier forma sobre la hierba y un montón de cajas de comida llenas de una materia negra y sospechosa que no dejaba de humear. Y allí, sentado mientras bebía una botella de sake y observaba las flores caer, había un hombre ya bien entrado en los veinte y de cabellos plateados.

De vez en cuando, el hombre desviaba la mirada de las flores hacia los dos muchachos, se llevaba la botella a la boca y sonreía tras ella justo antes de tomarse un buen trago.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos avanzar por encima de la hojarasca en su dirección, y se dedicó a continuar bebiendo mientras lo escuchaba acercarse.

—Así que es aquí donde estabas. —Dijo una voz sobradamente conocida. —Quien diría que algún día podría encontrar al afamado Shiroyasha bebiendo en medio de un parque mientras espía a unos niños como si fuese un acosador.

—Zura, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó sin siquiera girarse.

—No soy Zura, soy Katsura. —Gritó. —Nada… tan solo pasaba de camino cuando vi tu estúpida permanente y decidí pararme a saludar. —El samurái se paró a espaldas del peliplateado y se apoyó en un árbol.

—Mm… —Rosmó mientras continuaba observando el paisaje. —Oi , Zura, ¿vas a seguir ahí atrás pegado como una sombra mucho tiempo? Es molesto y no me deja beber tranquilo.

—No lo sé… me iré cuando me aburra de observar, supongo. Y no soy Zura, soy Katsura.

El peliplateado entrecerró los ojos y volvió a ignorarlo con un bostezo. Perezosamente se dejó caer de lado sobre la manta y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre un brazo mientras se recostaba. Volvió a mirar a los dos jóvenes que ahora trataban de evitar que el perro gigante se abalanzase encima de otro animal mientras su dueña los miraba asustada.

—Acabo de ver al Shinsengumi por aquí hace un rato, ¿está bien para ti? Un rebelde con tu recompensa no debería caminar por las calles tan a la ligera.

—Mira quien habla.

—Yo estoy reformado, reformado. Soy un ciudadano hecho y derecho. —Hizo un ademán con la mano sobre su cabeza para enfatizar sus palabras.

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo del centro del parque y ambos samurái giraron la cabeza en aquella dirección, para descubrir que la joven de cabellos anaranjados había empezado una pelea con un muchacho que vestía el uniforme negro del Shinsengumi. El peliplateado se los quedó mirando pelear mientras el otro samurái se escondía detrás de los árboles.

—China, te veo llena de energía hoy. —Dijo el muchacho de cabellos castaños mientras paraba una de las patadas de la joven con una estocada y preparaba el ataque siguiente. Ambos se miraban como si estuvieran a punto de matarse entre ellos y, al mismo tiempo, como si se lo estuvieran pasando en grande mientras peleaban.

—Gin-chan siempre me dice que si alguien me golpea yo debo devolver el golpe el doble de fuerte. —Gritó mientras descargaba otro puñetazo.

—Kagura-chan, Okita-san, por favor, paren de pelear. —El muchacho del kimono blanco (y azul) trataba de detener a los otros dos, pero el nivel de fuerza era demasiado alto como para poder siquiera acercarse a ellos. —En el parque hay más gente, podrían molestarlos así que deténganse.

Al final acabó llevándose un empujón por parte de los dos que, en medio de su pelea, ni siquiera notaron que habían embestido al muchacho de gafas.

—¡Yorozuya!

El peliplateado, que había estado observando a los jóvenes discutir, se giró hacia la voz que acababa de saludarlo. Era otro de los hombres que vestía con el mismo uniforme, tenía cabello oscuro y barba, lo que le daba una apariencia de gorila.

—¡Qué casualidad! No esperaba encontrarlos aquí. —El policía se acercó hasta el borde de la manta donde estaba tirado el peliplateado y se quedó mirando alrededor. —Es una vista realmente bonita.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo son los niños. —Dijo el otro mientras miraba a los aludidos continuar su disputa. —Se empeñaron en venir a ver las flores de sakura y no hubo modo de hacerles cambiar de opinión. Hay que ver, ya estoy viejo para andar corriendo de un lado para otro. Pero esos niños siempre están llenos de energía y nadie se preocupa por si Gin-san se ha quedado o no sin sake. —Dijo mientras abaneaba la botella que, en efecto, estaba vacía. —¿Y? ¿Qué se les ha perdido a los ladrones de impuestos por aquí? ¿Saltándose el trabajo?

—Estamos buscando a Katsura. Nos ha llegado un aviso de que lo vieron por esta zona. ¿No sabrás algo de eso, no, Yorozuya?

—Quien sabe… No creo que el testimonio de un borracho sirva para algo. —Dijo mientras se levantaba, se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre la manta y elevaba las manos para expresar inocencia.

—Probablemente tengas razón. —Coincidió mientras se echaba a reír. El otro lo imitó al cabo de un rato.

Mientras tanto, la misma figura que hacía poco conversaba con Gintoki, ahora observaba al peliplateado y el policía conversar escondido entre las sombras. Luego siguió la mirada de ambos y observó otro rato al grupo más joven pelear. Y sonrió.

—Hay que ver, Gintoki. No has cambiado en nada. Ahora y hace diez años… siempre te han gustado los niños.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **Esto se acaba aquí, así que quiero decir un par de cosas antes de nada:**

 **1- Este es el final que tenía pensado desde incluso antes de decidirme por hacer una continuación, lo siento si no os ha gustado o si es demasiado triste... Fue la primera idea que tuve y aunque luego, a medida que iba escribiendo la historia y le cogía cariño a Akari, me pareció un poco cruel, ya no fui cambiarlo.**

 **2- Bueno, en la historia original no se dice nada de que Shouyou permanezca años encerrado, pero el GIntoki que hace la promesa del meñique con él cuando incendian las escuela, y el Gintoki de la guerra tienen mucha diferencia de edad, así que supongo que pasaron por lo menos unos cinco años.**

 **3- En cuanto a lo que Akari habla con Shouyou es... un secreto. ^^ Conociéndolo, probablemente le haya dado una respuesta evasiva y muy filosófica :)))) Me pareció mejor dejarlo a la imaginación de cada uno.**

 **4- Mil gracias por haber leído hasta el final y espero que os haya gustado mi historia ^^**


End file.
